we start with the imperfection
by Shunou
Summary: Ini tentang Shinji dan Mahiro, dan keluarga mereka yang tidak pernah utuh./ [sasuke sakura] [include oc]/ [cover by pindanglicious]/yes, people, yes single shot.


we start with the imperfection

A Naruto fanfiction

All standard disclaimers and warnings applied.

No material profit taken, thank you very much.

_A very lengthy one, guys, don't tell me I've not warned you._

.

Haruno Shinji menghela napas panjang dan berat, merasa separuh usianya melayang dan lenyap begitu saja ke udara. Kalau terus begini, Shinji jadi tidak yakin dia bisa hidup sampai tua. Usianya baru tujuh belas lewat beberapa bulan, tetapi dia lebih sering merasa setua kakeknya (itupun kalau dia bisa berkata punya satu). Tujuh belas dibanding sedikit melewati batas enam puluh. Dekat. Cukup dekat. Lebih-lebih kalau pendekat utamanya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah adik kecilnya yang sekali waktu manis, tetapi di banyak waktu lain lebih sering menjengkelkan dan menyebalkan.

Tunggu, bukannya dua hal itu sama saja? Sayangnya bagi Shinji ungkapan menjengkelkan _atau_ menyebalkan tidak cukup untuk mewakili. Shinji perlu memakai frasa menjengkelkan _dan_ menyebalkan karena ketika adiknya mulai bersikap menjengkelkan, dia akan jadi sangat menyebalkan. Tidak begitu masuk logika, tetapi Shinji menolak memikirkannya sekarang. Ada hal penting yang perlu dia pikirkan baik-baik karena keadaannya sangat mendesak.

Apalagi kalau bukan karena tingkah sang adik, Haruno Mahiro yang mulai memasang wajah mirip induk yang sedang sibuk bertelur sambil mengeluarkan aura mengancamnya. Kalau sudah begini, yang kena imbasnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang kakak. Beruntung bagi Mahiro karena sang kakak masih sayang kepadanya (entah melalui metode perhitungan yang bagaimana) sehingga Shinji tidak sampai mencekiknya di tempat. Setidaknya tidak dalam lima menit ke depan. Tergantung apakah Mahiro masih ngotot bersikap menjengkelkan atau tidak.

"Mahiro," panggilnya dengan hembusan napas berat. Seingatnya dia punya adik kembar (yang walaupun bukan kembar identik, tetapi memiliki wajah luar biasa mirip satu sama lain) yang lahir lima belas menit sesudahnya dan bukannya adik usia lima tahun yang rewel merengek minta permen kapas dengan wajah penuh ingus. Keadaan bandara di sekitar mereka untungnya tidak begitu ramai, kalau tidak pasti Shinji akan malu sekali.

Haruno Mahiro menatap kakaknya dengan tajam dan ekspresi wajah keras. "Jangan bicara kepadaku." Suaranya dibuat tajam dan kasar dengan intonasi nada do-do yang kering.

Lagi-lagi Shinji hanya bisa menghela napas. Di saat-saat seperti ini, kenapa sang ibu yang merupakan satu-satunya pihak yang bisa menghentikan Mahiro dan rengekannya justru tidak segera menunjukkan diri. "Berhenti merajuk begitu." Shinji berkata dengan suara lelah. Kalau bukan karena gennya yang bagus, barangkali sekarang Shinji sudah menumbuhkan satu, dua atau lima puluh helai uban di rambut hitam legamnya. Di beberapa situasi konyol, Shinji merasa dia harus berterima kasih kepada sang ayah karena telah mewariskan gen superiornya. Tidak banyak campur tangan dari pihak ibunya, kalau enggan disebut tidak ada sama sekali.

"Aku tidak merajuk!" Mahiro membentak. Mata hitamnya melebar dalam upayanya melotot untuk menunjukkan maksud ketegasannya.

Kalau Shinji tidak paham, dia akan heran dari mana sifat pemurung dan masam itu berasal. Ibunya adalah wanita paling ceria dan paling murah senyum yang pernah Shinji kenal dan dia sendiri punya sifat jenaka, jarang bersikap serius. Barangkali dalam kasus pihak keluarga ayahnya, sifat-sifat trivial semacam itu juga merupakan bawaan—walaupun sejauh ini Shinji hanya mendapatinya dari sang-_seharusnya_-ayah dan kakek.

Di usia mereka yang hampir dewasa ini Shinji tidak lagi heran kalau sang ibu selalu berkata Mahiro sangat mirip ayah mereka tetapi tidak pernah mengatakan Shinji mirip ayah. Sewaktu dia masih kecil, Shinji heran sekali. Sedikit kecewa juga. Pasalnya dari segi wajah dan postur, Shinji tidak sedikit pun berbeda, bahkan dari model rambutnya (yang sejak kecil tidak berubah atau tepatnya tidak bisa diubah, mengingat sifat liar bawaan rambutnya) justru semakin lama semakin mirip sang ayah. Sekarang Shinji sudah paham dan setuju sekali dengan ibunya.

Kalau ada satu hal yang tidak Shinji warisi dari pihak ayahnya adalah air muka serius alami, sifat pemuram dan penyendirinya—jangan lupakan juga kecenderungan Shinji yang suka menjadi pusat perhatian dan sangat menikmatinya, terutama kalau perhatian itu datang dari lawan jenis. Di setiap hari Valentine dia selalu mendapat lebih banyak cokelat daripada sang adik. Selain karena Mahiro yang selalu menakuti para gadis supaya jauh-jauh darinya (Shinji yakin adiknya itu sebenarnya punya alergi terhadap lawan jenis), Shinji juga terhitung lebih ramah dan murah senyum—walaupun sebenarnya senyumnya adalah tipikal senyum pangeran yang membuat para gadis tidak berada lebih dekat dari dua meter darinya. Meskipun untuk urusan wanita Shinji dan Mahiro banyak berbeda, satu hal yang pasti dan mereka sepakati adalah sang ibu menduduki posisi tertinggi, terdahulu dari wanita mana pun. Shinji juga berharap hal yang sama juga berlaku bagi sang ayah, entah kapan itu bisa terjadi.

Kembali ke persoalan Haruno Mahiro yang merajuk.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kau menyebut tingkahmu sekarang ini yang kekanakan, cemberut, tidak mau bicara, menolak makan, dan mengancam putus sekolah? Kau sudah terlalu tua untuk bertingkah seperti remaja puber yang terombang-ambing karena masalah jati diri, Adik. Kita sudah sepakat pindah. Ini demi Ibu juga." Shinji balas menggerutu. "Dari mana _sih_ kau dapat sifat M seperti ini?" tanyanya setengah berkelakar. Nadanya kering.

Haruno Mahiro, seperti eksprektasi sang kakak, langsung membeliak. "Kau mau berkelahi, Shinji?"

Shinji memutar mata malas-malasan. Sepertinya hipotesis Shinji yang menyatakan bahwa otak Mahiro lebih banyak disusun oleh otot dan bukannya saraf akan segera terbukti benar. Mahiro suka sekali mengajak berkelahi, dan sepertinya bagi dirinya itu adalah metode tercepat untuk menuntaskan masalah dan membuang frustasinya yang menimbun. "Aku sudah lama bertanya-tanya kau itu sebenarnya punya masalah pendengaran atau memang otakmu yang tidak benar," gerutu Shinji dengan dengusan.

Sekali lagi Mahiro membeliak dan tampak amat dekat dari kehilangan kendali motoriknya. Genggaman tangannya sampai memutih. Namun dengan pertahanan diri absolut terakhirnya, Mahiro mendengus marah dan akhirnya memilih untuk menempatkan diri di sudut terjauh kursi tunggu bandara.

Diam-diam si kakak menyeringai geli. Shinji tahu betul apa dan bagaimana caranya untuk membuat adik satu-satunya geram layaknya kucing disiram air. Dalam satu tekan, Mahiro bisa meledak-ledak bagaikan petasan seperti ibu mereka, padahal Mahiro punya sifat _stoic_ dan impasif ayahnya. Dan sebagai kakak yang merasa telah memanjakan sang adik terlalu sering, Shinji suka mencari kesenangan dengan membuat Mahiro marah. Kalau sudah ketahuan ibunya, Shinji hanya akan berdalih sambil menuduh ibunya yang sudah menurunkan sifat jahil dan antiknya kepadanya.

"Kalian menunggu lama? Antrian _mini market_nya panjang sekali."

Shinji dan Mahiro kompak mengangkat wajah dan menoleh ke sumber suara, mendapati Haruno Sakura datang dengan peluh dan wajah bosan. Di tangannya sudah ada kantung plastik berisi belanjaan.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang biar aku dan Mahiro saja yang beli," Shinji segera bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil alih kantung plastik berisi beberapa keperluan rumah yang tertinggal. Dia lirik isi kantung putih tersebut dan mendapati tiga sikat gigi, pasta gigi, sabun mandi cair, dan beberapa makanan ringan kesukaannya dan Mahiro.

Sang ibu mengibaskan rambut merah jambunya yang hanya diikat sederhana ke balik bahu. "Kau _dan_ Mahiro? Ibu tidak ingin menerima surat permintaan ganti rugi gara-gara perkelahian kalian." Sang ibu, Haruno Sakura, memicingkan mata menatap dua putranya secara bergantian.

Shinji menyeringai, kemudian mengulurkan kantung plastik yang dipegangnya kepada Mahiro. Di tangannya sendiri sudah ada pocky cokelat yang separuh jalan hendak dibuka. "Aku _atau_ Mahiro kalau begitu," koreksinya.

Haruno Sakura menghembuskan napas keras-keras dari mulut, kemudian memutar bola mata dengan ekspresi yang-benar-saja-nya. "Mahiro hanya akan membeli barang-barang aneh yang tidak kita butuhkan," katanya yang dibalas gerutuan protes dari Mahiro, "dan kau akan menghabiskan setidaknya setengah jam di sana hanya untuk merayu gadis-gadis cantik."

Mahiro tertawa mengejek. Shinji meringis masam.

"Seseorang perlu bertanggung jawab terhadap wajah ini," gurau Shinji dengan sarkasme yang sudah bagaikan _trademark_nya. Kalau ada hal lain yang perlu orang gunakan untuk membedakan Haruno Shinji dengan Haruno Mahiro selain sikap flamboyan dan jumlah gadis yang menguntit, akal jenaka adalah salah satunya. Shinji dan Mahiro lebih mudah dibedakan ketika mereka bicara. Sang kakak suka bicara sambil menyelipkan gurauan jenakanya yang padat sarkasme di segala kesempatan dengan menggunakan suaranya yang lebih halus dan bernada, membuat lawan bicaranya merasa jengkel bahkan ketika Shinji bicara dengan bahasanya yang sopan. Sang adik lebih banyak diam di depan orang lain, tetapi ketika dia bicara dia lebih suka membuat kalimatnya sesingkat dan sepadat mungkin ala pebisnis dengan suaranya yang satu nada lebih berat dari kakaknya.

"Huh, itu cuma dalihmu, _womanizer_," ejek Mahiro dengan suara rendahnya.

"_Ouch_." Sang kakak menumpukan beban berat tubuhnya ke sebelah kaki, kemudian mengulas senyum menggoda kepada adiknya. "Aku lebih suka istilah _philanderer_, _little brother_. Dan tidak sepertimu, aku hanya mengapresiasi apa yang kupunya," balasnya tenang.

"Cih. Kau bangga dengan pria seperti itu?" sentak Mahiro dengan nada suara mulai meningkat.

"Kau benar-benar harus menghentikan kebiasaan membolak-balik kata-kataku. Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu. Aku bilang aku menghargai apa yang kupunya. Kau juga harus cepat-cepat berhenti menyangkal, Adik," balas Shinji dengan nada suaranya yang tajam. Nada jahil dan main-mainnya hilang, digantikan suara tegas dan ekspresi keras yang jarang ditampakkan. Kalau sudah memasang ekspresi seperti itu orang yang pintar akan segera mundur, tetapi bagaimana pun juga Mahiro memang tetap Mahiro.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu? Kau menyetujui rencana kepindahan ini karena kau ingin bertemu dengan_nya_ 'kan? Kau ingin kita punya keluarga utuh! Kau menginginkan_nya_ menjadi _ayahmu_!" Mahiro menuding dengan telunjuknya dan kini sudah berdiri dari bangkunya dan sepenuhnya menantang Shinji.

Haruno Shinji jarang tersulut emosi, tetapi ketika dia marah dia juga bisa berubah layaknya petasan yang tidak akan berhenti terbakar sampai sumbunya habis tersulut. Otot-otot lehernya membesar dan kepalan tangannya berubah putih karena usahanya menahan diri. Dia sangat tidak ingin membuat adegan di tengah keramaian. "Ya, aku ingin bertemu dengan_nya_. Ya, aku ingin punya keluarga utuh. Ya, aku ingin _dia_ menjadi ayah_ku_, menjadi ayah_mu_, menjadi suami ibu_ku_ dan ibu_mu_." Shinji mendesis tajam. Kepalanya condong ke depan, mengintimidasi adiknya dengan tatapan tajam yang jarang dia tunjukkan. "Tidak peduli apa yang dulu terjadi dan bagaimana semuanya sekarang, _dia_ tetap _ayah kita_. Tidak peduli dia mengetahui keberadaan kita atau tidak, hubungan darah kita tidak bisa kau bantah."

Keduanya kemudian saling terlibat dalam kontes adu tatap, sama-sama tidak mau mengalah—satu sifat yang, sayangnya, dimiliki keduanya dengan kadar sama besar.

Haruno Sakura yang sedari tadi diam mengamati adu mulut dua putranya, mendesah. Beban berat itu serasa kembali ditimpakan ke atas bahunya dan dadanya kembali sesak. Dia menutup mata dan menarik napas panjang, mencoba mengisi paru-parunya dengan jumlah oksigen yang dibutuhkan, tetapi sebanyak apa pun dia menghirup, dadanya tidak lepas dari rasa sesak yang sudah akrab itu. Dengan satu langkah tegas, Sakura maju dan memosisikan diri di antara dua putranya. "Hentikan ini semua," ucapnya tegas. Dia bukan wanita kuat seperti yang banyak orang kira, tetapi Sakura tidak pernah berhenti berusaha untuk tetap kuat. Dia harus kuat, setidaknya di depan dua putranya. "Kita sudah menyelesaikan perdebatan ini kemarin." Sakura bergantian menatap dua putranya yang kompak menampilkan ekspresi bersalah dan penyesalan. "Ibu ingin kalian mendapat pendidikan yang lebih baik, Ibu ingin benar-benar menerapkan ilmu yang susah payah Ibu pelajari, dan dua hal itu bisa kita capai dalam satu kesempatan. Pindah ke Tokyo." Tatapannya tegas, mencari-cari bantahan yang mungkin mereka ajukan, tetapi kedua putranya akhirnya memutuskan untuk menelan kembali setiap argumen mereka.

Keduanya kompak menjawab '…hn'.

"Kita akan hidup seperti biasa. Kalaupun kita nanti akan bertemu dengan ayah kalian, atau siapa pun yang mengenali kalian, biarkan saja. Kita tidak akan lari darinya, tapi kita juga tidak akan mengejarnya." Tatapan tegas di mata Sakura luntur ketika bergantian menatap putra-putranya. "Bukankah kalian percaya kepada takdir?"

Keduanya mengangguk samar.

"Aku tidak akan lari, kalau itu memang takdir." Mahiro mengulang.

"Dan tidak akan mulai mengejarnya," Shinji menyambung.

.

Rumah baru mereka adalah sebuah _penthouse_ dua lantai di salah satu wilayah pemukiman kelas menengah Tsukiji, dirancang dengan konsep minimalis yang memanfaatkan seluruh ruang yang mungkin. Seluruh perabotnya dibuat dari kayu berpelitur hitam mengilat dengan model tegas dan sederhana. Ada ruang keluarga yang merangkap ruang tamu dan ruang bersantai, dapur, dan ruang makan untuk empat orang yang dipisahkan dengan meja _counter_ panjang atau lemari rendah, memberikan kesan luas terhadap lantai tersebut. Dua kamar tidur ada di lantai dua, dua lainnya di lantai dasar dengan salah satunya sebagai kamar tidur utama. Kamar mandinya hanya satu, berada di sudut dekat tangga di lantai satu. Bagian balkon di lantai satu dirancang untuk ruang berkebun dengan pembatas besi yang tinggi dan kokoh.

Tangga kayu yang mengarah ke lantai dua berada di sisi kiri pintu masuk dekat _genkan_, punya fungsi ganda sebagai laci penyimpanan sepatu. Ruang kosong di bawah tangga ditujukan sebagai tempat penyimpanan. Perabot kamar tidur mereka cukup standar, berisi ranjang _double_, meja kerja, dan lemari pakaian. Dinding-dinding ruangan dicat dengan warna _broken white_. Tirai-tirai jendela kacanya berwarna merah marun.

Untuk ukuran sebuah rumah baru, keluarga Haruno merasa tidak perlu melakukan perombakan. Sejauh ini, sama sekali tidak ada bagian yang mengecewakan.

"Ini sempurna." Shinji masih belum bisa terlepas dari kekagumannya sejak menginjakkan kaki di rumah barunya lima belas menit lalu. Koper-koper mereka tergeletak begitu saja di _genkan_ dalam kondisi terabaikan. Dia sangat menyukai arsitektur dan punya banyak wawasan mengenai berbagai desain rumah, tetapi _penthouse_ mereka benar-benar indah. Sederhana, tetapi sempurna. "Ibu yakin kita tidak salah rumah?"

Sakura, yang baru menurunkan belanjaannya di meja makan, mengulum senyum. "Tentu saja tidak," jawabnya santai seraya memasukkan barang-barang belanjanya ke lemari pendingin.

"Aku tidak paham desain rumah, tapi jelas _penthouse_ ini dijual terlalu murah."

Shinji ikut mengamini komentar Mahiro yang juga turut mengamati seisi rumah. "Jangan-jangan _penthouse_ ini berhantu."

Mahiro memutar mata. "Mungkin ini tempat pembunuhan," imbuhnya mencoba berkelakar.

"Shinji. Mahiro," tukas sang ibu sambil berkacak pinggang, kemudian menghela napas. Tingkah putra-putranya memang terkadang tidak bisa diprediksi. Satu menit mereka bisa kompak layaknya saudara yang sangat dekat, menit berikutnya mereka bisa saling mengincar leher masing-masing. "Ibu juga heran. Paman Sai yang mengurus semuanya. Katanya, _penthouse_ ini dirancang sendiri oleh pemilik lamanya, tapi dia harus pindah mendadak dan ingin _penthouse_ ini cepat terjual."

"Aa."

"Kalian tidak ingin lihat kamar kalian?" Sakura tersenyum ketika menangkap kilat senang di mata Shinji dan Mahiro. "Ada dua kamar di atas. Pilih yang kalian suka asal jangan sampai berkelahi. Bawa juga koper-koper kalian." Dengan kelincahan serupa bocah lima tahun yang terlalu banyak makan permen, Shinji dan Mahiro segera menerjang tangga dan saling berebut naik untuk sampai lebih dulu. "Shinji! Mahiro!" Hanya dengan teriakan sang ibu, keduanya menghentikan aksi perebutan mereka dan bisa sampai di lantai dua tanpa lebam-lebam. "Turun sebelum makan malam!"

"_Ha'i_!"

Ditinggal sendiri di lantai dasar _penthouse_ untuk menikmati keindahan rumah barunya, Sakura beralih memandang meja makan berkursi empat yang nantinya akan selalu kekurangan orang. Dia membayangkan sesosok pria yang selalu hadir dalam benaknya sedang menikmati makan malam bersama dua putra yang akan tiada henti bertukar makian satu sama lain. Dua putra yang bagaikan dua bentuk dirinya yang berbeda—yang bertemperamen panas dan yang suka bermain-main. Mereka akan jadi keluarga yang sempurna walaupun mungkin tidak akan terjadi.

Namun setidaknya, keluarga kecil mereka selalu ada dalam benak Haruno Sakura.

.

Haruno Mahiro tumbuh besar bersama ibu _single parent_ yang sibuk bekerja menghidupi dua putra sekaligus di usia muda, nenek galak yang lebih suka mendedikasikan waktunya—baik yang senggang maupun sibuk tidak ada pengaruhnya—bersama belasan botol _sake_ daripada menggeluti tumpukan pekerjaannya yang setinggi Fuji, paman dengan pembawaan luar biasa santai yang seolah tidak punya pekerjaan yang lebih penting daripada membolak-balik halaman buku tua manual kekawin, dan bibi baik hati yang rasa-rasanya terlalu baik kalau disandingkan dengan paman mesumnya.

Mahiro juga jarang meributkan perihal kehadiran seorang ayah, tidak seperti Shinji.

Bukannya dia tidak butuh ayah. Mahiro butuh sekali, sama seperti anak-anak lain. Dia masih sering iri tiap kali melihat teman-temannya sesumbar mengenai berbagai hal mengenai ayah mereka, memamerkan acara jalan-jalan keluarga mereka yang seru, atau sekadar menceritakan keseharian keluarga normal mereka. Mahiro masih ingin memiliki seorang ayah, bahkan sampai usia akhir remajanya ini. Namun, Mahiro lebih tahu dari Shinji bahwa figur ayah yang kakaknya inginkan itu akan semakin membuat ibu mereka sedih. Yang Mahiro inginkan adalah kebahagiaan sang ibu.

Mahiro ingat sekali cerita pamannya mengenai sang ayah ketika dia baru delapan tahun. Mahiro saat itu sedang main sendiri karena Shinji ngotot ingin menyelesaikan tugas menggambarnya sebelum ibu mereka pulang. Mahiro sedang memainkan, mungkin tepatnya menghancurkan, rubik empat kali empat yang baru kemarin Shinji selesaikan. Mahiro serius sekali (untuk ukuran bocah delapan tahun) memutar-mutar bagian rubik warna-warni sampai warnanya tercampur tak karuan. _Ugh_, gerutunya dalam hati, gemas memegang _puzzle_ kubus yang jelas-jelas bukan poin positifnya, _bagaimana Shinji melakukannya kemarin?_ Tidak peduli sisi mana atau putaran ke arah mana, Mahiro bahkan tidak bisa menyelesaikan satu sisi. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah nanti Shinji akan marah kepadanya.

Kemudian Paman Kakashi, yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri menjulang di depannya, terkekeh dengan suaranya yang selalu terdengar mencurigakan. Suara tipe-tipe penculik anak, Mahiro selalu beranggapan demikian. Suara kekehan Kakashi mengagetkannya, membuat bocah itu membeliak lebar dan terkesiap. Rubiknya jatuh ke lantai.

"Paman!" serunya, lebih condong ke arah kaget sebenarnya. Dia pungut rubik yang sedang ditekuninya sambil memperhatikan sang paman mengambil duduk di sebelahnya. Mahiro suka sekali kalau bermain ditemani pamannya, lebih suka lagi kalau Paman Kakashi datang bersama Bibi Rin karena bibinya selalu membawakan banyak _cookies_ kayu manis yang dia suka.

"Halo, Mahiro." Satu hal yang tidak Mahiro suka adalah kebiasaan pamannya mengacak-acak rambutnya yang mudah berantakan.

Sepanjang siang itu, mereka mengobrol di sela usaha sia-sia Mahiro mengembalikan kondisi rubik itu ke keadaan semula (seriusan, kalau tidak berhasil juga, ide bongkar-pasangnya patut dicoba) dan Paman Kakashi yang tetap seru bersama buku manualnya nomor dua. Tiba-tiba, entah bagaimana dan dimulai dari apa, percakapan mereka tertuju pada topik yang baru Kakashi yang berani menjamahnya. Sang ayah.

Paman Kakashi berkata, "ayahmu itu pria yang baik. Tidak banyak bicara, sedikit keras hati, dan kaku, tapi dia tetap pria yang baik. Dia punya kakak laki-laki jenius yang unggul di setiap bidang yang dia tekuni. Ayah kalian sewaktu masih kecil selalu mengidolakannya, tapi kemudian, sosok idola itu berubah menjadi dinding yang menjulang tinggi sekali di depannya; yang mati-matian dia kejar dan dia panjat, tapi usahanya tidak pernah cukup untuk membuatnya bisa melihat pemandangan di baliknya. Kegagalan dan ketidakpuasan terus menggerogotinya. Ayah kalian tumbuh sebagai pemuda yang pahit, ambisius, tapi diam-diam kesepian karena tidak lagi bisa menjadi adik bagi kakaknya, juga tidak bisa memerankan anak yang membanggakan bagi ayahnya. Kemudian, ayahmu bertemu ibumu. Ini bukan masalah cinta, Mahiro. Ayahmu dulu tidak berpikir dia mencintai ibumu, tapi ibumu lah yang membuka matanya untuk melihat ke arah lain, untuk berhenti mengukur tingginya dinding itu, untuk memilih apa yang benar-benar diinginkannya. Dan jadilah ayahmu yang sekarang. Arsitek muda yang sukses membangun perusahaan konstruksinya sendiri."

Kemudian Mahiro bertanya dengan segenap kepolosan yang bisa bocah delapan tahun kerahkan, "tapi kenapa Ibu pergi dari Ayah?" Sifat unggul Mahiro yang sudah tampak sejak kecil adalah daya tanggapnya. Terkadang Mahiro menanyakan pertanyaan paling fundamental atau pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terdengar tidak penting tetapi kemudian jawabannya begitu filosofis. Mahiro punya pikiran tajam yang membuatnya memiliki pemikiran lebih maju dari anak-anak seusianya, meskipun sepertinya emosinya tidak banyak dikendalikan pikirannya. Mahiro begitu impulsif dan transparan, tidak seperti kakaknya yang butuh ditatap dua kali untuk dimengerti niatnya. "Ayah tidak mencintai Ibu, tapi Ibu tetap punya cinta yang cukup untuk mengompensasi bagian Ayah." Belum lagi kapasitas bicaranya yang luar biasa luas. Mahiro sudah paham banyak istilah asing dan kata-kata sulit.

"Kehidupan orang dewasa tidak berjalan semudah itu, Mahiro."

"Lalu bagaimana?" Mahiro selalu menuntut jawaban hingga memuaskannya.

Paman Kakashi menjawab dengan suara lembut dan sorot mata kebapakan yang janggal di matanya, "karena cinta ibumu terlalu besar untuk membiarkannya tetap bersama ayahmu."

"Aku tidak paham." Mahiro mencebik, matanya memanas karena dadanya yang sesak. "Aku tidak mengerti," bisiknya parau. Tenggorokannya sakit bahkan hanya untuk bicara.

Paman Kakashi kemudian mengelus kepala Mahiro dengan tangan besarnya yang hangat. "Nanti, nanti kau pasti mengerti."

Mahiro tidak tahu kapan dia bisa mengerti. Sekarang dia sudah tujuh belas tahun dan dia masih belum memahami kenapa ibunya meninggalkan ayahnya ketika dengan usia kandungannya masih terlalu muda untuk disadari orang lain. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana cinta bisa menjadi dalih keputusan ibunya untuk pergi. Dari sang ibu, Mahiro mengenal cinta yang tidak sepenuhnya membawa kebahagiaan. Ibunya memang bahagia sekarang, tetapi tidak satu pun kebahagiaan itu berasal dari cinta pria yang menjadi ayah bagi dua putranya.

Mahiro tumbuh dengan kesadaran tinggi terhadap kebahagiaan ibunya. Dia bisa memahami Sakura lebih baik dari memahami dirinya sendiri, tahu hal-hal apa yang akan membuat ibunya senang atau yang akan membuatnya sedih. Mahiro sadar bahwa kini ibunya tidak lagi sanggup menatap Shinji maupun dirinya lama-lama. Kemiripan keduanya dengan sang ayah bahkan membuat Mahiro sendiri ngeri. Karena itu, sehari sebelum sekolah dimulai Mahiro menyeret Shinji ke salon terdekat, mengecat rambut hitam mereka menjadi sewarna merah tembaga, dan menutup iris hitam mereka dengan lensa palsu hijau.

Mahiro bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan ibunya bersedih.

.

Haruno Shinji baru berusia sembilan tahun ketika dia mengetahui nama ayahnya setelah mengorek informasi dari neneknya yang tengah mabuk siang-siang.

"Sasuke—" Nenek Tsunade mengeluarkan suara sendawa panjang. Napasnya bau _sake_, sangat kuat sampai membuat Shinji mengernyitkan kening dalam-dalam. "—Uchiha…hmmm, _dare dakke_?"

Shinji menghela napas. Shinji kecil mulai meragukan kenekatannya siang ini untuk menemui sang nenek yang bisa kapan saja menjelma menjadi nenek sihir paling galak. "Sasuke."

"Aa, ya. Uchiha Sasuke. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan Sakura." Nenek Tsunade kemudian terkekeh panjang, semakin lama semakin lirih, hingga akhirnya tertelungkup di atas meja kerjanya yang juga turut berbau _sake_.

Nama itu bagaikan mantra pemikat yang sangat kuat bagi Shinji. Dia ratusan kali mengulang nama itu dalam benak setiap harinya. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Bagai mantra; bagai oase bagi jiwanya yang kering. Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Kini dia tahu nama ayahnya. Kini dia punya satu nama yang bisa dia panggil di setiap doa dan mimpinya.

Minggu depannya, Shinji mengetahui wajah Uchiha Sasuke. Walaupun puluhan kali ibunya menyuruhnya berkaca setiap kali Shinji maupun Mahiro meminta foto ayahnya, Shinji tidak puas. Shinji menemukan satu foto _close up_ Uchiha Sasuke bersetelan _tuxedo_ hitam sedang menghadiri sebuah pesta entah kapan dan entah dimana dari mesin pencari kilat. Di layar monitor komputer yang dia gunakan, Shinji menyentuh wajah sang ayah untuk pertama kali, menyusuri kontur datar wajahnya, kemudian membandingkannya dengan wajahnya sendiri. Dia kemudian bertanya-tanya dari segi mana wajahnya dikata mirip sang ayah dan apakah kalau sudah dewasa nanti dia juga bisa setampan dan segagah ayahnya.

Diam-diam, Shinji selalu mengidolakan sosok ayah yang dia kenal hanya dari satu-dua kalimat yang tak sengaja menyisip keluar dari mulut rapat nenek Tsunade setiap kali dia mabuk dan dari berita-berita yang mengabarkan kesuksesannya. Kadang-kadang, Shinji senang karena ayahnya orang terkenal. Dia jadi lebih mudah mencari informasi mengenai ayahnya. Namun terkadang (dan porsinya lebih mendominasi), Shinji kesal karena lebih banyak orang yang mengenal ayahnya dan lebih banyak orang yang dikenal ayahnya ketimbang putranya. Shinji tahu dia harus menahan diri, menunggu hingga dia lebih besar supaya bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya. Dia bisa saja pergi ke Tokyo seorang diri, toh dia hafal jalur kereta dari Akita ke Tokyo. Dia sudah lancar membaca kanji dan pandai berhitung hingga empat digit. Namun Shinji tidak ingin pergi tanpa Mahiro dan Ibu, jadi dia terus menahan diri.

Segera, nama dan foto tidak lagi mampu memuaskan dahaganya. Dan Haruno Shinji menjadi lebih kering dari yang sudah-sudah.

Shinji paham dan sadar bahwa Mahiro mengira dia tidak mengetahui perihal masa lalu sang ibu dengan ayah mereka. Nenek Tsunade kadang bisa membocorkan banyak hal kalau Shinji pandai-pandai mencari celah. Shinji tahu kalau ibunya sangat mencintai ayahnya, tetapi mereka tidak bisa bersama. Shinji juga paham kenapa. Cinta bukan lagi konsepsi asing bagi Shinji yang sensitif. Namun, semua itu tidak pernah membuat dahaga Shinji berkurang dan terlupakan selayaknya Mahiro. Shinji menginginkan kehadiran ayahnya dalam kehidupannya yang belum lengkap. Shinji menginginkan pujian dan ucapan selamat dari sang ayah setiap kali dia juara kelas atau memenangkan lomba dan pertandingan olahraga. Shinji ingin pergi ke festival sambil digendong ayahnya di bahu. Shinji ingin mengikuti jejak ayahnya belajar arsitektur. Lebih dari yang manapun, Shinji ingin ayahnya mengenal dirinya.

Namun, berita yang datang mendadak beberapa pekan setelah kepindahan mereka ke Tokyo berhasil menguburkan bayang-bayang indah keluarga impiannya.

Hari itu, Shinji melepaskan keinginan terpendamnya dengan suka rela.

.

Judul beritanya terkesan melebih-lebihkan.

Begitu pendapat Shinji dan Mahiro kompak ketika mereka membaca berita tersebut dalam dua kesempatan berbeda.

Shinji membacanya dari koran berlangganan di pagi yang damai di awal bulan Maret. Beritanya memang tidak diletakkan di halaman depan, tetapi berita yang menggembor-gemborkan kabar percintaan terkini arsitek tersukses Jepang itu tetap saja menyita banyak tempat di laman _entertainment_. Untuk standar seorang pebisnis, nama Uchiha Sasuke setenar selebriti. Shinji tidak heran juga sebenarnya. Ayahnya mendapat julukan _most wanted bachelor_ meskipun usianya sudah nyaris kepala empat bukan hanya karena marga besar Uchiha yang disandangnya. Di usianya yang hampir tiga puluh delapan, Uchiha Sasuke masih setampan dan segagah saat dia masih berusia dua puluhan. Belum lagi perusahaan konstruksi yang dia bangun sendiri semakin mengukuhkan posisinya di dunia bisnis.

Berita kedekatannya dengan seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut merah blonde itu tentu jadi pemberitaan luar biasa besar. Beberapa foto hasil kerja _paparazzi_ yang memperlihatkan kedekatan mereka berdua dalam berbagai kesempatan dipajang besar-besar di halaman koran. Shinji kontan sesak padahal setahunya dia tidak punya sejarah penyakit asma atau gangguan pernapasan lain. Dan Shinji tahu, kalau ibunya sampai melihat berita ini, barangkali tidak akan ada yang tersisa dari serpihan kecil hatinya yang carut-marut. Karenanya, koran pagi hari itu tidak pernah sampai ke tangan Sakura.

Mahiro membaca berita yang sama dari artikel di salah satu majalah bisnis elektronik langganannya. Berita utama majalah mingguan edisi minggu kedua Maret tersebut rasa-rasanya tidak cocok berada di sana. Majalah tersebut harusnya membahas berbagai perkembangan bisnis Jepang, bukannya gosip keluarga. Belum lagi judulnya yang terlalu melebih-lebihkan isi berita yang ternyata hanya berupa berbagai macam asumsi penggosip. Kalau topik utamanya bukan Uchiha Sasuke, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah arsitek terkemuka sekaligus pemilik tiga puluh persen saham Uchiha Company, lengkap disertai dengan emblem Uchiha sebagai latar, Mahiro bakal enggan membacanya. Dan bagaimana pun juga, Haruno Mahiro pernah memimpikan suatu saat dia akan menyandang nama Uchiha dan status anak tidak sahnya terlepas.

Beritanya dimuat dalam dua halaman penuh, lengkap dengan beberapa foto yang pastinya hasil kerja _paparazzi_ dan komentar mengenai kedekatan sang _most wanted bachelor_ edisi majalah Rogue dengan seorang wanita yang hingga beberapa hari lalu belum banyak diketahui eksistensinya. Mahiro tidak henti-hentinya mendengus, menyumpahkan serapah di setiap komentar tak berdasar selama dia membacanya. Beruntung ibunya tidak punya banyak waktu luang untuk sekadar mengikuti berita atau gosip selebriti. Untuk sesaat, Mahiro bisa bernapas lega.

Namun dua minggu kemudian, surat kabar memberitakan telah adanya pertunangan rahasia antara Uchiha Sasuke dengan wanita berambut blonde merah yang berasal dari keluarga rekan bisnis Uchiha, Uzumaki Karin.

Berita besar-besaran itu tidak bisa Shinji serta Mahiro cegah sampai ke telinga ibunya, dan mereka harus rela menyaksikan Haruno Sakura tergelincir dalam sakitnya tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun.

.

"Kenapa dengan rambut kalian?"

Haruno Shinji dan Haruno Mahiro saling tatap, menyuarakan hal yang kurang lebih serupa dari mata _jade_ kembar mereka. Keduanya enggan bicara, hanya saling melemparkan tanggung jawab untuk memberi penjelasan yang masuk akal kepada sang ibu.

"Mahiro? Shinji?" Haruno Sakura memicingkan mata curiga sambil sekali lagi mencermati model dan warna rambut dua putranya yang berubah drastis secara bergantian. Rambut sehitam eboni itu kini berkilat semerah tembaga. Mata hitam mereka juga disamarkan dengan warna _jade_. Hanya model rambut mereka saja yang tidak disamakan. Rambut Shinji yang lebih panjang ditata jatuh ke depan dahi sedangkan rambut Mahiro yang lebih pendek ditata liar ke sana ke mari. Sakura berani bertaruh mereka menghabiskan banyak gel rambut hanya untuk mengatur rambut mereka.

"Hanya ingin ganti penampilan," jawab Mahiro buru-buru begitu mendapati tatapan mengerikan ibunya tanpa ampun ditujukan kepadanya.

"Memulai lembar hidup baru," imbuh Shinji menimpali, membuatnya mendapat sodokan tajam di rusuk dan desisan frustasi Mahiro dari sampingnya.

"_Nani sore_?" Tanpa disangka-sangka, Haruno Sakura mendendangkan tawanya yang renyah.—untuk pertama kalinya dalam seminggu yang terasa berat bagi kembar Haruno itu. "Kenapa harus meniru gaya rambut Paman Gaara dan Paman Sai?"

Mendengar suara tawa sang ibu, Shinji dan Mahiro mau tak mau ikut tersenyum lega. Setelah mendengar berita tak terhindarkan mengenai rencana pertunangan Uchiha Sasuke dengan Uzumaki Karin, ibu mereka secara nyata kehilangan sinar dan senyumnya. Namun, pagi ini mereka berdua bisa membuat sang ibu tertawa. Dua anak kembar itu sampai kesulitan mendeskripsikan kelegaan yang membanjir dalam diri mereka begitu mendengar suara tawa Sakura. "Ibu 'kan tahu kami mengidolakan Paman Gaara dan Paman Sai." Biarpun mereka harus berdandan macam badut, mereka rela-rela saja asal bisa membuat ibu mereka tertawa seperti tadi.

Sakura mengulas senyum misterius yang menandakan dia tak sedikit pun memercayai dalih putra-putranya, tetapi kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar lebih jauh. Anak laki-laki memang harus diberi kebebasan lebih. "Cepat sarapan. Biar Ibu antar kalian sekolah." Digiringnya dua putra kesayangannya ke meja makan, layaknya induk menggiring anak ayamnya.

"Ibu tidak ada _shift_ pagi?" tanya Mahiro dari balik bahunya, menatap sang ibu yang hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dari dagunya.

"Ini hari pertama kalian sekolah. Mana mungkin Ibu mengambil _shift_," jawab Sakura dengan senyum, membuat Mahiro memutar bola mata jengah.

"Ibu kira kami anak sekolah dasar?" komentar Shinji turut merasa jengah. "Kami sudah tujuh belas tahun."

Haruno Sakura berdecak tak sabar. "Kalian tumbuh terlalu cepat. Ibu rindu bayi-bayi manis Ibu yang selalu mengekor tidak mau lepas."

Shinji membekap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, merasakan sensasi panas yang menjalar hingga leher. Di sampingnya, daun telinga Mahiro sudah memerah dan sesekali bergerak-gerak.

"Aw, lihat bayi siapa yang sedang malu-malu," goda ibu mereka semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sepasang kembaran Shinji dan Mahiro hanya bisa diam sambil mati-matian berusaha meredam rona merah di wajah masing-masing.

.

Sekolah baru Shinji dan Mahiro adalah sebuah akademi yang lengkap dari tingkat _shougaku_ hingga _koukou_ yang diasuh oleh yayasan yang sama dengan yayasan rumah sakit internasional tempat ibunya bekerja sekarang. Toujou Gakuen.

Gedung masing-masing tingkat sekolah dipisahkan oleh taman-taman, lapangan olahraga, dan pagar kawat rendah. Gedung untuk sekolah tingkat atas berada di sisi barat kompleks akademi, terdiri dari lima gedung yang dihubungkan dengan strutur terbuka mirip jembatan penyebrangan.

Gedung pertama yang merupakan gedung tiga lantai adalah gedung kantor, dimana di sana dapat ditemukan kantor guru, kantor kepala sekolah, kantor bagian administrasi dan keuangan, perpustakaan, dan ruang persiapan. Gedung kedua adalah _gymnasium_, lengkap dengan lapangan basket dan voli _indoor_. Gedung ketiga dengan empat lantai merupakan gedung bagi kelas-kelas jurusan ilmu alam, dilengkapi dengan berbagai laboratorium untuk menunjang kegiatan pembelajaran. Gedung keempat merupakan gedung untuk kelas ilmu sosial dengan tiga lantai. Gedung terakhir adalah untuk mereka yang memilih kelas bahasa.

Di sekolah ternama tersebut Shinji dan Mahiro akan menghabiskan masa remaja mereka. Di sekolah itu juga dulu ayah dan ibunya, dan masa lalu mereka dimulai. Akan banyak tempat-tempat penuh kenangan di sana.

"Hilangkan dulu wajah cemberutmu itu, Adik." Shinji tiba-tiba memecah keheningan. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan bersisian menuju gedung sekolah mereka setelah turun dari mobil. Kehadiran dua kepala merah mengilat itu tak luput dari perhatian banyak orang di sana, lebih-lebih dengan hobi tebar-tebar senyum Shinji yang tak kenal situasi kondisi.

Mendengar suara Shinji membuat Mahiro semakin memperdalam kerutan di keningnya. Sang kakak di sampingnya hanya bisa menghela napas. "Hentikan dulu hobi tebar-tebar pesonamu, Kakak sial."

Haruno Shinji yang sedang melihat-lihat sekeliling sambil sesekali melemparkan senyum kepada gadis mana pun yang lewat di sekitar mereka segera berdecak kepada sang adik. "Lihat, mereka jadi takut-takut gara-gara wajah masammu itu."

Mahiro semakin memasamkan wajahnya hanya untuk membuat kakaknya semakin sebal. "Kita masih harus ke kantor guru. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bersabar dengan sikapmu." Tanpa tedeng aling, Mahiro menyambar lengan Shinji dan menariknya berjalan lebih cepat memasuki gedung paling depan di kompleks _koukou_, gedung kantor.

"Jasku bisa kusut, Mahiro," protes Shinji seraya berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari cengkeraman tangan Mahiro.

"Barangkali dengan begini kau bakal berhenti mengedip sekali dalam dua detik tiap melihat makhluk apa saja yang kebetulan memakai rok," desis Mahiro tajam. Cengkeramannya justru semakin dikuatkan dan langkahnya semakin dipercepat.

Berjalan susah payah di samping adiknya, Shinji hanya menghela napas. Dia tidak lagi protes dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik Mahiro ke kantor guru. Untuk urusan tenaga, Shinji harus mengaku kalah.

"_Ojamashimasu_," keduanya kompak mengucapkan salam ketika membuka pintu kantor guru yang mereka cari-cari. Mahiro segera melepaskan cengkeramannya dan Shinji segera membenahi jas sekolahnya yang kusut di bagian lengan.

"Apa kalian Haruno bersaudara?" Seorang guru pria berusia di awal lima puluh yang semula duduk di kursi di barisan tengah ruangan berdiri dan bertanya, membuat dua Haruno yang sedang dibicarakan segera menoleh ke sumber suara.

"_Ha'i, Sensei_."

"Haruno Mahiro," panggilnya sambil bolak balik memandangi dua kertas di tangannya dengan dua Haruno yang baru datang. Tak salah lagi sedang berusaha mencocokkan foto di lembar informasi yang dia pegang dengan wajah salah satu Haruno, atau barangkali mencari perbedaan di antara keduanya selain model rambut dan kacamata yang Shinji kenakan.

Melihat kebingungan guru barunya, Mahiro segera unjuk diri.

"Ah, Haruno Shinji bisa menemui Morino-_sensei_ di sana," Guru berwajah ramah tersebut menunjuk sudut ruangan, dimana seorang guru yang memasang tampang seram sedang bersedekap dengan tangan memegang kertas pemukul—seolah dirinya dan pemukul itu adalah bagian tak terpisahkan dan merupakan pemandangan sangat natural. "Beliau adalah wali kelasmu."

"_Ha'i_…" Haruno sulung langsung ciut. Shinji setengah hati melangkah menuju sudut ruangan, tak luput menangkap seringai _zama-miro_ yang dilemparkan Mahiro kepadanya. Kenapa juga pagi-pagi begini dia harus bertemu dengan _sensei_ berwajah galak?

"Nah, Mahiro-_kun_, selamat datang di Toujou Gakuen. Aku adalah Umino Iruka, wali kelasmu selama satu tahun ke depan. Semoga kau betah dan cepat mendapat teman baru. Kau tidak ada kesulitan beradaptasi dengan lingkungan Tokyo, 'kan? Kudengar, banyak hal berbeda di Akita dan di Tokyo."

"_Ha'i_. Tidak banyak kendala berarti selama tinggal di sini, _Sensei_."

"_Yokatta na_."

Lain dengan Mahiro yang beruntung disapa oleh guru baik hati, Shinji justru sedang sial. Begitu sampai di depan sang guru baru, dia ditatap dari bawah ke atas. Pandangan tajam guru barunya terhenti di rambut merah Shinji. "Peraturan pertama, Haruno Shinji." —Shinji menciut, lebih ciut dari semula. "—dilarang mengecat rambut!" Dan PLAK. Kertas pemukul itu mendarat dengan suara mantap ke kepala Shinji.

"_Ha'i, Sensei_…" Haruno Shinji menunduk dalam-dalam. Entah kenapa keberuntungannya pelan-pelan hilang semenjak datang ke Tokyo.

.

Tidak seperti saudara kembar kebanyakan, duo Shinji–Mahiro tidak pernah punya masalah kalau harus dipisahkan. Keduanya justru senang-senang saja karena terbebas dari satu sama lain. Sang kakak lega karena bisa lebih bebas melancarkan pesonanya karena wajah masam yang biasanya bersamanya hilang sudah. Sang adik lega karena bisa terbebas dari kuntitan gadis-gadis yang terbujuk rayu pesona murahan kakaknya. Frekuensi pertengkaran mereka juga menurun secara signifikan.

Memilih dua jurusan studi yang berbeda membuat mereka dipisahkan lapangan dan taman satu sama lain. Shinji di kelas ilmu alam sedangkan Mahiro di kelas sosialnya. Dua Haruno tersebut memang hanya mirip dari segi wajah. Baik sifat, bakat, hobi, kesukaan, maupun kebiasaan mereka tidak pernah sama.

Sulung Haruno dikenal sebagai pribadi yang lebih santai dan suka bermain-main. Dia diberkahi ingatan fotografis dan bakat seni mengalir dalam darahnya. Yang dia sukai (selain ibu dan gadis-gadis) adalah segala hal yang berhubungan arsitektur dan permainan warna. Bungsu Haruno punya sifat yang kurang lebih mirip ayahnya: serius, sedikit kaku, dan canggung kalau sudah berhadapan dengan orang lain, terutama lawan jenis. Dia tidak punya ingatan fotografis seperti kakaknya, tetapi daya tangkap permasalahannya lebih unggul, membuatnya dengan cepat memahami hal apa pun yang dia pelajari. Dia mencintai angka. Dia suka pelajaran berhitung, suka mengutak-atik deretan angka, dan ingin menekuni dunia bisnis. Dengan dua bakat dan minat yang berbeda itu, keduanya memilih jalur kelas yang juga berbeda di _koukou_.

Di kelas barunya, Shinji langsung menjadi buah bibir para gadis karena keramahan yang dia tunjukkan—masih dengan senyum pangerannya yang alami. Di lain pihak, Mahiro langsung tergabung ke dalam kelompok para murid lelaki. Sikap masamnya yang ditujukan kepada para gadis dengan efektif memblok serangan _fangirl_ apa pun yang bakal diterimanya.

Sungguh dua pribadi yang berbeda. Dan sepertinya kadar keberuntungan mereka mulai bergerak ke satu sisi, menjadikan satu Haruno lebih beruntung dari Haruno yang lain.

.

Baiklah.

Keberuntungan Haruno Shinji memang memudar. Pagi-pagi bertemu dengan _sensei_ galak dan mendapat amukannya masih belum apa-apa kalau dibandingkan dengan situasi sekarang ini. Situasi yang bakal dengan senang hati Shinji kategorikan mimpi buruk.

Yap. Ini pasti hanya mimpi buruk. Pasti. Pasti. Pasti.

Shinji menarik napas panjang, kemudian menghelanya pelan-pelan lewat mulut. Pelan sekali. Dia harap debaran jantungnya bisa memelan karena sekarang dadanya sakit sekali. Dia coba sekali lagi memantrai diri: ini hanya mimpi buruk. Namun sayangnya, suara lantang yang menusuk-nusuk telinganya tanpa ampun itu tak kunjung pergi.

"Namamu Haruno? Benar-benar Haruno? Ditulis dengan kanji musim semi dan pedesaan? Begitu? Bisa kau sebutkan namamu, nama ayah dan ibumu? Apakah Haruno itu nama dari pihak ibumu?"

Shinji memejamkan mata dan memaki dalam hati. Bagaimana dia bisa jatuh ke dalam situasi semacam ini?

Oh ya. Ketika dia baru keluar dari ruang administrasi untuk menyelesaikan beberapa hal mengenai data diri dan adiknya, kemudian seorang karyawan meneriakkan namanya keras-keras di koridor gara-gara buku tertinggal. Siapa yang tahu ternyata di sekitar sana ada seorang pria yang mengenal nama Haruno lebih baik dari telapak tangannya sendiri?

Sempurna. Mahiro pasti akan mengamuk kalau Shinji tidak pintar-pintar mengelak.

Dibukanya matanya dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk apa pun yang akan datang kepadanya. "Haruno ditulis dengan kanji _haru_ untuk jauh, seperti _harubaru_, dan _no_ dari tanah lapang. Itu nama pihak ayah saya. Permisi." Shinji menjawab cepat, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan ke arah berlawanan, memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan memutar taman, meninggalkan pria bermata biru jernih yang sepertinya seusia ibunya.

Ini hari pertamanya sekolah dan dia sudah bertemu seseorang yang mengenal ibunya? Demi Tuhan. Shinji mengerang dalam hati. Dia kira Tokyo itu luas. Bukannya kata orang menyembunyikan daun sebaiknya di hutan?

Sepertinya mengikuti paksaan Mahiro untuk mengecat rambut dan memakai lensa kontak adalah keputusan yang tepat. Kalau tidak, barangkali paman yang tadi itu pasti sudah bertanya 'kau ada hubungan apa dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Kau mirip sekali'. Shinji tentunya tidak ingin itu sampai terjadi.

Begitu berbelok ke koridor yang mengarah ke gedung kelas-kelas, Shinji mempercepat langkah. Kalau biasanya dia sudah akan tebar senyum ke sana ke mari, tetapi sekarang kondisi sedang darurat. Dia harus buru-buru menemukan Mahiro di kelasnya—atau dimana pun dia berada di jam istirahat siang ini—dan memberitakan peristiwa terbaru yang dia alami.

"Mahiro!" Shinji menemukan sang adik hendak masuk ke kelasnya sambil membawa buku yang dibuka lebar di depan wajahnya. Mahiro benar-benar menyalin sempurna kebiasaan paman mereka berjalan sambil membaca (atau membaca sambil berjalan? Shinji tidak benar-benar paham).

Haruno Mahiro mengangkat arah pandangan matanya dari buku yang sedang dia tekuni. Tangan kanannya tenggelam di saku celana, gaya santainya sehari-hari. "Shinji."

Duo Haruno pendatang baru di Toujou Gakuen itu mendapat perhatian dari banyak murid lain. Selain karena kemiripan keduanya yang luar biasa, wajah mereka juga patut diapresiasi. Tak jarang beberapa murid perempuan terang-terangan mengamati keduanya dengan antusias dari kepala hingga sepatu.

"Aku perlu bicara."

Mahiro menaikkan sebelah alis pertanda bingung karena kedatangan Shinji yang tiba-tiba ke gedung kelasnya, tetapi memilih untuk tidak berkomentar. Sosok Shinji dalam balutan seragam jas kelabu dengan dasi hijau tampak mencolok di tengah kerumunan murid berdasi merah. Jarang-jarang Shinji bersikap serius dan mengabaikan perhatian gadis-gadis di sekitarnya, jadi ketika kakaknya sedang serius, Mahiro akan turut bersikap serius. Keduanya kemudian berjalan bersisian—sekali lagi menyedot perhatian banyak gadis—dan berbelok ke arah jembatan yang menghubungkan gedung kelas sosial dengan kelas bahasa, mengambil tempat di tepi jembatan penghubung yang lebih sepi dari koridor kelas.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku bertemu seorang pria yang mengenal Ibu. Nama keluarga Haruno, tepatnya."

Mahiro menunjukkan ekspresi kekagetan sekilas sebelum kembali menata ekspresi tenang dan kalemnya. "Haruno itu marga yang umum. Tidak terlalu mengejutkan kalau orang mengenalnya."

Shinji menggeleng. Dia yakin betul kalau pria tadi merujuk kepada ibu mereka "Wanita dengan nama keluarga Haruno. _Haru_ dari musim semi dan _no_ dari pedesaan. Ibu kita."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Mahiro heran. Keningnya berkerut samar. "Atau kau saja yang terlalu paranoid?"

Dengan desahan panjang, Shinji kembali menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan terlalu memikirkannya kalau pria itu tidak terlihat begitu…putus asa saat menanyaiku. Seolah-olah dia sudah lama mencari wanita bermarga Haruno."

Mahiro mengalihkan pandangan ke kejauhan. Dia menimbang-nimbang berbagai kemungkinan dalam kepalanya. "Bagaimana reaksimu tadi?"

"Aku berbohong soal kanji nama dan Haruno dari pihak ayah."

Si adik mengangguk-angguk paham. "Kukira penampilan kita sudah berbeda."

"Aa, tapi dia bertanya karena seorang karyawan memanggil namaku. Kurasa dia tidak mengenali wajah kita. Lagipula, kalaupun wajah kita yang menjadi penciri, dia tidak akan menyebut nama Haruno."

Mahiro mengangguk setuju. Seringai tipis muncul di sudut wajahnya. "Mungkin kita malah dipanggil Uchiha," katanya dengan nada kental sarkasme kering.

Shinji mengamati reaksi adiknya dari sudut mata. Aneh. Mahiro justru mendapati situasi mereka patut ditertawakan. Terkadang, Mahiro punya pandangan yang ekstrim mengenai sesuatu. "Hn. Mungkin Paman Kakashi bisa membantu," ujarnya dengan nada terkendali.

.

Ucapkan terima kasih pada ingatan fotografis dan tangan artistik Shinji, dalam lima belas menit mereka sudah mendapatkan satu gambar sketsa kasar seorang pria, lengkap pakaian yang dikenakannya sewaktu bertemu dengan Shinji.

Berdiri di belakang Shinji yang sedang menyelesaikan sentuhan akhir sketsanya, Kakashi memandang gambar tersebut dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Matanya masih tampak malas-malasan, tetapi bagi orang yang cukup mengenalnya akan tampak ketegangan yang nyaris tak kentara di sudut dalam matanya. "Aah…"

"Kau kenal pria itu?" tanya Mahiro segera setelah menyadari respon Kakashi. Matanya menelisik wajah pamannya dengan ketajamannya.

Dengan sikap santai dan nyaris-tak-bersemangatnya, Hatake Kakashi hanya menawarkan senyuman yang membuat sudut-sudut matanya berkerut dalam.

Haruno Mahiro memicingkan mata dan Shinji menengok dari balik bahu dengan mata penuh antusias.

"Paman kenal pria ini?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dua remaja yang sudah dia asuh dari bayi, Kakashi justru mengacak-acak rambut Shinji sambil mengomentari gambarnya. "Gambarmu semakin bagus, Shinji-_kun_. Kau sering berlatih dengan Paman Sai lagi?"

Kali ini, Shinji ikut memicingkan mata. "Tiap kali Paman memanggilku dengan –_kun_, pasti ada yang tidak beres."

Kakashi segera menutup mulut, kemudian buru-buru menampilkan senyum polosnya—senyum terlalu polosnya. "_Ara_?"

Shinji memutar bola mata, Mahiro mendengus.

"Bilang saja, Paman," tukas Mahiro tak sabar.

"Kalian mungkin tidak akan tenang begitu mendengarnya," Kakashi mencoba memperingatkan.

"Paman tahu sendiri kami ini keras kepala, jadi bicara sajalah," potong Shinji. Pensil gambar yang dia pakai diputar-putar di sela-sela jemari panjangnya yang ramping.

Kakashi memang yang paling tahu sampai sejauh mana kekeraskepalaan dua putra baptisnya. Kalau sudah menginginkan sesuatu, hanya ada sedikit hal yang bisa menghentikan mereka dan sejauh ini, Kakashi bukan salah satunya. "Hm, bagaimana aku menyampaikannya…" Kakashi melipat tangan di depan dada, memasang postur berpikirnya. "Bisa dibilang, pria itu sudah seperti kakak bagi Sakura. Dia juga sahabat baik ayah kalian. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uzumaki…Naruto?" ulang Mahiro. Keningnya berkerut. "Dimana aku pernah mendengarnya?" Dia bertukar pandang dengan kakaknya.

"Mungkin ibumu pernah menceritakannya kepada kalian?"

Mahiro menggeleng yakin. Ibunya tidak pernah buka mulut mengenai kehidupan masa kecilnya hingga sebelum dia pindah ke Akita. Mahiro dan Shinji hanya tahu beberapa hal, itu pun karena mereka memaksa bertanya kepada Paman Kakashi, Gaara, atau Sai, dan sesekali dari Tsunade yang sedang mabuk berat. "Ibu tidak pernah bercerita kepada kami. Paman tahu sendiri."

"Aa…" Kakashi tertawa gugup. Dia usap-usap tengkuknya sambil memutar otak.

Di depannya, Shinji duduk dengan kekalemannya yang mengkhawatirkan. Wajahnya kosong dari segala macam ekspresi. "Uzumaki…Karin. Kalau yang itu, kau kenal, Mahiro?" Shinji menengadah memandang adiknya yang masih berwajah bingung. Suaranya sejelas air terjun, membuat Mahiro gemetar ngeri. Senyumnya hampa.

Ketika akhirnya pemahaman itu terendap dalam diri Mahiro, bungsu Haruno tersebut terbelalak. "_A_—_ano onna_…"

"_Seikai_." Shinji mengangguk membenarkan. "Tunangan ayah tercinta kita—atau setidaknya, begitu beritanya," ujarnya dengan nada gelayut main-main dalam suaranya.

Sayangnya, selera humor Mahiro berbeda dari sang kakak. Ekspresinya justru berubah kaku dan pandangan matanya mengeras. Kalau kekuatan pandangan bisa diwujudkan dalam rupa fisik, barangkali meja di depan Shinji sudah remuk redam.

"Siapa yang sangka kita hidup di dunia yang sempit sekali?" Putra sulung Sakura mengedipkan sebelah mata kepada adiknya yang sedang bermuka seram. "Apa dua orang ini punya hubungan keluarga, Paman?"

Merasa usaha pura-pura tidak tahunya akan sia-sia, Kakashi menghela napas. "Semacam kerabat jauh dari pihak ibu Naruto."

"Lihat, _little brother_, takdir sedang menggigit bokong kita."

.

Haruno Sakura kali pertama bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke ketika dia berusia lima belas tahun, sedang mengikuti ujian masuk ke Toujou Gakuen, akademi tempat kedua putranya juga bersekolah sekarang. Uchiha Sasuke adalah murid di akademi tersebut, berada satu tingkat di atas Sakura. Kehadiran Uchiha Sasuke dalam kehidupan Sakura tidak lepas dari peran Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai kakak Sakura dan juga sahabat sepanjang masa Sasuke. Mereka bertiga mulai menghabiskan waktu bersama. Jalan-jalan, _camping_, nonton bioskop, lari pagi, sampai acara belajar dan mengerjakan tugas bersama. Kedekatan mereka serasa tidak terpisahkan. Namun, baik Sakura maupun Sasuke menyadari bahwa kedekatan mereka hanya akan terjadi karena kehadiran Naruto yang berperan bagai lem kuat untuk keduanya.

Satu perasaan yang sama-sama Sakura dan Sasuke rasakan terhadap satu sama lain adalah rasa hormat. Sakura menghormati Sasuke karena melihat pribadinya yang kuat dan pekerja keras bahkan di usianya yang masih remaja walaupun dia berasal dari keluarga kaya raya. Rasa hormat yang Sasuke tujukan kepada Sakura berasal dari pemahaman mendalam mengenai kondisi masa kecil Sakura yang tidak beruntung. Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya sekaligus di usia tujuh tahun sama sekali bukan hal mudah, belum lagi adanya efek samping kecelakaan yang membuat Sakura tidak lagi memiliki memori di hari-hari terakhirnya bersama kedua orang tua yang tidak akan pernah bisa dia jumpai lagi. Kepergian orang terkasih telah membuat lubang mendalam, tetapi mengetahui bahwa dia tidak bisa mengenang mereka membuat kesedihan itu menjadi jauh lebih sulit untuk ditahan. Meskipun begitu, Sakura tetap tumbuh sebagai gadis yang kuat dan baik hati.

Pada satu titik krusial dalam masa remajanya, setelah beberapa lama dia mengenal Sasuke, Sakura telah menumbuhkan satu perasaan baru bernama kekaguman. Semakin hari dia mengenal Sasuke, semakin dia memahaminya dan semakin besar rasa kagum yang dia rasakan. Sakura mengagumi segala hal mengenai Uchiha Sasuke. Latar belakang keluarganya yang merupakan salah satu klan terpandang adalah salah satunya, tetapi pribadi Sasuke adalah alasan terkuatnya. Sakura mengagumi setiap upaya keras yang Sasuke lakukan untuk membanggakan kedua orang tuanya, terutama sang ayah. Sakura mengagumi setiap upaya pembuktian dirinya. Sakura mengagumi setiap pengorbanan yang Sasuke lakukan. Bahkan Sakura mengagumi setiap kegagalannya, yang tidak pernah membuat pemuda itu berhenti.

Namun, lambat laun Sakura menyadari adanya kepahitan mendalam yang Sasuke rasakan. Setiap kegagalan yang dia rasakan, setiap gelengan tidak puas yang dia terima, setiap kenyataan bahwa sang kakak masih selalu satu langkah, kalau tidak beberapa langkah, lebih baik darinya selalu mengantarkan Sasuke selangkah lebih dekat menuju keputusasaannya. Dan di usia tujuh belas tahun, Sakura tidak lagi menemukan diri Sasuke yang pertama kali dikenalnya; yang bersinar, yang penuh semangat dan gairah. Kini pemuda itu sudah berubah menjadi pemuda yang pahit, tidak lagi memiliki sinar mata kagum tiap kali melihat dunia, dan yang dia punya hanya ambisi untuk mengalahkan kakaknya. Dia telah lupa cara berbahagia. Dia tidak paham cara mencinta.

Rasa kagum itu berubah menjadi rasa belas kasih dan keinginan kuat untuk melepaskan Sasuke dari jeruji dan borgol apa pun yang membelenggunya. Sakura telah melakukan segala cara, menjadi apa saja yang Sasuke butuhkan, kapan saja, dimana saja. Dan di usianya yang ke sembilan belas, di malam dimana Sasuke sekali lagi dikalahkan oleh keputusasaannya, Sakura tetap di sampingnya. Sakura terus mendampinginya, membimbing dan memberinya kekuatan dan keberanian untuk melangkah keluar dari bayang-bayang kesuksesan kakaknya. Sakura yang mengajak Sasuke untuk menilik ada dunia lain yang tidak berada di balik dinding tinggi kakaknya. Sakura yang mengajari Sasuke ada banyak hal yang bisa dia raih. Sakura yang memberinya cinta tak bersyarat. Sakura memberinya banyak, tanpa mendapat gantinya.

Ketika enam minggu kemudian Sakura menyadari kehamilannya, satu hal yang ada dalam benaknya adalah dia tidak akan menjadi satu hal yang akan menghancurkan masa depan Sasuke. Sakura tidak akan menempatkan dirinya di posisi antara. Sasuke baru saja berhasil bangkit dan meninggalkan keputusasaannya, beralih mengejar keinginan terpendamnya sebagai seorang arsitek, dan memulai lembar baru. Dan dengan pikiran semacam itu dalam benak, Sakura mengemasi barang-barangnya dan menghilang tanpa jejak dari Tokyo, meninggalkan seluruh dirinya dan cintanya.

Calon ibu muda tersebut beruntung memiliki Tsunade, wanita yang mengasuhnya, yang tidak pernah mempertanyakan keputusannya. Hatake Kakashi, rekan kerja mendiang ayahnya dulu, dan istrinya, Hatake Rin, ikut mendampingi Sakura di masa-masa terberatnya dan bersama-sama mereka memulai kehidupan baru di Akita, jauh dari babak lama kehidupan Haruno Sakura.

Satu hal yang tidak pernah Sakura sangka adalah cinta yang tanpa sadar telah tumbuh dalam dirinya justru berubah menjadi satu bentuk cinta yang tak kunjung padam. Cintanya bertambah besar seiring dengan usia kandungannya yang semakin tua. Dan kalau besarnya cinta itu belum cukup, kehadiran dua putra sekaligus semakin memantapkan kehadiran cinta itu dalam diri Haruno Sakura, sang ibu muda. Yang bisa dia rasakan hanya cinta dan cinta dan cinta.

Dua putranya lahir di bulan November ketika jalanan dilapisi dedaunan merah keemasan. Mereka lahir berjarak lima belas menit. Keduanya bukan kembar identik walaupun siapa pun yang melihat mereka tidak akan percaya karena wajah mereka berdua sangat mirip—wajah yang sepenuhnya mereka warisi dari sang ayah tanpa sedikit pun campur tangan bagian Sakura. Mereka punya dua plasenta berbeda dan tipe darah yang juga berbeda. Yang lahir pertama memiliki darah tipe B dan dia beri nama Shinji sedangkan adiknya berdarah A dan bernama Mahiro. Nama mereka ditulis dengan dua kanji. Kanji pertama nama ditulis dengan kanji serupa yang berarti kebenaran. Kata _ji_ dari nama Shinji ditulis dengan kanji untuk _michi_, jalan. Kanji _hiro_ pada nama Mahiro berasal dari kata _tazuneru_ yang artinya mencari. Sakura bisa memberi mereka nama yang seperti apa pun bagusnya, tetapi mereka tetap akan mewarisi nama keluarganya, Haruno, beserta status tidak sahnya. Sakura benar-benar menyesali hal tersebut. Dia tidak bisa mengubahnya karena status keabsahan mereka hanya bisa diganti begitu sang ayah mengakui mereka.

Menyaksikan kedua putranya tumbuh besar, Sakura menyadari satu hal: keduanya merupakan dua sisi yang berlainan. Mereka serupa sang ayah, tetapi kini menapaki jalan yang benar-benar berbeda darinya. Shinji dan Mahiro tidak pernah memiliki satu keinginan yang sama. Mulai dari model pakaian sampai hal paling rumit seperti cita-cita, mereka berbeda. Keduanya juga memiliki kepribadian yang saling bertolak belakang. Bagi Sakura, Shinji dan Mahiro adalah sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang lain—sosok-sosok Sasuke yang mungkin terbentuk jika pria itu tumbuh besar dari lingkungan keluarga yang berbeda. Namun yang terpenting, Shinji dan Mahiro adalah simbol keberanian ayahnya. Sakura yakin itu.

Ada masa-masa dimana Sakura berharap keduanya bisa mewarisi nama sang ayah, melepaskan status mereka sebagai anak tidak sah. Namun sekali lagi, Haruno Sakura tidak akan menjadi penghalang bagi masa depan dan kebahagiaan yang mungkin bisa Sasuke raih. Dia tidak akan menjadi satu faktor yang merusak hidup pria yang dicintainya.

Kedua putranya akan memahaminya.

.

"Apa-apaan rambutmu?"

Shinji yang baru keluar dari kamarnya, lengkap dengan jas sekolahnya, menoleh. "Uh?"

"Kau apakan rambutmu?" ulangnya Mahiro dengan mata memicing dan suara tajam. "Kenapa kau menghapus catnya?"

Sambil membenahi kerah kemejanya yang berantakan, Shinji menyentuh ujung rambutnya yang masih lembab. "Aku terancam kena detensi kalau tidak menghapusnya. Morino-_sensei_ sudah mengancamku dari dua minggu lalu."

Mendapat jawaban yang tidak berbobot (menurutnya) itu, Mahiro melangkah maju kemudian mencengkeram kerah kemeja kakaknya dan mendorongnya hingga membentur dinding. "Jangan beri aku jawaban sampah semacam itu!"

Si kakak mendesis ketika kepalanya terbentur dinding yang keras tanpa ampun. Matanya yang terbebas dari warna _jade_ palsu membeliak. Dia cengkeram balik kerah kemeja adiknya dan menggoyangkannya kuat-kuat. "Kau yang harus berhenti bicara sampah, Mahiro."

"Kau mau menghancurkannya sekarang?" tuntut Mahiro dengan nada mengancam. Dia tidak lagi suka menggunakan adu pukul untuk menyelesaikan perselisihannya dengan Shinji, tetapi pagi ini ide tersebut terdengar sangat menggoda.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kuhancurkan? Penyamaran kita?" Shinji mendorong Mahiro kuat-kuat hingga cengkeraman ke kerahnya terlepas dan meninggalkan bekas renggutan kusut di sana. "Ini bodoh, Mahiro!"

"Kebodohan ini juga yang membuatmu tetap tidak dikenali! Dan lihat apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu semua!"

"Jangan bawa-bawa pembicaraan itu lagi! Kita berdua tahu niat awalmu hanya untuk mengubah penampilan kita supaya Ibu tidak teringat Ayah setiap melihat kita. Jangan mengira aku tidak tahu!" Shinji membentak keras, membuat Mahiro terdiam. "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Jangan menganggapku bodoh dan merasa bisa membohongiku dengan dalih bodoh semacam penyamaran. Aku tahu sebenarnya kau tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang katakan. Aku tahu yang kau inginkan hanya kebahagiaan Ibu. Kau bahkan tidak akan peduli kalau salah satu Uchiha mendatangimu." Shinji menghela napas berat. "Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak peduli? Memangnya kau pikir dengan cat rambut dan lensa kontak bisa membuat Ibu lebih bahagia dari sekarang?" tuntutnya. Ketika Mahiro enggan menjawab, dia berteriak. "Memangnya kau tahu apa yang bisa membuat Ibu bahagia?!" Shinji tertawa mencemooh. "Hadapi saja, _little brother_. Kau cuma takut. Kau takut berhadapan dengan siapa sebenarnya dirimu."

Di hadapannya, Mahiro menundukkan kepala. Rambutnya yang belum ditata dengan gel jatuh menutupi pandangannya. Melihatnya membuat Shinji mengendurkan otot-ototnya yang tegang.

"Aku lelah. Aku sudah lelah berbohong. Aku ingin lepas dari kebohongan, seperti apa yang Ibu harapkan dari kita melalui nama yang dia berikan."

"Tidak hanya kau yang ingin begitu," ujar Mahiro lirih. Ada nada kekalahan dalam caranya bicara.

"Tidak, tapi kurasa kau masih enggan berhenti," balas Shinji dengan suara lebih halus.

"Berita itu sudah menghancurkan Ibu padahal aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan Ibu sedih."

Dengan langkah tanpa suara, Shinji maju selangkah. Dia tepuk-tepuk bahu adiknya dengan afeksi yang jarang dia tunjukan secara verbal. "Memang, tapi bukan berarti kita tidak akan bersama Ibu," katanya pelan. "Mereka bisa katakan apa pun tentang kita, tapi kita tetap anak Ibu. Tidak akan ada yang berubah."

Mahiro kembali terdiam dengan kepala tetap tertunduk. Otot-otot bahunya terasa lebih rileks di bawah sentuhan Shinji. Kerut dalam di dahinya juga perlahan turut menghilang.

"Anak-anak, ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian belum sarapan?" Dua bersaudara itu serempak menoleh ke arah tangga, mendapati ibu mereka berdiri di anak tangga teratas dengan mengenakan pakaiannya semalam. Wajahnya menampakkan lelah, tetapi tetap saja dia terlihat luar biasa cantik di mata kedua putranya. Dia baru pulang dari _shift_ malamnya di rumah sakit dan hanya punya waktu enam jam untuk beristirahat sebelum memulai kembali _shift_ siangnya. "Kalian bertengkar lagi?"

Shinji segera berbalik penuh, menawarkan senyum miringnya. "Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa Ibu berpikir begitu?"

Memutar bola mata, Sakura mendekap tangan di depan dada. "Oh, ayolah. Ibu kira kita sudah melewati masa pura-pura tidak tahu."

"Masa sih?" elak Shinji.

"Oh, anak-anak Ibu yang manis," Sakura melangkah mendekat sambil mengulum senyum. Dia tepuk-tepuk pipi Shinji dan Mahiro lembut bergantian. "Yaah, karena kalian sudah selesai berkelahi, Ibu tidak akan ganti mengomel." Dia raih tangan Mahiro dan menggenggamnya erat. Sejenak dia pandangi putra bungsunya dengan tatapan yang tidak terbaca. "Kau sudah boleh menghapus cat rambutmu, Mahiro. Ibu sudah tidak apa-apa."

Mendengar ucapan sang ibu, Mahiro serta-merta mengangkat wajah. Matanya terbelelak. Dia membuka mulut untuk bicara, tetapi suaranya hilang entah kemana.

"Ibu tahu, Sayang. Ibu tahu," ujar Sakura dengan nada lembut keibuannya. "Sudah tidak apa-apa." Dia acak-acak rambut Mahiro.

Di depannya, Shinji tersenyum kepada sang adik yang masih terpana. "Nah, sudah 'kan? Kau mandi lagi sana, hapus cat rambutmu. Aku masih punya sisanya di kamar mandi."

"Hmm, lagipula Ibu tidak ingin ditelpon dua _sensei_ sekaligus gara-gara rambut merah kalian." Dia sikut rusuk putra sulungnya main-main.

Shinji mengerang. "Pak tua itu…"

"Nah, Mahiro akan mandi, Shinji yang akan membuat sarapan, dan Ibu akan bersiap mengantar kalian."

"Ibu tidak lelah?" tanya Mahiro khawatir.

"Hanya sedikit, tapi Ibu ingin bertemu dengan Paman Gaara mumpung paman kalian sedang di sini."

"Paman di sini?" tanya Shinji dengan gemerlap antusias di matanya.

"Iya. Paman Gaara sedang ada urusan dengan kepala sekolah kalian, jadi sekalian saja Ibu bertemu di sana. Cepat bergerak kalau tidak mau terlambat."

.

Memiliki dua putra di usia muda dan merawat mereka seorang diri memang bukan hal biasa, tetapi berjalan di keramaian ditemani mereka yang bagaikan bayangan cerminan masing-masing lebih tidak biasa lagi. Belum lagi mendapat tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Karena Toujou Gakuen tidak menyediakan tempat parkir untuk tamu, Sakura terpaksa memarkir mobilnya di lokasi parkir umum yang berjarak satu blok dari kompleks akademi. Bayangkan saja bagaimana rasanya berjalan di Senin yang sibuk di wilayah perkantoran dan persekolahan terpadat di Tsukiji. Belum lagi euforia perihal berita _most wanted bachelor_ itu belum juga mereda padahal sudah hampir sebulan berlalu. Dan jangan lupakan sikap dua putranya yang seakrab air dan minyak. Shinji tak henti-hentinya menggoda si adik dan Mahiro tak henti-hentinya termakan ucapan si kakak. Keduanya benar-benar menarik perhatian yang sesungguhnya tak diinginkan.

"Bu, aku ingin kopi."

"Di rumah saja, Mahiro."

"Tapi di dekat sini ada kafe yang kopinya enak sekali."

"Uh huh, Ibu pasti suka," imbuh Shinji menyemangati.

Kalau sudah sama-sama ingin, dua kembar bersaudara itu jadi luar biasa kompak.

Merasa aksi bujukan keduanya tidak akan berhenti sampai mereka benar-benar mendapat secangkir kopi yang menjadi perkara, Sakura akhirnya menyerah dan mengikuti kedua putranya yang mengambil alih memimpin jalan. "Baiklah."

Kafe kopi yang mereka maksud adalah kafe kecil dekat sudut blok. Beruntung pagi itu kafe tidak terlalu dipenuhi pengunjung. Kalau tidak mereka benar-benar bisa terlambat.

"Pesankan kopi ekstra susu tanpa gula untukku, Shinji."

Sang kakak menatap adiknya sinis. "Berterima kasihlah karena pagi ini aku ingin jadi anak penurut kesayangan Ibu, _little brother_. Ayo, Bu."

Shinji segera menggiring ibunya memasuki kafe, meninggalkan tas sekolahnya bersama Mahiro yang memilih duduk di bangku depan kafe.

"Ibu mau yang mana? Kusarankan Americano," ujar Shinji kepada ibunya begitu mereka sampai di depan kasir.

"Hmm, baiklah. Terserah kau saja."

"Kotori-_chan_," panggil Shinji dengan akrab seraya melirik _nametag_ pegawai yang tersemat di dada kasir. Si kasir yang usianya tidak lebih dari dua puluh tahun itu langsung tersipu-sipu begitu Shinji mengedipkan mata kepadanya. "Dua Iced Americano dan satu kopi hitam _double_," katanya dengan suara halus.

Di sampingnya, Sakura menghela napas. "Tadi Mahiro pesan kopi ekstra susu, Shinji," tegur sang ibu sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Shinji hanya menyunggingkan senyum miringnya kepada sang ibu, kemudian mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dompetnya. Setelah menerima pesanannya, satu kedipan nakal tak lupa dia berikan kepada kasir yang malang. Begitu keduanya keluar kafe, Mahiro sudah menunggu dengan tak sabar.

"Mana punyaku?"

Dengan seringai jahil yang gagal disadari Mahiro, Shinji mengulurkan gelas plastik berwarna cokelat gelap tersebut kepada adiknya yang sudah menunggu dengan antusias. Tanpa curiga, Mahiro menyedotnya dalam-dalam dan seketika terbatuk merasakan rasa pahit yang kental di lidahnya. Shinji tertawa terbahak-bahak, mengundang perhatian banyak orang yang sudah memperhatikan mereka sedari awal.

"Shinji!" teriak Mahiro kesal. Cairan kopi pahitnya menetes dari sudut-sudut bibir. Wajahnya mengernyit karena tidak terbiasa dengan rasa pahitnya. Baik Shinji maupun Mahiro memang mewarisi gigi manis ibu mereka.

"Adik tidak boleh main perintah kakaknya, _little brother_," tukas Shinji dengan seringai mengejek.

Mahiro memicingkan mata sebal, tetapi memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar begitu melihat wajah tegas ibunya kembali terpasang.

"Sudah selesai bermain-mainnya? Kalian benar-benar akan terlambat sekarang."

Kemudian, tanpa banyak bicara ketiganya kembali melanjutkan langkah menuju akademi yang ada di seberang jalan. Untungnya kompleks _koukou_ memiliki gerbang masuk sendiri sehingga mereka tidak perlu memutar jalan untuk mencapai gerbang utama. Hanya dengan satu kali penyeberangan mereka sudah bisa mencapai gedung sekolah.

"Ibu sudah menghubungi Paman Gaara?" tanya Shinji sambil mengamati sekeliling. Ketiganya berjalan terus hingga memasuki gedung utama yang merupakan gedung pusat kantor sekolah.

Sakura yang sedang mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku roknya memberi anggukan. "Di koridor depan."

"Aku perlu ke toilet. Rasa pahit kopinya masih terasa sekali," keluh Mahiro pelan, kemudian berbelok masuk ke toilet tanpa benar-benar menunggu jawaban.

"Ya sudah. Kalau nanti Ibu dan kakakmu sudah tidak di sini, kau langsung ke kelas saja."

Mahiro mengangguk patuh dan menghilang di balik pintu kayu toilet.

"Ah, rambut merahnya mudah sekali dikenali," ujar Shinji dengan senyum kecil ketika melihat punggung Gaara di sisi kiri koridor. Pamannya itu sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang yang tampak antusias sekali. "Paman Gaara!"

Sabaku Gaara menoleh ke belakang, kemudian tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Shinji dan Sakura. Dia melambai sebentar, mengisyaratkan keduanya mendekat. Shinji langsung berlari menghampiri, tetapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti ketika mengetahui siapa yang sedang mengobrol dengan pamannya tadi.

"Siapa, Gaara?"

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto.

Shinji terdiam kaku. Dia berusaha mengalihkan fokusnya ke apa saja selain sosok pria blonde di depannya. Nah, kalau sudah begini kemana perginya lubang terdekat menuju Wonderland? Shinji berharap lantai di bawahnya ini terbuka dan menyedotnya masuk supaya dia tidak harus bertemu dengan pria tersebut. Sepertinya dia juga harus membawa serta ibunya yang masih belum menyadari situasi mereka. Begitu tatapannya bertemu dengan pria Uzumaki tersebut, Shinji langsung tahu ada perbedaan dalam pandangan matanya. Sepasang mata biru jernih itu terbelalak lebar. Mulutnya membuka-menutup tanpa ada suara berarti yang keluar.

"Gaara, kau mendadak sekali ke mari. Untung saja _shift_ku masih fleksibel."

"Sakura," sapa Gaara. Gaara sendiri mengenal wanita tersebut karena dia pernah menjadi pasien Sakura yang sedang kuliah praktik akibat kasus keracunan makanan, dulu sebelum Shinji dan Mahiro lahir. Keduanya kemudian menjadi teman mengobrol yang sangat cocok dan Gaara menjadi figur paman bagi dua putra Sakura. Namun, Gaara tidak pernah mengetahui masa lalu Sakura sebelum dia pindah ke Akita. Dia memilih untuk tidak mengusiknya karena Sakura sendiri tidak tampak berencana memberinya penjelasan. Karena itulah dia juga tidak tahu menahu mengenai hubungan Sakura dan Naruto, salah satu rekan bisnis yang dia kenal beberapa tahun silam.

Begitu Sakura berhenti di sisi putranya, barulah dia menyadari alasan gelagat aneh Shinji. Matanya ikut membesar, memandangi sosok pria yang hampir dua puluh tahun ini tidak pernah dia jumpai. Pria yang kini turut memandanginya bagai melihat sosok hantu—atau sesosok wanita yang baru bangkit dari kubur. Yang mana pun masih bisa mendeskripsikan rona pucat yang menyapu wajah Naruto.

"Sa–sakura–…_chan_?"

"Naruto…"

Shinji bergerak-gerak gelisah, tiba-tiba merasa gerah padahal musim semi belum juga separuh jalan. Ketika sudut matanya menangkap sosok Mahiro, keringat dinginnya bertambah.

Uzumaki Naruto kembali memindahkan fokusnya kepada Shinji, dan ketertegunan yang tadi sempat tertunda kembali membuatnya terbengong. "Sasuke…_teme_?"

Cepat-cepat Shinji menguasai diri. Dia keluarkan senyum miringnya. "Halo, Paman Naruto," sapanya mulus. Dia ulurkan tangan ke belakang, meraih Mahiro yang berdiri belakangnya. "Haruno Shinji," ucapnya seraya menunjuk dirinya. "Dan yang ini Haruno Mahiro," kali ini jemarinya menuding sang adik yang masih bingung. "Salam kenal."

Di hadapan tiga Haruno, Uzumaki Naruto megap-megap mirip ikan tersedak. Wajahnya membiru gara-gara dia lupa bernapas. Tiba-tiba Gaara menepuk bahunya, mencairkan suasana yang begitu menegangkan. "Anak-anak harus cepat ke kelas. Kita bisa mengobrol sambil sarapan, bukan begitu, Sakura, Naruto?"

Sakura yang masih terbawa kekagetannya hanya bisa mengangguk keras-keras. Matanya belum lepas dari Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Mahiro ke kelas dulu. Sampai jumpa, Paman-Paman sekalian." Dia cium kening ibunya sekilas, melambaikan tangan, kemudian segera menarik adiknya menuju gedung kelas mereka masing-masing. Sikapnya terlihat luar biasa santai dan tenang. Namun bagi orang yang benar-benar mengenalnya, mereka dapat membaca beberapa gelagat yang menunjukkan bahwa dia sebenarnya sedang sangat gugup. Semakin Shinji merasa gugup, semakin jelas sikap tenang dan main-main yang dia tunjukkan. Sulung Haruno memang lebih sulit dibaca ketimbang sang bungsu yang sedari tadi hanya bisa mematung.

Begitu dua putranya hilang dari pandangan, Sakura mengulum senyumnya yang ragu-ragu kepada sahabat baiknya. "Lama tidak jumpa, Naruto."

"Sakura-_chan_!" pekik Naruto dengan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Tak memedulikan sekitar, dia menghambur memeluk sosok adik perempuan yang selalu dirindunya.

.

Ketika petang itu ibunya pulang, dua tamu ikut bertandang ke rumah yang baru dua bulan ini mereka tempati.

"Ini rumahmu sekarang, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto dengan kekagetan yang jelas terdengar dari suaranya. Di belakangnya, Gaara baru saja menggantung jaketnya di gantungan dekat _genkan_.

Terkadang usia memang tidak bisa menjamin kedewasaan seseorang. Di usianya yang sudah mendekati kepala empat pun Uzumaki Naruto masih bisa bersikap kekanakan dengan suaranya yang lantang dan kepolosan yang tiada duanya. Mata birunya membesar, menjelajah seisi _penthouse _dua lantai tersebut dengan takjub. Mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup.

"Hmm. Sai yang mencarikannya untukku," jawab Sakura seraya berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

Nama Sai memang tidak lagi asing bagi Naruto. Pria itu merupakan pelukis tersohor yang banyak melakukan pameran dan kebanyakan pamerannya diadakan di _ballroom_ hotel yang Naruto miliki. Keduanya juga sudah menjadi teman akrab walaupun hingga kini Naruto belum terbiasa menghadapi mulut tajam Sai yang tak kenal ampun. Dia masih sering termakan ucapan Sai yang sedikit-sedikit menyindir atau mengoloknya sinis (walaupun dengan niat canda, tetap saja sakit terlanjur ditorehkan). Naruto paham Sai tidak ada maksud buruk, tetapi lidah tajam tetap saja tajam. "Dunia ini memang sempit sekali," desahnya.

"Kenapa memangnya, Naruto?" tanya Sakura bingung seraya merebahkan punggung di _loveseat_ yang ada di sana. Rasa lelah setelah _shift_ siangnya langsung terasa begitu punggungnya menyentuh sofa yang empuk.

Dengan seringai lebar di wajah, Naruto menjawab, "ini _penthouse_ milik Sasuke." Mata birunya gemerlap oleh kilau mengkhawatirkan.

Sakura, dan dua putranya yang baru turun dari kamar mereka setelah membersihkan diri, tertegun kompak.

"Sasuke-_teme_ merancang rumah ini, benar-benar membangunnya dari awal. Semua perabot di sini juga dia sendiri yang mendesain langsung."

Sakura buru-buru bangun dari sofa nyamannya. "Maaf?" Suaranya terdengar parau dan ketat. Wajahnya tampak seolah dia sedang kesakitan.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk, tampak tidak terpengaruh oleh ekspresi ganji Sakura dan kedua putranya, kemudian mengambil tempat di lengan _loveseat_ yang Sakura tempati. Dia amati sekali lagi sekelilingnya. "Sasuke baru sempat tinggal di sini tiga bulan, lalu ayah dan ibunya menyuruhnya pulang. Kesehatan Paman Fugaku mulai mengkhawatirkan. Karena Itachi sedang sibuk mengurus proses pembukaan kantor cabang baru di Malaysia setahun belakangan ini, akhirnya Sasuke yang didesak-desak pulang."

Ketiga Haruno tersebut terdiam. Sakura termenung di sofa dua orangnya, mengamati pola melingkar karpet tebal di bawah kakinya sedangkan dua putranya yang duduk dengan tak nyaman di anak tangga sedang berusaha mengalihkan pikiran. Siapa yang sangka takdir sudah menggigit mereka sedari awal? Sosok Uchiha Sasuke ternyata sudah sedekat ini dengan mereka. Mereka dekat di momen-momen tak terduga.

"Bagaimana sekolah kalian, Shinji, Mahiro?" tanya Gaara segera mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika merasa atmosfer rumah itu menjadi lebih berat.

"Aa. Sejauh ini masih lancar-lancar saja, Paman," jawab Mahiro, tersentak dari kelumit pikirannya.

"Tapi hari ini lebih baik dari biasanya," imbuh Shinji dengan seulas kecil senyum gelinya kala teringat ekspresi teman-teman sekelasnya yang luar biasa tak ternilai. Seluruh teman sekelasnya kaget melihat perubahan penampilan Shinji yang jadi luar biasa mirip Sasuke. Tak ada yang berani bicara hingga _sensei_ datang untuk mengecek presensi dan tidak ada yang berani mengungkitnya di depan Shinji. Morino-_sensei_ hanya mengomentari rambut barunya, dan jika pria tersebut turut menyadari kemiripan Shinji dengan mantan muridnya dulu, dia memilih untuk tidak berkomentar.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Naruto antusias. Dia belum bisa lepas sepenuhnya dari fase terpananya saat melihat Shinji dan Mahiro yang luar biasa mirip Sasuke-_teme_ (kali ini Shinji lebih mirip karena rambutnya dibiarkan begitu saja, liar mirip buntut ayam). Orang asing pasti bakal mengira Shinji itu Sasuke yang baru mendapat perawatan botox terkini sehingga setiap kerut usianya secara misterius hilang—atau mungkin tersambar petir karena tiba-tiba punya sifat santai dan main-main, bahkan penggoda.

"Terima kasih kepada wajah populer ini," jawab Shinji bergurau seraya menunjuk wajahnya. Matanya yang dibingkai kacamata menyipit karena senyumnya. "Tidak ada yang berhenti melihatku, bahkan mereka sudah berani terang-terangan."

Mahiro mendengus. "Wah, itu 'kan favoritmu sekali," ujarnya sinis.

"Ayah kalian juga sering kesulitan gara-gara wajah itu," komentar Naruto dengan riang. Matanya menyipit karena senyumnya yang lebar.

Mendengarnya, Shinji tertawa. "Hanya adikku ini yang kesulitan," balas Shinji seraya menyodok rusuk Mahiro.

"_Sou ka_?" Naruto ganti mengamati Mahiro yang sedang berwajah cemberut, kemudian menunduk memandang Sakura yang masih diam. "Mahiro mirip sekali dengan _teme_, Sakura-_chan_."

"Uh huh," jawab Sakura tak fokus. Tangannya memilin helai rambutnya yang terlepas dari sanggul kecilnya tanpa sadar.

"Sepertinya besok aku punya berita yang harus ditunggu-tunggu." Shinji berujar. Dia berdiri, kembali menuruni anak tangga, dan melangkah menuju dapur dengan senyum miring di wajah.

.

Haruno Shinji punya kemampuan bicara dan membaca orang dengan sangat baik. Sifat bentukannya itu membuat banyak orang menganggapnya licik. Licin seperti belut. Tentu saja sifat satu itu bukan hasil turunan langsung ayah atau ibu, melainkan bentuk kebalikan dari Mahiro, atau barangkali mekanisme perlawanan terhadap sifat adiknya yang lebih kaku. Kalau Mahiro adalah sisi panasnya, Shinji adalah sisi dinginnya. Keduanya bagaikan dua ujung yang berseberangan dan kontras. Hal tersebut tercipta tak lepas dari pengaruh masa kecil mereka. Dan sifat impulsif bawaan Mahiro juga barangkali turut ambil peran sebagai katalisator.

Ketika mereka masih kecil, sekitar tujuh hingga sepuluh tahun, teman-teman mereka sering mengolok-olok status mereka sebagai anak tidak sah. Fakta itu bukan lagi rahasia mengingat mereka tidak punya ayah dan masih memakai nama keluarga pihak ibu. Anak kecil terkadang bisa bermulut lebih tajam dari pedang. Dan yang lebih mengerikan, semua itu diucapkan tanpa mereka sadari. Di setiap perseteruan itu, Mahiro cenderung melawan setiap olokan teman-temannya dengan sikap kerasnya. Tak jarang dia terlibat adu pukul yang membuatnya berakhir dengan lebaman dan luka berdarah. Kalau sudah begitu, Shinji yang harus berada di posisi antara untuk menyelesaikan pertikaian mereka. Shinji harus pandai-pandai bicara dan bercanda untuk memadamkan pertengkaran konyol itu. Juga harus kuat-kuat memendam kemarahannya sendiri di balik setiap senyum yang dia tampilkan.

Karena itu, ketika Shinji dewasa, cara bicaranya adalah bisa derik yang manis. Dia suka membuat ucapan-ucapannya bermakna ganda yang membuat orang sulit menerjemahkan dirinya. Dari sifatnya yang relatif lebih ramah dari Mahiro maupun ayahnya, orang-orang tetap saja terhalang dinding tinggi yang memisahkan mereka dengan Shinji. Dia pemuda yang mudah didekati, tetapi hampir mustahil memahaminya. Rasa-rasanya, tiap kali bicara dengan Shinji, orang harus siap untuk menerjemahkan ucapannya ke dalam makna lain, karena terkadang apa yang dia ucapkan justru kebalikan dari apa yang dia pikirkan atau rasakan. Dan barangkali karena itulah hingga satu minggu ini tidak ada seorang pun yang berani secara langsung mengomentari kemiripannya.

Namun, yang benar-benar punya kemampuan mengendalikan orang lain dan mengarahkan mereka untuk kepentingan sendiri adalah Mahiro dan otak bisnisnya yang tajam. Ketika Mahiro benar-benar menginginkannya, dia bisa mengumpulkan pengikut yang loyal (yang masih sering membuat Shinji sampai ngeri). Seperti sekarang ini. Dalam waktu singkat, Haruno Mahiro menjadi pusat kelompok para murid lelaki kelas sosial Toujou Gakuen. Kalau bukan karena reputasi tinggi akademi mereka sebagai sekolah ternama, orang-orang akan mengira Mahiro sedang membentuk geng liar, dan bukannya sekumpulan pemuda remaja yang mengekor karena menghormatinya. Dan sejauh yang Shinji tahu, Mahiro juga tidak kesulitan menampik fakta kemiripan mereka dengan arsitek dan pebisnis terpandang itu.

Melihat tujuh pemuda berjalan dalam kerumunan dengan satu titik pusat tidak henti-hentinya membuat Shinji merasa terintimidasi. Adiknya benar-benar punya kharisma yang tak banyak orang miliki.

"Shinji."

"Ramai seperti biasanya, _little brother_," sapa Shinji balik sambil memandangi kerumunan kecil di depannya.

Mahiro, dengan gaya _stoic_ dan wajah impasif andalannya, hanya mengangkat bahu dan berlagak cuek. "Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu."

Shinji melirik kerumunan kecil di belakangnya, mengikuti arah pandangan Mahiro. Perbedaan besar yang paling kentara di antara mereka adalah kerumunan kecilnya terdiri dari banyak gadis yang antusias mengikutinya sedangkan Mahiro berada di pusat fokus kerumunan para pemuda. Sambil tertawa kering yang terkesan dipaksakan, Shinji menggaruk pipinya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin minta tolong soal yang itu." Ah, betapa Shinji enggan meminta bantuan Mahiro. Biasanya, diikuti banyak gadis adalah salah satu hiburannya, tetapi berhubung hari ini Shinji tidak tenang dan merasa sesuatu akan terjadi (intuisinya terkadang kuat di saat yang tidak tepat), dia ingin sedikit ketenangan dan kesendirian—dua hal itu jarang datang bersamanya.

Sang adik mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menilai-nilai arti ekspresi Shinji, kemudian hanya dengan isyarat kepala beberapa temannya menggiring sekawanan gadis yang bagai singa kelaparan itu pergi. Begitu mereka menghilang dari pandangan, Shinji menghela napas lega dan kembali memfokuskan diri ke arah adiknya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Shinji hanya bisa menggeleng sambil menghela napas lagi. "Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal," jawabnya ragu.

Merasa sama bingungnya dengan sang kakak, Mahiro mengerutkan kening. "Kuharap itu bukan apa-apa," ucapnya hati-hati.

Si sulung Haruno menyeringai, kemudian memutuskan untuk membelokkan topik pembicaraan mereka. "Tadi Ibu menghubungiku, memintaku membawa pulang mobilnya."

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Mahiro heran. Ibunya mendapat _shift_ pagi hari itu, jadi seharusnya dia sudah akan pulang sore nanti.

"Ada pasien yang masuk, butuh perawatan intensif," jawabnya. "Kau mau ikut atau langsung pulang?"

"Hn."

Apa pun yang berkenaan dengan sang ibu, Shinji akan langsung mengartikan silabel rancu Mahiro sebagai persetujuan.

.

Toujou International Hospital hanya berjarak empat blok dari Toujou Gakuen. Keduanya berada di bawah asuhan yayasan yang sama. Hampir seluruh anak-anak karyawan rumah sakitnya bersekolah di Toujou Gakuen. Beberapa beasiswa belajar kedokteran ditawarkan kepada murid-muridnya yang berprestasi dan nantinya bisa bekerja sebagai dokter maupun perawat di sana. Haruno Sakura bekerja di Toujou International Hospital sebagai dokter spesialis bedah anak. Prodigi dalam bidang kedokteran bedah tersebut mendapat tawaran bekerja langsung oleh direktur rumah sakit, suatu peristiwa yang jarang terjadi di Toujou. Namun, mengingat siapa wali yang mendidiknya tanpa ampun, tidak perlu lagi terheran-heran. Di sana Sakura langsung menjabat sebagai wakil kepala departemen bedah anak. Beruntung baginya karena situasi kerja di rumah sakit tersebut sangat kondusif. Setiap karyawannya menghargai kemampuan individu, bukan hanya permasalahan senioritas.

Tak heran pula kalau Sakura sudah langsung diserahi pasien VVIP di dua bulan pertama dia bekerja. Bukan karena penyakit yang dideritanya, melainkan karena status keluarga si pasien yang merupakan keluarga penyumbang dana terbesar bagi yayasan Toujou. Terkadang, hal-hal semacam kekuasaan uang memang belum bisa sepenuhnya diabaikan. Bahkan untuk urusan nyawa sekalipun.

Sakura sudah punya dua jadwal operasi besar minggu ini yang membutuhkan fokus penuhnya, tetapi dia justru dibebani satu pasien intensif lagi. Berurusan dengan bedah anak tidak bisa main-main. Operasi sederhana bisa menjadi bencana jika dia tidak baik-baik memahami kondisi pasiennya. Komplikasi sangat mudah terjadi dan dia harus siap kapan saja.

Coba kita lihat apa penyakitnya…

Sakura membolak-balik lembar pemeriksaan pasien yang sedang dia pegang sambil berjalan menuju ruang periksanya. Pemeriksaan sederhana yang dilakukan oleh dokter residen menunjukkan adanya masalah dengan usus buntu. Kasusnya sendiri baru tergolong kasus sedang dan bisa dialihkan kepada dokter residen sekalipun, tetapi mengingat siapa orang tua dan kekuasaan di baliknya, pasien satu ini langsung dilemparkan kepada dokter senior sekaliber Sakura. Dia jadi ragu apakah kasus ini bisa ditimpakan kepada rekan dokternya yang lain.

Omong-omong, dia bahkan belum tahu siapa pasien ciliknya selain penyakit yang didera.

Usia sepuluh tahun. Perempuan. Nagisa.

Tunggu…apa tadi nama depannya?

"Uchi—ha…Nagisa-_chan_?" sapa Sakura setengah tergagap. Pandangannya masih tertuju ke arah papan jalannya ketika dia membuka pintu ruang periksa.

"Iya, Dokter!"

Mendengar suara riang tinggi khas gadis kecil, Sakura segera mengangkat pandangan ke arah gadis yang sedang duduk di ranjang periksa. Seulas senyum yang sudah siap di bibirnya gugur seketika ketika melihat siapa pasien dan siapa yang sedang menemaninya. Masih dengan sikapnya yang tenang dan wajah impasif, Uchiha Sasuke duduk bersama Nagisa di ranjang pemeriksaan sambil mengusap-usap kepala gadis itu, tampak berusaha menenangkannya. Sepasang mata hitamnya memandang tajam kepada Sakura.

Demi Tuhan. Pria itu tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali Sakura melihatnya. Posturnya masih segagah dulu, pembawaannya masih sekalem dulu. Usia hanya menawarkan kematangan kepadanya. Selain kerutan samar di sudut-sudut matanya, tidak banyak hal lain yang mencirikan usia sebenarnya. Pria itu tidak berubah banyak dari Uchiha Sasuke yang masih berumur dua puluh tahun. Dan sekali lagi, jantung Sakura yang malang dipaksa bekerja lebih keras dan lebih cepat dari yang pernah tujuh belas tahun terakhir lakukan.

"Dokter?"

Sampaikan rasa terima kasihnya kepada pasien ciliknya yang manis. Panggilan Nagisa kepadanya berhasil menyentak Sakura dari zona terpukaunya dan mengaktifkan kembali mode dokter profesionalnya. "Halo, Nagisa-_chan_," sapa Sakura sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan suaranya yang halus dan riang. Senyumnya kembali terbentuk. Dengan langkah mantap dan tegas, dia melangkah mendekati ranjang. Diabaikannya sentakan jantungnya yang berdentam-dentam kuat di rongga dadanya.

"Halo, Dokter," sapa Nagisa balik. Senyumnya luar biasa lebar untuk ukuran anak yang sedang sakit.

Sakura mengangguk, senyum dokternya masih terpasang. "Salam kenal, Nagisa-_chan_. Dokter Haruno ini yang akan merawatmu. Semoga tidak terlalu lama, ya?"

Sekali lagi Nagisa tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Jadi, bagaimana perutmu? Masih sakit seperti tadi?" tanya Sakura sambil mengamati wajah Nagisa, mencoba mencari-cari tanda rasa sakit dari ekspresi wajahnya. Selain tubuhnya yang terlalu kurus untuk ukuran anak kecil, tidak ada masalah lain.

"_Uun_." Nagisa menggeleng mantap.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk seraya menuliskan catatan tambahan ke laporan pemeriksaan Nagisa. Rasanya, bobot di bawah normal dan kurang asupan gizi perlu ditambahkan untuk rangkaian perawatan ke depan. Dokter itu sukses dibuat heran. Berasal dari keluarga kaya pun, Nagisa terlihat sekurus anak-anak yang kurang beruntung. Tanpa sadar dia geleng-geleng kepala—dan tertangkap perhatian Sasuke yang terus menatapnya bagai elang mengawasi mangsa.

"Ada apa?" tanya suara berat itu.

Sakura terkesiap, mendongak, dan langsung bertatapan dengan sepasang mata Sasuke. "Oh, tidak ada apa-apa. Kondisi Nagisa-_chan_ tidak seburuk itu."

Merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban tersebut, Uchiha Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Matanya memicing. "Ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan saat melihat Nagisa."

Tanpa sadar, Sakura memutar bola mata—satu kebiasaan lama yang tidak lagi terpakai tiap kali menanggapi sikap Sasuke yang suka mengorek hal-hal yang tertangkap perhatiannya. Terkadang, satu dua hal mengenai sikap dan kebiasaan tidak banyak berubah, tidak peduli setua apa mereka. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu, Sasuke?" Sekali lagi tanpa disadarinya, Sakura bicara dengan keakraban yang penuh rasa nostalgia.

Jika Sasuke menyadarinya, pria itu tidak menunjukkannya. Wajahnya tetap tenang. "Kalau itu memang menyangkut keponakanku."

"Tidak ada maksud menyinggung, tapi keponakanmu yang manis ini berat badannya di bawah standar normal. Kau yakin dia diberi makan tiga kali sehari dengan gizi lengkap?" Sakura melipat tangan di depan dada, melemparkan tatapan menantang yang berkata beri-aku-penjelasan-masuk-akal-tentang-ini-Uchiha.

Kebiasaan lama memang benar-benar sulit dihilangkan. Menerima tatapan seperti itu membuat nyali Uchiha Sasuke, arsitek tersohor dan pewaris Uchiha Company, seciut bocah sekolah dasar yang ketahuan membolos oleh guru konseling paling galak. Pria itu hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangan karena rasa setengah malu setengah khawatir. Bibirnya tertutup rapat.

Di tempatnya berdiri, Sakura mengetukkan kakinya yang berasal sepatu bersol datar ke lantai ruangan. Tatapannya tak kunjung lepas dari Sasuke. "Aku baru tahu motif garis seprai lebih menarik daripada pertanyaanku tadi."

Uchiha Sasuke menghela napas pasrah. "Nagisa memang rewel makan. Kau tahu sendiri."

Untuk sekejap, Sakura merasa takut. Apakah pria di hadapannya ini sedang merujuk pada pengalamannya mengasuh Shinji dan Mahiro? Tentunya, Sasuke tidak tahu, 'kan? Namun, buru-buru dia tepis pikiran konyol itu. Tentu saja Sasuke berkata seperti itu karena memahami tuntutan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter yang berurusan hampir 24/7 dengan anak kecil. "_Shiru ka_," ujarnya dengan nada bosan. "Kami akan lakukan sesuatu selama Nagisa dirawat."

"_Yoroshiku_," jawab Sasuke dengan helaan napas.

"_Nee_, _nee_,"

"Ada apa, Nagisa-_chan_?" tanya Sakura. Perhatiannya sukses terambil.

Nagisa, yang sedari tadi mengawasi dua orang dewasa di depannya dengan matanya yang selalu ingin tahu, menyela. Kepalanya miring ke samping dan keningnya berkerut ketika dia sedang berpikir. Sasuke yang melihatnya diam-diam mendesah. Dia tahu arti ekspresi itu. Satu pertanda pasti Nagisa akan menjadi sangat ngotot.

"Paman dan Dokter cantik sudah kenal lama?"

Yap. Tepat sekali.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Sakura merona mendengar pujian polos gadis kecil itu. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu, Nagisa-_chan_?"

"Karena Dokter cantik bisa memarahi Paman," jawabnya polos. "Dan Paman jadi mirip Mauro-_kun_ saat dimarahi _Sensei_ karena bandel."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Sasuke berdecak. "Paman tidak begitu," bantah Sasuke langsung seketika. Bisa-bisanya dia disamakan dengan anak sekolah dasar.

Namun rupanya, Sakura punya ide lain. "_Ara_?" Senyum geli tersungging di sudut bibirnya. "Paman Sasuke memang nakal, tapi Nagisa-_chan_ tidak perlu khawatir." Nagisa berseri-seri. Sasuke memicing. "Paman Sasuke yang nakal ini akan mengurus segala keperluan Nagisa-_chan_ selama dirawat di sini." Sakura kemudian beralih menatap Sasuke. Ekspresi mode dokternya kembali terpasang. "Urusan administrasi bisa diselesaikan di bagian internal. Informasinya bisa didapat dari meja resepsionis. Begitu urusan administrasi selesai, kami akan segera menjadwalkan operasi." Suaranya lugas dan tandas, tidak menyisakan tempat untuk tambahan percakapan. Begitu Sakura berbalik dan melangkah keluar, wajahnya kosong.

Yang tidak dia ketahui adalah wajah pria yang dia tinggalkan juga serupa dirinya. Kosong bagai cerminan satu sama lain.

Terkadang, beberapa hal lebih mudah daripada berlaku semua baik-baik saja.

.

"Uchiha_-san_?" panggil suara itu.

Langkah Shinji terhenti mendengarnya. Bahunya menegang saat merasakan seorang wanita berdiri di arah belakangnya—yang tak salah lagi, tadi memanggilnya.

"Uchiha_-san_? Maaf telah membuat Anda menunggu."

Dengan gerakan kaku, Shinji berbalik dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan wanita perawat berseragam biru yang tengah tersenyum sambil mendekap papan jalan di depan dada. "Oh," responnya dengan tertegun. Otaknya lambat memproses situasi ganjil di depannya dan dia kesulitan menampilkan ekspresi yang layak.

Perawat dengan label nama Suzuki tersebut memamerkan senyum cerahnya, tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda dirinya menyadari gelagat kaku pemuda di depannya. "Mari saya tunjukkan jalan. Nagisa-_san_ sudah sudah dipindahkan ke bangsal anak." Perawat tersebut tersenyum sekali lagi, kemudian berbalik dan mengisyaratkan Shinji yang dia sangka sebagai Uchiha untuk mengikutinya ke bagian sayap timur rumah sakit dimana bangsal anak berada.

Berjalan dua langkah di belakang pemandunya, Shinji menyimpulkan senyum setengah geli setengah sinis di sudut bibirnya. Padahal sebelum datang ke rumah sakit, Shinji nyaris menghabiskan separuh gel penata rambutnya hanya untuk menurunkan bagian-bagian rambut hitamnya yang mencuat liar di bagian belakang kepala. Poni rambutnya ditata jatuh menutupi dahi. Menurut ibunya, model rambut seperti itu membuatnya mirip Paman Sai. Kacamata minusnya kembali bertugas seperti biasa dan tidak mampu menyembunyikan warna hitam iris matanya seperti lensa kontak hijaunya. Pakaiannya juga tidak aneh-aneh, hanya _jeans_ cokelat dan kemeja ungu gelap bermotif garis tipis putih. Lengan kemejanya digulung hingga sebatas siku dan dua kancing teratasnya dibiarkan terbuka. (Kalau dia bertemu Sakura, pasti ibunya akan berkomentar pakaiannya tidak rapi, tetapi Shinji ngotot itu adalah gaya berpakaiannya.)

Well, pikirnya, _dan di sini kukira penampilan kami sudah tidak terlalu mencolok_. Mungkin ayahnya memang sudah berhenti menua dan wajahnya tidak berubah sejak menginjak usia akhir remaja, atau justru Shinji yang berwajah tua. Dalam situasi mana pun, Shinji tentu saja lebih memilih dalih pertama. Atau keberuntungannya mulai berjalan ke garis minus. Dia jadi bertanya-tanya apakah adiknya yang sedang menunggu di tempat parkir mobil sedang sebal karena disuruh menunggu.

Pikiran-pikiran melanturnya terhenti ketika perawat bermarga Suzuki tersebut berbalik dan kembali tersenyum kepada Shinji. "Dokter Haruno menjadwalkan operasi esok lusa, setelah itu Nagisa-_san_ akan mendapat perawatan lanjutan untuk masalah berat badan dan asupan gizinya."

Wanita muda tersebut sepertinya sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan air muka dan aura Shinji. Yang tadinya terasa menyenangkan kini berubah masam, apalagi ketika mengetahui siapa pun Nagisa ini ditangani langsung oleh ibunya. Apakah sang ibu sudah bertemu ayahnya? Shinji jadi cemas luar biasa.

"Nagisa-_san_ ada di dalam. Silakan masuk." Si wanita perawat dengan riangnya berbalik, sama sekali tidak menyadari kesalahan konyolnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Shinji, perawat tersebut kemudian berpapasan dengan Uchiha yang sesungguhnya (dan dia syok luar biasa sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke hanya menaikkan alis tinggi tanpa bicara) di belokan menuju area resepsionis yang ada di bagian tengah kompleks rumah sakit. Kemudian dalam perjalanannya menuju lantai empat, dia menggunakan lift dan bertemu dengan sosok lain yang juga mirip Uchiha—kali ini tidak ada keramahan pada auranya seperti yang dia rasakan dari sosok pertama, melainkan hanya wajah yang memberengut.

Ditinggalkan sendiri di depan salah satu kamar rawat (yang tak salah lagi adalah ruang VIP), Haruno Shinji hanya bisa tepekur. Dia baca berkali-kali nomor kamar dan penghuni sementaranya. C.2.34 dengan penghuni Uchiha Nagisa. Dia miringkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba memutuskan apakah dia harus masuk atau cepat-cepat pergi sebelum ayahnya datang. Namun, keingintahuan selalu memenangkan pertempuran batin Shinji melawan logikanya. Dia tahu benar apa yang bakal terjadi dan bisa mengira-ngira reaksi Mahiro nanti kalau mendengarnya, tetapi godaan untuk masuk dan menjamah seujung bagian kehidupan Uchiha Sasuke terlalu besar untuk bisa dia tolak.

Haruno Mahiro dan amukannya bisa dia atasi nanti. Semudah biasanya. Begitu putusnya.

Dan kini setelah keinginan pribadinya lagi-lagi menang, Shinji memutar pegangan pintu dan mendorongnya hingga terbuka. Ruangan rawat anak yang dihiasi banyak lukisan dinding segera menyambutnya. Di sudut ruangan, tempat dimana ranjang berada, seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar sembilan atau sepuluh tahun sedang duduk seorang diri. Punggungnya menghadap Shinji.

Melihatnya, Shinji bertanya-tanya apa hubungan gadis berambut hitam panjang itu dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Belum sempat Shinji selesai menyusun berbagai kemungkinan dalam benaknya, si gadis sudah lebih dulu berbalik. Mata hitam besarnya menatap Shinji.

"_Ojichan_…"

Ah, keponakan. Mungkinkah gadis kecil itu putri Uchiha Itachi, paman Shinji? Jadi, gadis itu adalah sepupunya?

"—_janakutte_." Sepasang mata hitamnya menyipit ketika sekali lagi dia memperhatikan sosok Shinji dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, terus begitu berkali-kali. "_Dare_?"

Mendapati cara bicara yang terkesan tidak sopan bagi gadis kecil sepertinya, Shinji menaikkan alisnya tinggi. "Itu bukan cara yang baik untuk bicara dengan orang yang lebih tua—" siapa namanya tadi? Ah, "—Nagisa-_chan_."

Rona kemerahan segera mewarnai wajah kekanakannya, tetapi cepat hilang ketika menyadari satu keganjilan dari kalimat Shinji. "Dari mana kau tahu namaku? Dan kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau mau menculikku?" tanya Nagisa beruntun, wajahnya sudah tampak takut dan seolah siap lari kapan saja.

Shinji tersenyum mendengus. "Namamu tertulis jelas di depan pintu. Aku ke mari karena seorang perawat yang mengantarku. Dan tidak, aku tidak berniat menculikmu. Kecuali kau gadis manis, barangkali aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

Ketakutannya perlahan memudar dan digantikan ekspresi tak berminat di wajahnya. "Lalu, apa yang mau kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya santai sambil kembali menekuni buku cerita yang tadi sedang dibacanya.

Shinji tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin aku akan pergi setelah menyapamu."

"Baiklah, kau sudah menyapaku dan sekarang kau bisa pergi."

Shinji mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola mata. Dia sedikit takjub juga mendapati sifat gadis kecil itu yang tidak seperti gadis-gadis seusianya. "_Ha'i_, _ha'i_." Enggan menguji keberuntungannya lebih jauh, Shinji berbalik. Kedua tangannya tenggelam di dalam saku celananya dan dengan santai dia keluar dari ruangan tersebut, tetapi Nagisa kemudian menghentikannya.

"Tunggu! Aku masih punya satu pertanyaan."

Shinji tidak berbalik, hanya menoleh dari atas bahunya. "Hm?"

"Kenapa kau mirip sekali dengan pamanku?"

Ada gemerlap yang lewat sekilas di kedua matanya dan seringai jahil di sudut bibirnya. "_Doppelganger_."

"_Nani_?!" Nagisa memberengut. "Kau kira aku percaya? Katakan kepadaku siapa kau sebenarnya!"

Shinji sudah memutuskan lebih baik dia pergi sekarang daripada meladeni keingintahuan gadis cilik itu. Biasanya dia suka anak kecil, terutama yang lawan jenis dan punya sifat manis dan bukannya asam seperti Uchiha Nagisa satu ini. Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat di koridor rumah sakit yang sepi segera menghentikan gerakan Shinji. Shinji kembali memandang depan dan tertegun.

Seorang perawat yang berdiri di depannya terkesiap kaget. Pandangannya berpindah-pindah cepat dari Shinji ke pria yang berdiri di belakangnya. Ekspresi yang terekam jelas dari sepasang mata kecokelatannya tidak lagi bisa disalahartikan. Kemiripan dua pria tersebut tidak terbantahkan.

Ini dia Uchiha Sasuke.

Haruno Shinji mengerang dalam hati. Mati-matian dia coba menata ekspresinya supaya tetap tenang dan datar seperti cerminan di depannya. Kalau sudah begini, Shinji kadang iri dengan sifat _stoic_ bawaan Mahiro.

Sekarang setelah melihatnya secara langsung, Shinji jadi paham kenapa sewaktu kecil ibu dan pamannya selalu menyuruhnya menatap cermin setiap kali dia dan adiknya menanyakan perihal sang ayah biologis (walaupun dalam kasus normal, Mahiro selalu berpura-pura tidak mau tahu. Tipikal _tsundere. _Shinji sudah maklum). Shinji sama sekali tidak tahu ada kasus dimana seorang anak mewarisi seluruh _copy_ genetik dari satu pihak orang tua saja sehingga terlihat luar biasa mirip, tetapi dalam kasus Shinji dan Mahiro, mereka menyalin sempurna gen ayah mereka. Dari warna hitam rambut dan mata, kelakuan liar rambut, tinggi, perawakan, hingga hal-hal kecil seperti gerakan alis yang ekspresif.

Pasangan ayah dan anak itu saling tatap, tidak lebih dari beberapa detik, tetapi Shinji merasa nyawanya sudah mengempis banyak. Untungnya, sepupunya memutuskan untuk bersikap manis dan segera menginterupsi.

"Paman!"

Uchiha Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Nagisa yang heboh berlari ke arahnya. Menyadari ada celah bagi Shinji untuk pergi, pemuda itu melangkah ke samping dan membiarkan Sasuke lewat. Kemudian, dengan langkah tanpa suara dia beranjak pergi, tidak menghiraukan wanita perawat yang masih berdiri terpaku di koridor.

Tentu saja rencana kaburnya akan berhasil, tetapi dia lupa kalau adik tersayangnya punya kecenderungan mengacaukan setiap rencananya di saat-saat paling krusial. Baru dua langkah Shinji pergi, ponselnya berbunyi. Cukup nyaring untuk menarik perhatian Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Nagisa kembali kepadanya. Shinji memaki-maki dengan suara rendah sambil mengangkat telpon.

"_Kau dimana, Shinji!"_

Shinji mengernyit mendengar suara teriakan Mahiro dari ponselnya. "Kau itu di rumah sakit, bodoh, jangan berteriak," desis Shinji luar biasa kesal. Tidak salah lagi, Sasuke pasti sudah mendengar suara Mahiro.

"_Kau membuatku menunggu! Kau kemana saja HAH?!"_

Kali ini Shinji membawa ponselnya jauh-jauh dari telinganya yang malang.

"_Mahiro! Apa yang Ibu bilang dengan menjaga volume bicara di rumah sakit?!"_

Lalu terdengar suara rintihan memilukan Mahiro.

Sepertinya karena tidak betah menunggu, adik kecilnya memutuskan untuk ikut mencari dan justru lebih dulu menemukan sang ibu. Shinji menghela napas, kemudian menyudahi pembicaraan telepon yang sudah jelas menarik perhatian orang lain, terutama ayahnya. Dengan gerakan kaku dan gugup, Shinji berbalik dan memasang senyumnya kepada dua Uchiha. "Maaf sudah me—"

"Kau siapa?"

Lagi-lagi Shinji memaki, tetapi kali ini hanya berani dia lakukan dalam hati. Akhirnya dia tahu dari mana kebiasaan memotong omongan orang tanpa tedeng aling-aling dan suara bertipe rendah Mahiro berasal.

"Dia bilang dia _doppelganger_mu, Paman." Nagisa yang berdiri di dekat kaki Sasuke menarik-narik kain celananya.

Sasuke menunduk menatap keponakannya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Tadi kau bilang kau tidak percaya _doppelganger_, Nagisa-_chan_," kata Shinji menyela dengan senyum geli di sudut bibir, yang membuatnya mendapat tatapan sebal dari Nagisa. Shinji memang selicin belut.

"Sekarang aku juga masih tidak percaya!" bantah Nagisa keras kepala. Pipinya kembali merona.

"Aa, sayang sekali. Aku tidak bohong." Shinji tersenyum, kemudian mengulurkan sebatang permen cokelat yang dia keluarkan melalui trik sulap sederhana kepada Nagisa. Gadis cilik itu segera melompat untuk menerimanya dengan wajah cerah. "Mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi suatu hari, Uchiha Sasuke_-san_." Shinji mengulas senyum tipis. "Orang bilang, bertemu dengan _doppelganger_mu adalah pertanda buruk." —_terlebih, kalau kau punya dua _doppelgangger. Shinji membungkukkan badan sejenak, kemudian meninggalkan ruang rawat Nagisa dengan senyum kalemnya. "_Sore jaa_."

Tidak dia sadari arah pandangan ayahnya yang terus mengikutinya sampai dia menghilang di belokan koridor.

.

Sosok Haruno Sakura merupakan bagian permanen dalam hidup Uchiha Sasuke. Paling tidak, sampai delapan belas tahun lalu. Semenjak mengenalnya, tak sehari pun terlewat tanpa dirinya. Ketika mereka tidak bertemu, komunikasi melalui telpon atau surat atau kartu pos yang selalu menghubungkan mereka. Kalau bukan karena kehadiran tetap Naruto bersama mereka, barangkali berbagai gosip karena kedekatan mereka sudah tersebar luas. Gosip-gosip itu yang membuat Sakura tidak punya banyak teman perempuan. Seingatnya, hanya tiga orang yang dekat dengan Sakura. Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten. Gosip itu juga yang membuat Sakura tidak pernah didekati lawan jenis, atau barangkali tidak ada yang berani mengingat keberadaan Sasuke yang nyaris konstan di sekitarnya.

Karena itu, suatu hari Sasuke memutuskan untuk menjauh. Dia ingin memberi kesempatan kepada teman-temannya yang lain (yang dia ketahui punya perasaan khusus kepada Sakura) untuk maju. Namun, tak ada yang berhasil. Sasuke terus menjauh, tetapi Sakura terus mendekat. Belum ada seminggu, Sasuke memutuskan dia lelah dan membiarkan rutinitas bertiga mereka kembali dimulai. Waktu itu, Sakura terus memberi dan Sasuke terus menerima. Dan Sasuke hanya diam membiarkannya.

Peran Sakura dalam kehidupan Sasuke sangat besar, lebih dari yang dia sadari dulunya. Sosoknya sudah menjadi satu faktor tetap tersendiri hingga terkadang Sasuke lupa akan keberadaan dan pengaruhnya. Sasuke tidak pernah menyadari, dia tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana seandainya konstanta itu tiba-tiba hilang dari kehidupannya.

Dan hal tersebut terjadi, delapan belas tahun lalu. Sakura menghilang. Sakura pergi dari kehidupannya, dari kehidupan Naruto dan teman-temannya. Sakura pergi dari kehidupannya sendiri. Dan Sasuke tidak punya cara untuk menemukannya. Atau mungkin tepatnya, Sasuke tidak punya alasan untuk menemukannya.

Dulu Sasuke memercayai bahwa Sakura hanyalah satu titik dari untai panjang kehidupan fananya. Orang-orang datang dan pergi, dan tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnya. Kemudian, Sasuke memutuskan bahwa Sakura adalah salah satu di antaranya. Dia datang, dan sekarang memutuskan pergi. Peran apa pun yang dilakoninya selesai sudah. Sasuke melepasnya.

Namun, yang tidak Sasuke sangka-sangka adalah bekas kehilangan itu lebih besar dari bekas lain yang tersisa dalam dirinya akibat kepergian banyak orang dari kehidupannya. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa rasa kehilangan yang dia rasakan kali ini jauh lebih mendalam dari rasa-rasa lain yang pernah dia rasakan. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa rasa itu terus ada, bahkan ketika dia tidak lagi mampu mengingat suaranya, atau caranya tersenyum kepadanya. Sasuke tidak mampu memahaminya. Kemudian, sahabatnya datang membawa jawaban.

Katanya, itu cinta.

Mulanya Sasuke tidak percaya. Cinta merupakan satu kosa kata paling ganjil dalam hidupnya. Ambisi, tujuan, kekalahan, dan kekecewaan barangkali lebih bermakna ketimbang satu kata semanis cinta. Sasuke tidak memercayai adanya perasaan semulia itu dalam dirinya. Terlebih, Sasuke tidak memercayai dirinya bisa memilikinya. Sasuke tidak meyakini dirinya bisa mencintai seseorang, tetapi barangkali dia memang salah. Dia memang tidak banyak mengenal cinta, tetapi sepertinya fungsi itu tidak lantas lenyap dari dirinya. Barangkali kemampuan tersebut tertidur jauh di dalam dirinya, dan sebelum Sasuke menyadarinya, Sakura keburu pergi.

Ketika akhirnya pemahaman itu mengendap dalam dirinya, maknanya menyusup jauh ke dalam jiwanya, dan Sasuke sadar. Naruto benar.

Namun, sekali lagi Sasuke tidak berbuat apa-apa. Sasuke mencintainya, tetapi Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi darinya. Dan dia telah melepasnya pergi.

Kalau begitu, biarlah. Barangkali sejak awal arti pertemuan mereka hanya sebatas ini. Barangkali Sakura memang seharusnya tidak lebih dari satu sosok paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Sakura telah mengubahnya dan Sasuke berterima kasih karenanya.

Sayangnya, jawaban itu sama sekali tidak bisa menjadi dalih kenapa hingga di usianya yang ke tiga puluh delapan ini dia tidak juga menikah. Mungkin tepatnya, baru akan menikah. Dengan seorang wanita pilihan orang tuanya yang tidak mampu menghidupkan kembali kemampuan mencintanya.

.

Keluarga Haruno menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Naruto. Pria itu sering mengunjungi rumah sakit Toujou untuk sekadar berbincang dengan Sakura. Tentunya ketika dokter tersebut tidak sedang bertugas. Dia juga sering mengantar-jemput dua putra Sasuke ke sekolah. Ketiganya kemudian menjadi luar biasa dekat. Bakat alami Naruto yang membuatnya mudah disukai orang juga rupanya memengaruhi kedua remaja tersebut, bahkan melawan Mahiro yang pada dasarnya tidak memiliki sifat dasar ramah dan supel. Namun sekali lagi, Naruto adalah pria yang bertahan menjadi sahabat baik Sasuke yang dikenal jauh lebih dingin dan tak bersahabat selama hampir tiga dekade. Jadi, rasanya Mahiro bukan satu pengecualian juga di sini. Naruto juga akhirnya mengetahui bahwa Shinji adalah pemuda yang beberapa minggu lalu bertemu dengannya, walaupun saat itu penampilannya luar biasa berbeda. Dan dengan Naruto yang seperti biasa, dengan mudah dia melupakan pertemuan mereka yang tidak terduga tersebut. Naruto paham dua remaja tersebut merasa perlu menyembunyikan identitas mereka, baik sebagai putra Uchiha Sasuke maupun putra Haruno Sakura.

Ketika sore itu Naruto sekali lagi menjemput keduanya, baik Shinji maupun Mahiro tidak bisa menahan lagi keingintahuan mereka. Bukannya mereka tidak senang diantar-jemput dan mengenal paman baru, tetapi lama-lama Naruto jadi mengingatkan mereka kepada Paman Kakashi yang sejauh ini belum pernah memperlihatkan gelagat _businessman_nya.

"Paman tidak ada pekerjaan?" tanya Shinji tiba-tiba begitu dia duduk di sebelah Naruto yang mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit Toujou.

"Uh?" Naruto hanya angkat alis sambil terus memerhatikan jalan.

"Waktu luang Paman sepertinya banyak sekali. Setiap hari bisa menjemput kami," ucapnya memperjelas. Adiknya duduk di kursi belakang, walaupun tampak sedang tekun membaca buku, tetap memperhatikan perbincangan dua orang di depannya.

Tanpa diduga-duga, Naruto justru tertawa lepas. Suara tawanya yang renyah memantul-mantul di dalam mobil. Namun, pria itu memilih untuk tidak memuaskan keheranan putra sahabatnya.

"Paman tidak punya keluarga sendiri?" Kali ini Mahiro yang bertanya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik Mahiro dari pantulan cermin di atasnya.

Mahiro, masih dengan konsentrasi diarahkan ke bukunya, mengangkat bahu. "Kalaupun pekerjaan Paman tidak sebanyak itu, atau memang sengaja ditinggalkan secara tidak bertanggungjawab—" Naruto meringis di bagian itu. "Harusnya Paman juga tidak selalu bersama kami. Itu kalau Paman memang punya keluarga sendiri."

"Tentu saja punya. Paman punya istri dan seorang anak laki-laki. Namanya Kai. Dia baru dua belas tahun."

"Kai?" Shinji mengangkat sebelah alis ke arah pamannya. "_Kai_ seperti pada _shake_?"

Mahiro di belakangnya mendengus, kemudian memutar bola mata. "Mana mungkin Paman Naruto menamai anaknya sendiri salmon?" Sebelum Naruto sempat berkomentar setuju, Mahiro buru-buru menambahkan. "Kurasa itu _kai_ untuk kerang. Bukan begitu, Paman?"

Uzumaki Naruto menggeram dengan kening berkerut dalam. "Paman tidak menamai putra Paman dengan salmon atau kerang," tukasnya, membuat kedua remaja itu menyeringai. "Itu _kai_ dari _sekai_, oke?" Sekali lagi Naruto mengembalikan fokusnya ke jalan di depannya, mengabaikan seringai Shinji yang semakin lebar.

"Dunia? Jadi, Kai ini dunia Paman?"

"_Seikai_." Naruto menyeringai puas. "Dia sudah mendominasi seluruh dunia Paman bahkan sebelum dia lahir." Ada kebanggaan dan rasa sayang membuncah yang tidak salah lagi terdengar dari suaranya. Mata sewarna kristal birunya melihat kejauhan seolah tengah memandang satu sosok imajiner yang tidak tampak oleh siapa pun kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Di sampingnya, Shinji mengulas senyum halus. Dadanya sesak melihat sosok seorang ayah dari diri pamannya. Dia jadi bertanya-tanya apakah suatu hari nanti ayahnya sendiri akan menyebut namanya dan adiknya dengan rasa membuncah yang sama. Namun, lebih dari itu Shinji kembali mempertanyakan apakah mungkin ayahnya mengenal mereka. Rupanya Mahiro juga merasakan perasaan mutual itu. Sama seperti kakaknya, dia juga membayangkan datangnya hari itu di atas lembar-lembar buku yang tengah terbuka di hadapannya. Seolah dia bisa melukisnya di sana dan melihatnya kapan saja. Sayangnya, Mahiro tidak punya bakat gambar sang kakak.

"Kapan-kapan Paman akan mengajaknya mengunjungi kalian. Dia suka sepak bola," kata Naruto bersemangat. Bila pria itu menyadari atmosfer melankolis di dalam mobilnya, dia tidak menunjukkan gelagat terpengaruh olehnya.

Nada suaranya yang riang membuat Shinji dan Mahiro menyeringai. Belum lagi keduanya membalas, dering ponsel terdengar. Naruto buru-buru memasang _earphone_ dan menjawab telpon masuk tanpa memeriksa siapa penerimanya.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"_Naruto_." Suara bertipe berat dari seberang sambungan membuat Naruto menegang sedetik—yang untungnya lolos dari mata tajam dua penumpangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto. Dengan hati-hati dia berusaha untuk tidak menyebutkan nama penelponnya.

"_Hari ini Nagisa sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku ada rapat mendadak di perusahaan. Kau bisa menjemputnya_?"

Yang dimaksud perusahaan pasti adalah yang milik keluarganya. Karena kesehatan ayahnya yang mulai menurun, bungsu Uchiha itu juga harus menangani urusan perusahaan ayahnya. Untungnya dia punya orang-orang terpercaya untuk menjalankan perusahaannya sendiri selama dia mendedikasikan waktu menjaga perusahaan ayahnya tetap berjalan. "Oh, tentu, tentu. Aku harus mengantarnya kemana nanti? Rumah orang tuamu?"

"_Hn_. _Kutitipkan dia kepadamu_."

"Tentu."

Telpon di seberang mematikan sambungannya lebih dulu. Sambil melepas _earphone_nya, Naruto melirik Shinji dan Mahiro bergantian. Nah, sekarang bagaimana enaknya? Mengantar mereka dulu ke rumah (yang artinya membatalkan janji jalan-jalannya bersama mereka dan Sakura) atau malah mengajak satu Uchiha bersama? Naruto sekarang malah bingung sendiri.

Shinji yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi pamannya memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Ada apa, Paman?"

"Oh? Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Naruto, cepat-cepat kembali menata ekspresinya. Kalau menurut Sakura, Haruno satu ini (demi Tuhan, Naruto ingin berani menyebut mereka Uchiha karena dia jauh lebih suka itu) tajam membaca orang dan mencium kebohongan.

Dan betul saja. Sama sekali tidak termakan jawaban bohong Naruto, Shinji terus menekan. "Apa Ayah yang tadi menelpon?"

Mendengarnya turut membuat Mahiro mengalihkan fokusnya dari buku yang sedang dia tekuni. Dia memandangi Shinji dari belakang, juga reaksi Paman Naruto yang mirip kucing tersedak dari cermin di atas kepalanya.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Naruto setengah histeris. Pria itu merasa bisa kapan saja kehabisan udara.

Shinji hanya tersenyum miring, kemudian menjawab ringan. "Sebenarnya yang tadi itu cuma candaan."

Berada di balik kemudi, Naruto merengut dalam. "Ha-ha."

"Ha-ha, tentu," kata Shinji dengan senyum geli. Dia biarkan Naruto berkonsentrasi ke jalan sejenak. "Jadi, apa yang tadi ada hubungannya dengan kami?"

"Kalau aku tidak paham lebih baik, aku akan mengira kalian terlalu percaya diri."

"Paman terus melirik ke arah Shinji atau ke arahku begitu menjawab telpon, sadar atau tidak. Dan sekarang, Paman sedang mempertimbangkan dua keputusan yang sama-sama tidak menyenangkan," Mahiro menimpali dari belakang.

Naruto jadi teringat cerita Sakura mengenai dua putranya belakangan ini. Dua remaja kontras itu kalau sudah bersatu padu, menghindar adalah pekerjaan yang nyaris mustahil. Kalau mencoba maju, akan berhadapan dengan Shinji. Mencoba mundur, hanya akan dihadang Mahiro. Kalau sudah menginginkan sesuatu, akan mereka dapatkan. Dari jalan depan seperti konfrontasi langsung, atau jalan belakang dengan manipulasi dan ancaman. Dari berbagai ceritanya, Naruto bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa Sakura pun kesulitan menghindar. Untungnya, dua putranya tidak pernah meminta yang aneh-aneh. Belum. Dan merasa dia tidak akan mendapatkan hasil memuaskan dari upaya menghindar, Naruto memutuskan untuk menyerah bahkan sebelum mencoba melawan. Apa yang Uchiha inginkan, mereka dapatkan. Sebagai Uchiha asli, hal itupun tidak luput dari mereka.

"Aku harus menjemput Nagisa di rumah sakit. Sepupu kalian," ucap Naruto setengah hati.

"Aa. Nagisa-_chan_ sudah sehat sekarang?" tanya Shinji, teringat pertemuan singkatnya dengan sepupu ciliknya beberapa minggu lalu.

Shinji bisa merasakan tatapan menusuk adiknya dari kursi belakang, juga suara dalamnya yang tiba-tiba terdengar berbahaya. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya sempat mengunjunginya sekali."

"Apa?" Baik Naruto maupun Mahiro sama-sama terkejut.

Shinji memang suka sekali menggoda orang. "Sepupu kita itu manis sekali lho, Mahiro."

"Kapan kau bertemu dengannya, Shinji?" tanya Naruto. Dia sudah membelokkan mobil memasuki halaman depan rumah sakit Toujou dan menuju lokasi parkir.

Shinji terdiam, menunggu Naruto menepikan mobil dan mematikan mesin. "Sepertinya dia pasien intensif yang harus dirawat Ibu."

Mahiro dan Naruto kompak terbelalak.

"Aku bertemu dengannya karena seorang perawat salah mengenaliku sebagai Ayah." Shinji angkat bahu tenang, bicara seolah apa yang dikatakannya tidak lebih penting dari komentar mengenai cuara cerah. "Omong-omong, aku juga bertemu Ayah," dia kemudian terkekeh, kontras dengan ekspresi horor di wajah Mahiro dan Paman Naruto. Shinji memutuskan untuk tidak memedulikannya dan memilah-milah kejutan yang akan dia ucapkan. "Kalau mengamati sikap ganjil Ibu hari itu, kutebak Ibu juga sudah bertemu Ayah. Dengar-dengar, Paman Itachi sedang di Hokkaido 'kan?" Naruto mengangguk tanpa sadar dengan wajah terbengong. "Pasti Ayah yang mengantar Nagisa dan menemaninya di sana. Dan mengingat Ibu adalah dokter yang menangani Nagisa, pasti hingga detik ini Ibu sudah lebih dari sekali bertemu Ayah."

Mahiro yang duduk di kursi belakang terdiam. Tangannya diremas-remas di sisi tubuh. Ekspresinya kosong dan bahunya tegang. Dia masih belum menemukan suaranya. Dia juga tidak tahu harus bicara apa begitu suaranya kembali.

"Tapi Ibu baik-baik saja. Dan hanya itu yang penting. Jadi Paman tidak perlu khawatir. Kami tidak keberatan bertemu sepupu kami, atau Uchiha manapun. Benar 'kan, Adik?"

Shinji mengawasi adiknya mengatur napas. Ada ketegangan yang perlahan-lahan menguap seiring dengan setiap napas yang dia hela. Setelah beberapa saat, Mahiro akhirnya mengangguk. "Hn."

.

Menyaksikan wajah manis, gembira, dan menggemaskan berubah menjadi horor luar biasa begitu melihat Shinji dan Mahiro mengekor di belakang Naruto benar-benar pengalaman tak terlupakan. Shinji langsung meledak dalam tawanya, kali ini tidak terlalu kontras dengan sikap sang adik yang sedang menyeringai—mendapati suasana dimana mereka berada sama lucunya dengan yang Shinji rasakan, tetapi memilih untuk mengapresiasinya dengan sedikit lebih terkendali.

Naruto yang berdiri di antara ketiga Uchiha hanya bisa menatap Uchiha paling muda di ruangan itu dengan rasa kasihan. Sedikit banyak Naruto paham bagaimana perasaan Nagisa dan menebak pikiran carut-marut apa saja yang terlintas dalam kepala kecilnya. Dia sendiri juga kaget luar biasa waktu pertama kali bertemu dengan Shinji dan Mahiro. Lebih condong horor, malah. Mungkin di pertemuan pertamanya Shinji belum banyak mempengaruhinya dan dengan cepat dia melupakannya. Belum lagi waktu itu kemiripan Shinji dengan Sasuke tersamarkan oleh rambut merah dan mata hijau. Namun hari ini, dihadapkan kepada dua sosok yang mengingatkan orang terhadap Uchiha tertentu dari sudut mana pun tentu bukan pengalaman biasa. Air muka Uchiha Nagisa berganti-ganti dengan cepat dalam kurun waktu kurang dari sepuluh detik.

Butuh dua menit penuh bagi Shinji untuk meredakan ledakan tawanya. Ketika akhirnya dia berhasil menenangkan diri, sudut-sudut matanya telah basah oleh air mata. Tangannya memegang perut yang terasa kram akibat reaksi berlebihannya. Sekarang dia justru merintih sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Sudah selesai tertawanya, Shinji?" tanya Mahiro sinis. Wajahnya tampak begitu puas ketika mengamati saudaranya kesakitan dari sudut mata.

"Si—siapa kalian?!" Uchiha Nagisa berteriak histeris. Dia kembali lari menuju ranjangnya yang sudah ditata rapi, melompat ke atasnya, dan menyembunyikan diri di bawah selimut.

"Jangan bergerak tiba-tiba begitu, Nagisa-_chan_. Bagaimana kalau bekas jahitannya terbuka lagi?" pekik Naruto khawatir.

Untuk sesaat, Nagisa melupakan kekagetannya. "Sudah kering, Paman!" Ketika Mahiro memutuskan untuk bicara (di saat yang luar biasa tidak tepat dengan nada suara yang mirip Ayah), Nagisa kembali mengingat rasa takutnya. Kali ini datang dalam banjir besar. "Siapa mereka, Paman!"

"Nagisa-_chan_, tenang dulu!" pinta Naruto mencoba meredakan ketakutan gadis cilik itu, tetapi tentunya tanpa hasil memuaskan.

Nagisa sudah akan berteriak histeris lagi ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampakkan dokter cantik yang selama tiga minggu ini merawatnya. "Dokter!" Tiba-tiba dia sudah melompat turun lagi dan berlari ke arah pintu. Gerakannnya begitu lincah untuk ukuran gadis sepuluh tahun yang baru sembuh dari sakitnya.

"Ada apa, Nagisa?"

Shinji dan Mahiro menoleh, serempak berseru tanpa benar-benar menyadarinya. "Ibu!"

Haruno Sakura mengangkat pandangannya dari Nagisa yang sedang memeluk erat perutnya dengan wajah luar biasa takut. "Shinji? Mahiro? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Keningnya sendiri berkerut heran. Pandangannya berpindah-pindah dari kedua putranya kepada Nagisa yang masih tak mau melepas pelukannya.

"Ibu?!" Nagisa kembali memekik. Kali ini pandangannya berpindah cepat dari dua pemuda yang luar biasa mirip pamannya ke dokter yang sedang dia peluk perutnya. "Dokter kenal mereka?" tanyanya dengan suara kental rasa takut.

Dengan sifat keibuannya yang alami, Sakura mengelus puncak kepala Nagisa untuk menenangkannya. Perlahan tetapi pasti raut takut di wajah gadis itu memudar. "Tentu saja. Kalian sudah berkenalan?"

Nagisa menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tapi kenapa mereka mirip Paman Sasuke?"

_Ouch_. "Hmm…" Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan desakan kuat untuk memandang langit-langit ruangan ketimbang membalas tatapan heran dan bertanya Nagisa yang diarahkan kepadanya seorang. "Masa?" Bahkan Sakura sendiri merasa reaksinya luar biasa payah.

Nagisa mengangguk mantap. Keningnya berkerut dan wajahnya luar biasa serius untuk ukuran gadis kecil.

Shinji menyimpulkan senyum, kemudian berjongkok di depan Nagisa, membuat sepupunya mundur dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh ibunya. "Bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan dulu?" Dengan wajah curiga, penasaran, sekaligus takut, Nagisa memandangi Shinji yang kini sejajar pandangan matanya. "Namaku Shinji, dan yang di belakang itu adikku, Mahiro. Salam kenal, Nagisa-_chan_." Dengan senyum di sudut bibir, Shinji mengelus puncak kepala Nagisa yang menyembul takut-takut.

Walaupun rasa penasaran dan curiga masih kuat dia rasakan, Nagisa memilih untuk diam. Tangannya meremas erat jas dokter Sakura. Dia mengangguk dan balik memperkenalkan diri. "Uchiha Nagisa. Salam kenal."

Shinji dan Mahiro kompak tersenyum.

Menyaksikan interaksi tiga bersaudara tersebut membuat Sakura tidak bisa menghentikan senyumnya. Seandainya ada kemungkinan ketiganya saling memperkenalkan diri sebagai saudara sepupu… Sakura segera menghentikan bayangan tersebut dari pikirannya dan beralih menatap Naruto. "Kau yang menjemput Nagisa, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian beranjak menuju meja dimana Nagisa meletakkan tas bepergiannya yang berisi pakaian gantinya selama dirawat di rumah sakit.

"Nah, kau sudah siap pulang, Nagisa?" tanya Sakura sambil mencolek pipi Nagisa lembut.

Reaksi gadis cilik tersebut yang berupa gelengan dan wajah memberengut membuat empat orang di sana mengerutkan kening. "Aku masih ingin di sini," rengeknya.

"Masih ada yang sakit?"

Lagi-lagi Nagisa menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa tidak ingin pulang?" tanya Sakura lembut.

"Aku masih ingin bersama Dokter!" Dengan kepolosan murni anak sepuluh tahun, Nagisa memeluk pinggang Sakura sekuat yang dia bisa. Wajahnya disembunyikan di balik jas dokter yang Sakura kenakan.

Dengan gerakan halus dan lembut, Sakura melepaskan diri dari pelukan Nagisa yang ternyata cukup kuat. Dia kemudian ikut merendahkan diri di depan Nagisa. "Kita bisa bertemu kapan-kapan. Dokter tidak mau bertemu Nagisa di rumah sakit lagi karena itu artinya, Nagisa sedang sakit."

Walaupun wajahnya masih merajuk, Nagisa akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah…"

"Ayo kita pulang, Nagisa-_chan_. Kakek dan Nenek pasti sudah kangen." Naruto melangkah mendekat. Di tangannya sudah ada tas kecil milik Nagisa yang berisi beberapa barangnya selama dirawat di rumah sakit.

"Tapi aku ingin digendong."

"Baiklah. Paman siap!"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin digendong Paman!"

"Lalu siapa yang harus menggendongmu, Nagisa-_chan_?"

Tanpa diduga, Nagisa menunjuk Mahiro yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya. "Mahiro."

Yang sedang ditunjuk mengangkat alis. "Kau terlalu besar untuk digendong," tolaknya mentah-mentah. Nagisa langsung mencebik dan Shinji menyikutnya keras-keras. "Baiklah, tapi hanya sampai mobil," ujarnya buru-buru menambahkan sambil meringis sakit. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana seragam musim panasnya yang berwarna abu-abu. Dasi merah yang dia kenakan bersama kemeja putih berlengan pendek sudah ditarik longgar.

Nagisa mengangguk setuju. "Kalau sudah turun, aku mau Shinji yang menggendongku."

"Jadi aku harus ikut pulang bersamamu?" tanya Shinji menunduk memandang sepupunya dengan kening berkerut.

Nagisa mengangguk lagi, luar biasa semangat. "Dokter juga."

Ketiga Haruno dan satu Uzumaki saling tatap khawatir.

"Mereka tidak bisa ikut, Nagisa-_chan_. Mereka harus pulang," bujuk Naruto sambil berusaha menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

"Sebentar saja. Aku ingin mengenalkan Kakek, Nenek, dan Paman." Kening putihnya berkerut dalam. Wajahnya mulai merajuk lagi.

"Dokter masih punya beberapa pasien yang harus dirawat."

"Akan kutunggu!"

Dengan kompak, mereka mengerang dalam hati.

"Aku dan Mahiro sudah ada janji dengan teman-teman sekolah. Sayang sekali."

"Batalkan!"

"Tidak bisa."

"Batalkan!"

"Tidak bisa dibatalkan, Nagisa," ulang Shinji dengan wajah serius.

"Kubilang batalkan!" Uchiha cilik itu justru berteriak, kembali histeris.

Mahiro menggeram dalam. Wajahnya merengut tak setuju. "Rupanya Uchiha satu ini terlalu dimanja."

Naruto hanya tertawa gugup sambil menggaruk pipinya. "Yah, dia putri Itachi sih, putra favorit Paman Fugaku. Jadi dia dimanja sekali."

Shinji memilih untuk tidak berkomentar dan hanya melirik Naruto dari ekor mata.

"Kami tidak bisa pergi, Nagi," tolak Mahiro sekali.

Nadanya yang serius membuat Nagisa kembali merajuk. "Kalau begitu aku tidak mau pulang!"

"Ya sudah. Kau bisa tinggal di sini kalau mau," ucap Mahiro tegas tanpa ampun. Bukannya dia tidak suka anak kecil, tetapi dia merasa perlu memberi ketegasan dan batasan kepada sepupu yang baru dikenalnya satu jam terakhir.

Merasa baru kali ini permintaannya ditolak mentah-mentah, Nagisa mulai mengeluarkan senjata andalannya. Tangisan. Namun, Mahiro tetap memasang wajah tidak peduli. Shinji berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada apa pun selain Nagisa. Sakura sendiri hanya menghela napas, tetapi tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk menenangkannya. Ketiga Haruno itu memang paling tidak setuju dengan sikap memanjakan. Hanya Naruto yang tampak luar biasa panik.

"_Gomen_, Naruto. Aku harus kembali memeriksa pasien. Tugas jagaku masih satu jam lagi." Setelah melemparkan senyum permohonan maaf kepada Naruto dan Nagisa, Sakura berlalu dengan papan jalan di tangan. Suara ketukan sepatunya kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

Tanpa peringatan, tangisan Nagisa menjadi dua kali lipat lebih keras.

"Paman, telpon Ayah atau siapa saja lah untuk menjemputnya," ujar Shinji dengan wajah menyesal. Dia sebenarnya tidak tega melihat Nagisa menangis pilu begitu, tetapi di satu sisi dia tidak bisa mengiyakan permintaan gadis itu. Anak yang terbiasa dimanja begitu akan cenderung meminta lebih begitu mereka mengiyakan permintaannya. Kalau sudah sampai di rumah kakek neneknya, siapa yang tahu permintaan macam apa yang akan Nagisa ajukan. Belum lagi memikirkan ibunya. Shinji enggan mencari tahu sampai sebatas mana ibunya bisa bertahan.

Dengan berat hati, Naruto mengangguk. Walaupun dia masih mengharapkan dua sahabat baiknya bisa bersama, dia tahu dia tidak bisa memaksa sekarang. Sakura jelas-jelas tidak siap, begitu juga dengan kedua putranya. Dan di pihak lain, rencana pernikahan Sasuke sedang panas-panasnya diperbincangkan oleh kedua belah pihak, ditambah media yang mirip cacing kepanasan. Terlalu banyak konsekuensi yang harus dia bayarkan hanya untuk menuruti keinginan gadis kecil.

Naruto keluarkan ponselnya dari saku dalam jas yang dia kenakan dan menekan tombol nomor tiga yang merupakan nomor _speed dial_ untuk Sasuke. Di dering keempat, Sasuke mengangkat.

"Sasuke? _Gomen_. Aku kesulitan membawa Nagisa pulang… Iya, itu suara tangis Nagisa… Tidak, bukan begitu. Dia hanya akrab dengan beberapa orang dan menolak pulang… Iya. Dia ingin beberapa orang ini ikut pulang bersamanya… Tentu saja tidak bisa! Kau terlalu memanjakannya!... Minta ibumu atau siapa saja yang bisa menenangkannya… Dia benar-benar tidak mau… Baiklah, akan kucoba, tapi kau harus cepat datang… Oke."

"Bagaimana, Paman?"

"Sasuke yang akan datang, tapi itu pun baru satu atau dua jam lagi paling cepat. Aku harus mencoba menghentikan tangisnya dulu."

Mahiro mengerutkan kening tak puas. "Itu terlalu lama."

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu pasrah. Pandangan matanya mengikuti Nagisa yang sedang berusaha naik ke ranjangnya dan menenggelamkan diri di balik selimut. "Itu sudah yang paling cepat."

"Apa orang di rumahnya tidak ada yang bisa menjemput?" tanya Shinji yang kini sudah duduk di tepi ranjang sambil berusaha mengusap-usap (apa yang sepertinya) punggung Nagisa.

"Perjalanan dari Setagaya ke Tsukiji juga tidak bisa dikatakan cepat. Apalagi di jam-jam pulang kantor begini," jawab Naruto sambil mengecek jam tangannya yang menunjukkan hampir pukul lima.

Kedua bersaudara itu mengerutkan kening, saling bertukar pandang, dan mengamati tubuh Nagisa yan naik-turun. Suara tangisnya sudah berhenti, tetapi masih menyisakan sesenggukan memilukan.

Beberapa saat lamanya mereka terdiam, hingga akhirnya Mahiro menghela napas panjang. "Ya sudah. Kita antar Nagi saja."

Naruto membeliak dan bergantian meminta penjelasan kepada dua remaja itu.

Shinji mengangguk setuju. "Tidak apa-apa, Paman."

Naruto menelan ludah susah payah. "Kalian yakin? Tidak takut? Sudah siap?"

Mendengarnya, Mahiro justru tersenyum mendengus. "Tentu saja. Lagipula, Nenek Tsunade yang mengajarkan kami untuk terus saja maju."

Shinji mengangguk sekali lagi, kemudian menyibukkan diri dengan mencoba berbicara kepada Nagisa. "Ayo kita pulang. Dokter tidak bisa ikut sekarang, tapi aku dan Mahiro akan mengantarmu pulang. Bagaimana? Kau mau tidak?"

"Benarkah?" Jawaban Nagisa terdengar teredam dari dalam selimut. Suaranya serak akibat menangis terlalu keras.

"Tentu. Sekarang keluarlah."

"Ugh—" Sejurus kemudian, selimut itu terdorong ke segala arah dari dalam. Lengan dan kaki kecilnya berusaha untuk mencari celah, tetapi hanya gerutuan kesal yang terdengar. "Aku tidak bisa lepas!" teriaknya dari dalam.

Shinji menghela napas, kemudian turun tangan membantu sepupunya mencari jalan keluar. Keningnya berkerut dalam ketika dia berusaha menjadi tepian selimut yang anehnya, menghilang entah kemana. "Kulihat kau sudah menguasai jurus belitan selimut, Nagisa," komentarnya kering.

Butuh setidaknya lima menit untuk mengeluarkan gadis kecil itu dari dalam selimut. Begitu terbebas, wajahnya luar biasa merah akibat sisa tangis dan kelelahan. "Tadi itu panas sekali," katanya.

Mahiro melirik jengkel. "Itu 'kan salahmu sendiri," katanya sambil menutup ponselnya sehabis menghubungi sang ibu. "Ayo. Ibu sudah bilang oke."

.

Kediaman Uchiha yang mereka tuju berlokasi di Setagaya, distrik dimana di sana akan banyak ditemukan rumah-rumah mewah dan kawasan perumahan elit. Setagaya juga merupakan distrik dengan populasi penduduk paling besar. Dan mengingat keluarga besar Uchiha merupakan penguasa bisnis elektronik Jepang, tak mengherankan lagi kalau kediaman mereka dibangun di atas tanah seluas hampir satu hektar. Shinji dan Mahiro hanya bisa bertanya-tanya, kiranya apa saja yang dibutuhkan klan besar itu sampai-sampai merasa perlu membangun rumahnya di tanah seluas itu. Memasuki gerbang utamanya, yang tampak di sekeliling hanya bangunan-bangunan kayu bermodel tradisional dengan sentuhan modern di sana-sini dan taman-taman asri.

"Ayo, ayo cepat turun!" Nagisa bergerak-gerak tak sabaran di pangkuan Shinji. Mahiro duduk di sebelah Naruto, menggantikannya karena si kecil itu ingin duduk bersama Shinji.

"Kau bisa turun sendiri 'kan, Manis?" tanya Shinji sambil membuka pintu di sampingnya.

Nagisa memberengut kepada Shinji. "Tidak mau!"

"Hn, ya sudah. Kau kucilik saja," godanya. "Ayo, Paman. Kita pergi saja lagi."

"Ayo turun!" rengek Nagisa panjang. Dia tarik-tarik kemeja Shinji hingga kusut. Dasi hijaunya juga turut tertarik longgar akibat ulah Nagisa.

Merasa tidak bisa membebaskan diri dari sepupu manjanya, Shinji akhirnya mendesah. Dia rapatkan pelukannya dan melangkah keluar dari mobil. Naruto dan adiknya segera menyusul keluar.

"Aku bisa bawa paksa Nagisa. Kalian tunggu saja di sini," bisik Naruto kepada Mahiro.

Mahiro hanya menyeringai masam. "Aku ingin lihat Paman mencobanya."

Tanpa berkomentar, Naruto segera mendekat ke arah Shinji yang sedang menggendong Nagisa. Dalam gendongannya, gadis kecil itu sibuk menceritakan tempat-tempat kesukaannya sambil sesekali menunjuk ke sekeliling. "Nagisa-_chan_, ayo bersama Paman saja," bujuk Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

Gadis kecil yang biasanya sangat lengket kepadanya itu kini justru terang-terangan mengabaikan Naruto dan tawarannya. "Tidak mau!" tolaknya mantap.

"Shinji pasti capek menggendongmu. Kau 'kan sudah besar," Naruto kembali berusaha membujuk sambil berusaha menarik Nagisa ke gendongannya.

Dengan kekeraskepalaan yang sepertinya diwariskan turun-temurun, Nagisa semakin merapatkan pelukannya ke leher Shinji.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa, Paman," kata Shinji tenang kepada pamannya. Dia ulas senyum miringnya. "Kalau tidak sekarang, barangkali kami tidak akan punya nyali lagi."

Mahiro menyeringai mendengarnya. "Ibu sudah oke. Paman tidak usah khawatir."

"Tapi tetap saja ini rasanya terlalu cepat," desah Naruto. Bahunya turun. Dia merasa tidak berguna sekarang. Justru anak-anak remaja ini harus maju seorang diri menemui keluarga besar yang tidak pernah mengenalnya. Bukannya tidak mungkin reaksi keluarga Uchiha justru negatif. Keduanya masih berstatus anak tidak sah dan Sasuke sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan wanita yang menguntungkan perusahaan. Naruto ingin melakukan sesuatu demi wanita yang sudah dia anggap adik sendiri dan untuk kedua keponakan yang tidak dia ketahui keberadaannya sekarang. Dia masih belum memahami alasan kepergian Sakura dulu, juga kenapa dia memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan Shinji dan Mahiro. Apa pun itu, dia yakin ini saatnya mereka bahagia. Dan jika kebahagiaan itu datang dengan terus hidup tanpa sosok Sasuke, Naruto akan membantu dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun hari ini, si kembar justru ingin menabrak tembok Uchiha seorang diri. Naruto hanya bisa diam di tepi dan menemani.

"Ini sudah delapan belas tahun, Paman. Hampir sembilan belas, malah. Sudah tidak pantas kalau kami terus beralasan sembunyi."

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap Shinji dalam-dalam. Dia kemudian menghela napas. "Baiklah kalau memang ini saatnya. Kalian cemas?"

Kedua putra sahabatnya itu tersenyum miring. "Kurasa, kami sudah siap lari pulang. Kami tegang sekali.

"Kalau begitu, lebih cepat lebih baik?" gumam Naruto sambil mengulas senyum ragu.

"Tentu saja."

.

"_Tadaima_!"

Haruno Shinji dan Haruno Mahiro mundur dua langkah dengan ekspresi kompak mengernyit. Uchiha Nagisa yang baru turun dari gendongan Shinji sedang berdiri di ambang pintu rumah, baru saja melepaskan sapaannya yang lebih mirip jeritan tujuh oktav. Naruto yang berdiri paling belakang di antar mereka terkekeh.

"Kalau tidak teriak begitu, tidak akan ada yang dengar, kalian tahu?" katanya, masih dengan kekehan.

Kedua pemuda itu kompak menghela napas, kemudian mengamati sekeliling rumah. Keduanya masih belum bisa berhenti terpana melihat (dan merasakan langsung) luasnya rumah yang lebih layak dianggap istana itu. Dan sepanjang perjalanan dari gerbang utama ke bagian tengah kompleks rumah, belum sekalipun mereka bertemu dengan orang lain. Suasananya benar-benar hening. Mereka tidak akan kaget kalau ada yang beranggapan kompleks rumah itu adalah museum karena saking sepinya.

Pikiran melantur mereka terhenti ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki terburu dari dalam rumah. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar teriakan. "Nagisa-_chan_!"

Lagi-lagi keduanya meringis. Naruto menepuk-nepuk punggung mereka dari belakang, kemudian berbisik. "Selamat datang di rumah Uchiha, Anak-anak."

"Nenek!" Nagisa melompat maju dengan gegap gempita, meninggalkan dua Haruno dan Naruto terpaku di ambang pintu, dan menghambur ke pelukan seorang wanita di awal enam puluhnya yang sedang berlutut di depan pintu.

"Oh! Cucu Nenek sudah pulang."

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara beberapa langkah kaki lain menyusul mendekat.

"Kakek!" Dari pelukan neneknya, Uchiha Mikoto, Nagisa berseru riang. "Oh! Ayah! Kakak!"

"Memangnya kau sudah boleh teriak-teriak begitu, Nagisa?" Pria yang tetap gagah di usia tuanya itu berdiri di tepi _genkan_, menunduk memandang cucunya. Walaupun wajahnya kaku dan serius, ada binar kebahagiaan yang tak salah lagi terpampang jelas dari matanya. Di sebelahnya berdiri Uchiha Itachi, putra sulungnya, dan Uchiha Shizuku, cucu pertamanya—yang dia ketahui.

"Hm, aku tidak tahu," jawab Nagisa polos sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan neneknya. "Kira-kira aku sudah boleh berteriak, belum, Shinji?" Tiba-tiba dia menoleh ke belakang, menatap Shinji dengan sepasang mata hitamnya yang membulat—seolah dia baru saja menyadari keberadaan tiga orang lain di belakangnya.

"A—oh..." Shinji gelagapan. Cahaya yang datang dari arah belakangnya membuat wajahnya berbayang. "Kurasa kau sudah sehat, tapi berteriak seperti itu tidak sopan, Nagisa."

Uchiha Nagisa menunduk memandangi ujung-ujung sepatunya, dan bergumam panjang. Sama sekali tidak dia sadari atmosfer keluarganya yang berubah kaku. Seolah baru saja menyadari kehadiran tamu lain malam itu, keluarga Uchiha serempak memandang tiga orang yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Naruto? Siapa yang sedang bersamamu?" tanya Mikoto seraya bangkit dari posisi berlututnya. Sama bingungnya dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain, Mikoto hanya bisa bersabar menunggu jawaban Naruto.

Pria itu sendiri tampak kebingungan. "U-uh… Ada dua orang yang ingin kukenalkan kepada Paman, Bibi, kau juga, Itachi."

Keluarga Uchiha itu diam menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Naruto. Bahkan Nagisa yang sedari tadi heboh kini jadi luar biasa diam dan hanya bolak-balik mengoper arah pandangannya.

Shinji dan Mahiro sendiri juga turut diam. Rasanya, keberanian dan kemantapan yang mereka miliki tadi seolah baru saja menguap dengan cepat. Kepala mereka tertunduk, mendapati posisi bebatuan yang disemen di lantai _genkan_ lebih menarik dari lukisan mana pun. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membedakan mereka dari sudut pandang Uchiha hanyalah warna dasi yang berlainan. Keduanya bisa merasakan tatapan-tatapan tajam yang diarahkan kepada mereka. Kalau saja mungkin, keberanian mereka yang nyaris tidak ada itu semakin menciut.

Uzumaki Naruto memandangi kedua keponakannya lebih dulu, kemudian mulai mengumpulkan keberanian. Dua pemuda ini memerlukan dirinya untuk bicara. Mereka memerlukan Naruto untuk menjembatani keberadaan mereka sebagai Uchiha. Dia lantas menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan mulai memperkenalkan Shinji dan Mahiro. "Aku tahu ini kedengaran terlalu mengejutkan, atau bahkan mustahil, dan sebenarnya ini bukan tempatku untuk menyampaikannya kepada kalian. Paman, Bibi, Itachi, mereka Shinji dan Mahiro." Karena dua objek perhatian itu masih tekun menundukkan kepala, Naruto terpaksa menggunakan sedikit pembeda yang ada untuk memperkenalkan mereka. "Yang berdasi merah adalah yang bungsu, Mahiro. Dan yang hijau adalah Shinji. Mereka kembar dan tahun ini akan berusia delapan belas tahun." Naruto beralih mengamati berbagai rupa ekspresi Uchiha di hadapannya. Fugaku masih dengan wajah pasifnya. Itachi tetap tenang walaupun tidak salah lagi ada raut penasaran di wajahnya. Mikoto mengerutkan kening bingung, merasa belum memahami alasan kenapa kedua pemuda itu perlu dikenalkan kepada mereka. Shizuku terang-terangan menampakkan rasa antusiasnya dari caranya memandang Shinji dan Mahiro bergantian dari ujung kepala hingga kaki tidak terlewat sesenti pun. Naruto berdehem, "beberapa waktu lalu aku bertemu dengan mereka, dan aku langsung mengetahui siapa ayah mereka. Beri salam kepada mereka, Shinji, Mahiro." Dari belakang, Naruto mendorong lembut punggung kedua pemuda itu untuk masuk melewati ambang pintu. Sinar lampu di atas _genkan_ memperjelas sosok mereka.

Masih dengan kepala tertunduk, Shinji membekap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan—satu gestur yang dia lakukan secara tidak sadar tiap kali dia berusaha menahan rasa malunya. "Salam kenal. Aku…Shinji dan ini…adikku, Mahiro," katanya terbata. Rona merah di wajahnya merambat hingga leher.

Di sampingnya, Mahiro kehilangan ketenangannya hingga batas minimal. Dia ikut tergagap ketika memperkenalkan diri. "Salam kenal, Ka—" Telinga kirinya berkedut tanpa sadar. "Kakek, Nenek, Paman."

Ketiga Uchiha tersebut terlihat sangat bingung. Namun, berbagai kebingungan mereka tiba-tiba lenyap ketika Shinji dan Mahiro mengangkat pandangan dari lantai, menampakkan dua wajah yang berakar dari satu pemilik. Keduanya terlihat terlalu mirip dengan Uchiha bungsu dalam keluarga mereka hingga tidak lagi bisa dikatakan kebetulan.

Naruto merasa dia tidak perlu melanjutkan ucapannya. Dia yakin dua wajah yang bagai cerminan masing-masing itu menjadi petunjuk paling kuat.

Uchiha Fugaku terbelalak. Uchiha Mikoto terkesiap, tangannya membekap mulut. Uchiha Itachi tertegun sejenak, kemudian mengulum senyumnya. Uchiha Shizuku turut kehilangan ketenangannya dan berseru tanpa ampun, "Paman Sasuke! Ups, maksudku kalian mirip sekali. Bagaimana bisa?"

Shinji dan Mahiro hanya sanggup balik memberi tatapan itu-pertanyaan-konyol kepada Shizuku.

"Yang satu ini," Shinji menuding Mahiro dengan ibu jarinya, "pengagum terberat pamanmu. Jadi suatu hari dia memutuskan untuk operasi plastik…"

Omongan ngawur Shinji terabaikan oleh orang-orang dewasa di sana.

"Jadi maksudmu, mereka putra Sasuke, Naruto?" tanya Itachi dengan senyum kecil di sudut bibir.

Naruto tampak gelisah. Berat tubuhnya berkali-kali dipindahkan dari satu kaki ke kaki lain. "Yaaah, begitulah. Atau kau ingin mengklaim mereka sebagai putramu, Itachi? Kalian butuh tes DNA atau semacamnya?"

"Tidak. Kemiripan mereka sudah membuktikan banyak. Bukan begitu, Ayah?" Itachi menoleh kepada Fugaku yang masih berdiri kaku dengan wajah _stoic_.

"Bagaimana…bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi…?" Mikoto berujar lirih dengan suara mengambang. Rasa kaget dan ketidakpercayaan itu masih terus membayangi logikanya.

Shinji dan Mahiro sekali lagi menundukkan kepala. Perasaan tidak diinginkan dan kekecewaan mulai bermunculan di dalam diri mereka. Tentu saja. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka harapkan tadi? Kakek dan nenek yang berlari memeluk mereka dengan suka cita? Paman yang mengucapkan selamat datang kepada mereka? Kini semua itu kedengaran konyol sekali. Mereka berdua tahu dengan jelas kehadiran mereka petang ini tidak akan mudah diterima. Mereka belum mengatakan siapa ibu mereka, dan kini setelah melihat reaksi keluarga Uchiha ini, mereka jadi lega. Setidaknya, nama ibu mereka masih tersamarkan (dan pikiran polos Nagisa juga sepertinya tidak menyadari kepentingan informasi yang dimilikinya mengenai seorang dokter berambut _pink_).

Naruto yang menyadari perubahan aura saudara kembar itu hanya bisa diam-diam menghela napas panjang. Dia sendiri tidak banyak berharap keluarga Sasuke akan menerima dengan tangan terbuka. Kedatangan Shinji dan Mahiro punya potensi besar merusak keseimbangan Uchiha, dan bisnis mereka tentunya. Dia yakin Sasuke tidak akan lepas tanggung jawab begitu mengetahui keberadaan kedua putranya, tetapi itu masih nanti dulu. Mereka harus berhadapan dengan Uchiha Fugaku, pria keras yang lebih mengenal jajaran direksi Uchiha Company daripada putra-putranya sendiri. Reaksi macam apa yang nanti Fugaku berikan, Naruto tidak berani menduga-duga. Dia hanya bisa berharap semoga yang terburuk tidak terjadi.

Untungnya, Uchiha Itachi tidak sepenuhnya mewarisi tangan besi sang ayah. Dia tetap sehangat dan seramah biasanya, meskipun penampilan dingin yang nyaris tak tergoyahkan itu seringkali sukses menutupinya. Dengan mudah dia mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Bagaimana dengan makan malam? Kedengaran lezat?"

.

Suasana makan malam keluarga Uchiha tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata selain elegan. Dan mewah—untuk menambah kesan mendalam di dalamnya. Meja panjang yang mampu memuat dua puluh peserta makan itu hanya terisi separuh. Uchiha Fugaku duduk di kepala meja. Sisi kanannya didiami oleh wanita-wanita Uchiha: Mikoto, Hana (istri Itachi), Shizuku, dan Nagisa. Sisi kirinya ditempati Itachi, Naruto, Mahiro, dan Shinji. Selama makan malam, tidak sekali pun pembicaraan dibuat. Bahkan Naruto yang dikenal banyak bicara kali ini dengan bijak memutuskan untuk mengunci rapat mulutnya. Suasana tegang itu tidak luput dari Shinji dan Mahiro. Makan malam mereka yang mewah terasa hambar akibat beban ketegangan di udara.

Begitu makanan penutup dihidangkan, dua anggota keluarga baru itu merasa luar biasa lega. Setidaknya penghujung acara makan malam yang lebih tegang dari jurit malam itu mulai terlihat. _Panna cotta_ lemon di hadapan mereka mulai terasa seenak makanan surga. Namun, kenikmatan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena sang kepala keluarga memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan di suapan keempat makanan penutup mereka. Untungnya, baik Shizuku maupun Nagisa sudah undur diri dari lebih cepat acara makan malam keluarga.

"Jadi…" Suaranya yang berat, tegas, dan tajam itu serasa merambat ke seluruh tulang, meminta perhatian siapa pun yang ada di ruang makan tersebut, tak terkecuali Shinji dan Mahiro (yang baru saja kompak memutuskan untuk pura-pura tuli, tetapi tidak terlalu berhasil dengan upayanya). "Dimana kalian tinggal selama ini?"

Dua detik berlalu di antara Shinji dan Mahiro yang berebut melemparkan tugas untuk menjawab pertanyaan kakek mereka. Seperti biasa, Shinji lebih banyak kalah (barangkali karena Shinji punya lebih banyak pikiran rasional dalam dirinya). "Kami lahir dan besar di Akita," jawab Shinji dengan nada suara serius. Kalau saja suasana kali ini tidak sama seriusnya, Mahiro pasti sudah tertawa mendengar suara kakaknya. "Kami pindah ke Tokyo bulan Maret lalu."

Uchiha Fugaku memicingkan mata dan menatap Shinji tajam-tajam. "Untuk apa kalian pindah ke sini? Melakukan ini semua?"

Rahang Shinji mengatup rapat. Belum sempat dia menangkis tuduhan kakeknya, Mahiro sudah meledak lebih dulu. "Memangnya kami peduli dengan Uchiha!" Bungsu Haruno itu sudah akan berdiri dari kursinya kalau saja Shinji tidak segera menahan bahunya kuat-kuat.

Keluar lagi kebiasaan lama Mahiro. Kalau dulu lawan Shinji hanya anak-anak bandel seumurannya yang dengan mudah diakali, kali ini justru raksasa bisnis Uchiha Fugaku. Dia jadi bertanya-tanya kira-kira permainan katanya bisa sukses diterapkan untuk situasi kali ini atau tidak. "Seperti yang adikku tersayang ini katakan, kepindahan kami tidak ada hubungannya dengan keluarga ini."

"Lalu?" tuntut Fugaku, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh ledakan emosi Mahiro.

"Pekerjaan ibu kami."

"Apa pekerjaan ibu kalian?"

Setelah yakin Mahiro mampu menguasai diri, Shinji melepaskan cengkeraman dari bahunya. Dia kemudian berbalik sepenuhnya menatap Fugaku di kepala meja. "Malaikat penyelamat," jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis. Nadanya tidak lagi serius, melainkan main-main seperti dirinya yang biasa.

"Kau perlu lebih spesifik lagi," ucap Fugaku dengan suara semakin direndahkan, yang terdengar mirip ancaman.

Reaksi semacam itu membuat Shinji semakin ingin main-main. Dia memandang langit-langit tinggi ruangan, seolah tengah berpikir. "Bidadari penyelamat, kalau begitu."

Harusnya, pemuda itu tahu lebih baik daripada menyiram minyak ke dalam api.

"Nak, jangan main-main denganku."

Sikap santai dan main-main itu kemudian menguap ketika Shinji mencondongkan tubuh ke meja. Kepalanya dimiringkan dan pandangannya tak terbaca ketika dia menatap kakeknya tepat di kedua mata. "Aku tidak main-main. Ibu kami memang benar-benar bidadari."

Reaksi Uchiha Fugaku selanjutnya sungguh tak terduga. Pria itu membanting lap makannya ke atas meja, berdiri dengan gerakan kasar, kemudian tanpa bicara meninggalkan ruang makan. Anggota makan malam yang tersisa di sana larut dalam keheningan sampai akhirnya Uchiha Itachi mengagetkan semua orang di sana dengan kekehan ringannya.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat ada yang berani melawan Ayah terang-terangan begitu," gumam Itachi dengan senyum di sudut bibir kepada ibunya, Mikoto, yang duduk di depannya.

Wanita tersebut turut mengulum senyum sambil melirik Shinji dan Mahiro. "Selain fisik, Ibu tidak melihat ada jejak Sasuke pada diri mereka."

"Pasti itu datang dari ibu mereka," komentar Hana, turut memperhatikan dua keponakannya.

Tanpa diduga-duga, Haruno Shinji melorot di kursinya. "_Kinchoushita_," keluhnya dengan gaya baru saja mengusap peluh di kening.

"Setidaknya kau harus mempertahankan aksi beranimu itu sampai kita pulang nanti, Kakak," cemooh Mahiro sambil menyesap air putihnya. "Kau baru saja mengandaskan _image_ kita."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya dari _kuso otouto_ yang seenaknya melemparkan semua tanggung jawab kepadaku seorang," balas Shinji cepat. Dia benahi lagi posisi duduknya. _Panna cotta_ yang tadi senikmat mengulum awan kini tidak lagi mengundang selera. Sayang sekali. Padahal jarang-jarang dia bisa makan makanan sekelas restoran bintang tiga itu.

"Kau sendiri yang mengklaim punya diplomasi lebih unggul," cemooh Mahiro membalas.

"Itu karena aku punya adik yang menyimpan otaknya di dengkul dan menolak memakainya."

"Kalian berdua…" keluh Naruto dengan desah napas keras.

Itachi yang duduk di sampingnya tersenyum sambil memandangi dua keponakannya yang masih seru adu mulut, sama sekali tidak menyadari sekelilingnya. "Apakah mereka memang seperti ini?"

"Uh?" Naruto melirik Shinji dan Mahiro lebih dulu sebelum kembali fokus ke makanan penutupnya. "Oh, bisa dibilang begitu. Mereka seakrab air dan minyak, begitu kata ibu mereka."

"Jadi, mereka berdebat sepanjang waktu?"

Naruto mengangguk kepada Hana. "Dan karena hal-hal paling sepele, tapi biasanya mereka cepat dilerai dan tidak ada yang membantah. Mereka itu anak mama, penurut sekali." Di sampingnya, si kembar itu masih seru berdebat, dan entah bagaimana perdebatan mereka beralih ke perkara model rambut.

"Siapa ibu mereka?" tanya Mikoto dengan suara rendah.

Naruto hanya bisa memberi senyum penuh permohonan maaf kepada Mikoto. "Sebaiknya, Bibi tanyakan saja kepada mereka."

Uchiha Mikoto tidak lagi memaksa.

"Mereka kembar identik?" tanya Hana penasaran. "Setahuku, keluarga Uchiha tidak punya garis keturunan kembar identik. Apa pihak ibu mereka punya anggota keluarga kembar identik?" Setahunya, kejadian kembar identik merupakan kasus bawaan genetis keluarga. Melihat kemiripan Shinji dan Mahiro yang luar biasa, tentunya tidak aneh kalau dia berpikir keduanya merupakan saudara kembar identik.

"Hmm, aku tidak tahu, tapi setahuku mereka berdua ini bukan kembar identik." Ketiga Uchiha itu tampak terkejut mendengarnya. "Sepertinya mereka punya golongan darah berbeda. Hei, Shinji," dia sikut Shinji yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya, Paman?"

"Kalian ini kembar identik?"

Shinji menampilkan ekspresi wajah yang hanya bisa dikategorikan sebagai tanda luar biasa enggan (yang hanya berbeda setipis helai rambut dengan jijik) dan Mahiro juga tidak jauh-jauh dari itu. "Aku? Identik dengannya? Tidak, terima kasih."

"Tapi kalian luar biasa mirip satu sama lain." Tampaknya, Uchiha Hana menjadi luar biasa penasaran dengan misteri kemiripan kembaran di hadapannya ini.

"Sampaikan terima kasih kami kepada Ayah," kata si sulung dengan suara yang tidak terkesan tulus sama sekali.

"Jangan-jangan, kalian ini klon Sasuke?" Hana terkesiap mendengar kalimatnya sendiri.

Uchiha Itachi hanya memutar bola mata. "Kau terlalu banyak menonton film, Hana," ujarnya memperingatkan. Hana hanya meringis mendengarnya.

"Mungkin karena keluarga Uchiha terlalu banyak melakukan perkawinan kerabat dekat," jawab Mahiro di sela-sela argumentasinya dengan Shinji yang mulai memasuki babak ke…entahlah.

"Bisa jadi. Lagipula, rata-rata setiap Uchiha punya kemiripan satu sama lain," kata Hana menyetujui.

"Tapi, dilihat lebih seksama mereka punya sedikit perbedaan," kata Mikoto sambil mengamati kedua cucunya bergantian. "Shinji-_kun_ punya tulang pipi lebih tinggi dan Mahiro-_kun_ punya tulang mata lebih dalam."

"Oh, itu karena aku selalu tersenyum dan adikku ini terlalu sering cemberut, Nek!" Haruno Shinji tertawa dibarengi Naruto, membuat Mahiro hanya bisa mencoba memecahkan gelas di hadapannya dengan kekuatan mental saja.

Keceriaan itu terus berlanjut hingga mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke ruang keluarga (tentunya dengan sang kepala keluarga yang entah sedang berada dimana). Shinji dan Mahiro tampak luar biasa nyaman berada di tengah-tengah keluarga baru mereka. Atau barangkali mereka sedang berusaha tampak nyaman dan tidak memikirkan hal-hal selain berdebat. Terkadang, perdebatan di antara keduanya bisa menjadi pengalih perhatian paling ampuh. Barangkali itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa mereka suka sekali berdebat.

Ketika jarum jam menunjukkan angka sembilan lewat sepuluh, keceriaan mereka tertahan sejenak.

"_Tadaima_. Nagisa sudah pulang?"

Seluruh anggota keluaga Uchiha dan Naruto yang ada di ruang keluarga menoleh ke sumber suara, mendapati Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang melonggarkan dasinya dengan wajah lelah. Menyadari tatapan dan keheningan itu, Sasuke mendongak, dan turut terdiam. Pandangannya bertemu dengan Shinji, kemudian berpindah ke Mahiro yang duduk di samping kakaknya. Dia masih belum bersuara, tetapi tidak ada seorang pun di sana yang salah menerjemahkan arti tunggal tatapan mata Sasuke sebagai kekagetan. Kekagetan yang luar biasa besar. Kalau saja Sasuke bukan pendiam sampai ke tulang-tulang, barangkali kini dia sudah berteriak histeris seolah baru saja melihat hantu.—atau dua _doppelgangger_ sekaligus. Ketiganya hanya sanggup saling tatap di detik-detik yang terasa bagai momen paling lambat bagi mereka.

.

Secara resmi, ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka sebagai ayah dan anak, sekaligus acara bermobil pertama mereka. Harusnya momen kali ini berada pada satu gambaran sempurna sebuah keluarga (walaupun untuk kali ini sosok ibu sedang tidak diikutkan). Tidak harus ada gelak tawa yang sampai bisa mengguncang badan mobil, tetapi setidaknya atmosfer mobil yang baru tahun lalu Sasuke beli itu tidak seberat gajah obesitas yang ditindihkan di atap mobil. Entah pendinginnya yang tidak bekerja atau memang oksigen di dalam mobil tiba-tiba berkurang. Ketegangan di antara mereka dengan cepat beranjak dari siaga menuju ekstrim.

Uchiha Sasuke (yang pada dasarnya memang tidak banyak bicara) memutuskan jalan raya di balik kaca kemudinya patut diberi perhatian lebih dari biasanya. Dia sedang berusaha mengelem matanya kuat-kuat ke jalan selama hampir satu jam ini, yang kini membuat matanya lelah luar biasa. Rasa-rasanya kerja otot matanya malam ini lebih berat daripada mengoreksi laporan keuangan bulanan Uchiha Company dari berbagai divisi atau pekerjaan melelahkan apa pun yang pernah dia lakoni selama tiga puluh delapan tahun dia hidup. Dan tiba-tiba, tumpukan perjanjian kerja dan daftar suplai barang yang harus ditelitinya terasa lebih menggiurkan ketimbang berada di situasi ini. Rupanya Sasuke lebih menyedihkan dari yang dia bayangkan semula. Dari ekor mata, dia lirik putra yang baru dia ketahui keberadaannya beberapa jam lalu.

Seperti dirinya tadi, Mahiro juga tampak sedang berusaha mencari objek pengamatan yang lebih menarik dari Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya. Untuk beberapa saat, fokusnya tertuju pada pemandangan di luar jendela sampingnya yang tampak buram karena kecepatan melaju mobil. Tak bertahan lama, perhatiannya terambil oleh layar berukuran tujuh inchi yang secara konsisten menampilkan peta jalan. Dengan cepat dia mendapati garis-garis merah dan luasan hijau itu tidak menarik, dan dia pun kembali fokus ke jalan di depannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Mahiro mendesah diam-diam. Dia merasa gatal di sekujur tubuh akibat ketegangan yang terasa hingga di ujung lidahnya. Betapa dia ingin seseorang, atau barangkali sesuatu memecahkan keheningan yang menulikan ini. Bahkan ponselnya yang disetel di volume tertinggi memutuskan untuk diam. Dan saudaranya yang duduk di kursi belakang itu malah turut bungkam padahal biasanya dia punya ribuan hal menyebalkan yang bisa diucapkan.

Merasakan hal yang serupa dengan sang adik, Shinji semakin merosot di kursinya. Tidak banyak hal yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok pria yang selama ini dikaguminya dan yang kali ini berjarak tidak lebih dari satu meter darinya, dan sedang mengendarai mobil menuju rumah mereka (dalam konteks masa lampau dan masa kini, tentunya). Benar-benar bukan situasi yang Shinji bayangkan. Bukan berarti dia memimpikan pertemuan secara resmi antara dia dengan sang ayah akan berlangsung seperti drama keluarga yang patut ditangisi, tetapi setidaknya situasinya tidak akan secanggung sekarang. Dalam tiga jam terakhir ketiganya bertemu, hanya beberapa patah kata yang mampu mereka pertukarkan. Kalau bukan karena Paman Itachi dan Nenek Mikoto yang menjembatani percakapan mereka, barangkali tidak seorang pun dari ketiganya yang akan buka mulut. Dan bagaikan dentang jam Cinderella, keluwesan itu langsung lenyap begitu mereka bertiga memutuskan hari sudah terlalu malam dan inilah saatnya pulang. Begitu gerbang megah kediaman Uchiha hilang dari pandangan, ketiganya tak ubahnya manusia bisu atau robot yang tidak diberi atribut berbicara. Shinji merasa dia bisa kehilangan kewarasannya saking tegangnya.

Akhirnya perjalanan panjang itu hampir sampai di penghujung. Ketiga lelaki itu kompak menghela napas (saling diam-diam) begitu mobil berbelok di perempatan yang tidak lagi asing dan gedung apartemen dua belas lantai itu terlihat di ujung jalan. Satu-satunya _penthouse_ di atasnya terlihat hidup, terasa lebih menyegarkan dari oase di gurun mana pun. Namun tetap saja, ada sejumput ketakutan dan kecemasan yang kemudian mulai beranak-pinak dengan kecepatan membahayakan di dalam diri mereka begitu Sasuke mematikan mesin mobil di lokasi parkir bawah tanah apartemen. Setelah satu setengah jam merasa ingin buru-buru keluar, kini ketiganya sepakat merasa kaki-kaki mereka baru dipakukan ke lantai mobil. Enggan bergerak.

Seolah baru keluar dari kandang harimau dan langsung dihadapkan pada kolam hiu lapar.

Setelah keheningan yang rasanya berjam-jam lamanya, Sasuke akhirnya buka suara. "Naiklah. Ini sudah larut sekali."

Bagai baru saja tersentak dari hipnotis kuat, Shinji dan Mahiro serempak menoleh ke arah sang ayah. "Uh, tentu," terdengar jawaban gamang Shinji, diikuti dengan gerakan canggungnya membuka pintu mobil sambil menenteng tas sekolahnya.

Mahiro yang masih tinggal di dalam mobil dengan ragu mulai mengumpulkan tasnya yang dia taruh di dekat kaki. Dia lirik ayahnya yang sedang memegang kemudi mobil seolah tengah memegang satu-satunya penyelamat hidupnya. Dia mencoba susah payah menelan ludah sebelum mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bicara. "Ay—bisakah aku memanggilmu ayah?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke terkejut. "Tentu saja," jawabnya seolah baru saja mendengar pertanyaan paling konyol yang pernah diajukan kepadanya. Dia hanya tidak menyangka, satu pertanyaan pertama yang saling mereka pertukarkan justru mengenai panggilan apa yang sebaiknya mereka gunakan. Kedua pemuda itu sangat tidak familier dengan keberadaan seorang ayah seberapa besar pun hasrat mereka untuk memilikinya. Dan Sasuke paham itu. Dia sendiri tidak bisa mengklaim dirinya dekat dengan sosok sang ayah meskipun seluruh hidupnya dihabiskan untuk mengenal Fugaku.

Wajah Mahiro memerah. "Terima kasih."

Tanpa diduga-duga, Sasuke tersenyum. "Itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu mendapat ucapan terima kasihmu, Mahiro."

Pelan tetapi pasti, kehangatan yang baru (dan anehnya terasa begitu akrab dan penuh kerinduan) mulai menyusup ke dalam dada Mahiro. Dia suka mendengar namanya disebut dengan suara yang dalam itu. Ada segumpal kebanggaan dalam dirinya. "_Well_, ini kali pertama aku memanggil seseorang sebagai ayah. Aku tidak ingin…"

"…menyinggungku?" Sasuke memotong. "Tidak. Aku senang karena tahu aku tetap menjadi sosok ayah pertama bagi kalian. Walaupun ini sedikit terlambat." Ada setitik penyesalan yang tak sengaja terdengar dari suaranya yang tenang, tetapi dengan baik berusaha dia cegah untuk tidak memengaruhi ekspresi wajahnya.

"Apa… Apa Ayah marah kepada Ibu?"

"Karena apa?"

Mahiro tampak ragu. Dia lirik Shinji yang sedang bersandar miring di sisi mobil, kedua tangan dimasukkan saku celana, dan senyum tak simetrisnya terpasang. Che. Kakaknya satu itu tampak luar biasa puas melihatnya dari luar sana. "Karena…ini semua. Soal keberadaan kami."

Sasuke kembali memfokuskan diri ke arah depan. Keningnya berkerut, seolah baru menyadari esensi pertanyaan putra bungsunya. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk roda kemudi dan untuk sejenak dia tersedot ke dunianya sendiri. Ketika dia kembali menyadari sekelilingnya, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya yang tipis. "Banyak yang harus kubicarakan dengan ibu kalian."

Untuk sesaat, Mahiro tampak luar biasa cemas. "Kumohon jangan membenci Ibu. Ibu tidak pernah bermaksud buruk—"

"Ayah tahu." Sasuke mengetuk kening putranya dengan dua jari, seperti apa yang biasanya kakaknya sendiri lakukan kepadanya, dan seketika ucapan melantur yang sudah siap di lidah Mahiro hilang seketika. "Tidak usah khawatir. Ayo, kita temui ibu kalian."

Begitu keduanya keluar dari mobil, Shinji menyambut mereka dengan senyumnya yang khas. Ada binar ganjil di matanya yang membuat orang lain akan berpikir pemuda itu punya sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan—seolah dia tahu rahasia terbesar mereka. Ketiganya kemudian berjalan menuju lift, yang untungnya tidak memakan waktu lama dan dalam lima menit, mereka sudah sampai di lantai teratas gedung apartemen. Untuk mencapai _penthouse_, mereka harus memakai tangga yang ada di ujung koridor lantai.

"Untuk sekalinya, aku senang bisa melihat adikku yang manis ini berhenti memasang wajah cemberut," katanya dengan nada bermain-main. "Ups," imbuhnya cepat begitu Mahiro menusuknya dengan tatapan tajam.

Berjalan di belakang ayahnya, Mahiro menggeram. "Kerja bagus, _kuso aniki_, kulihat kau sudah tidak meringkuk ketakutan di sudut mobil."

Shinji menoleh dari atas bahunya dengan wajah menyeringai sambil menekan bel pintu _penthouse _tanpa benar-benar menyadarinya. Gigi-giginya yang rapi ditampakkan, seolah berusaha menakuti adiknya. "Menghina diri sendiri itu bukan kebiasaan baik, _aho otouto_."

Dengan cepat Mahiro kehilangan ketenangannya. Dia sudah akan melompat maju untuk mendorong kakaknya, tetapi Sasuke tiba-tiba memosisikan diri di antara keduanya. Tangan kanannya terentang untuk menahan bahu Mahiro dari depan. Tangan kirinya menahan kepala Shinji yang beberapa senti lebih rendah darinya. Dia kemudian menghela napas. "Kalian tidak bisa berhenti bertengkar?" gerutunya lelah, tiba-tiba merasa usianya secara mistis mengganda.

"Shinji! Mahiro! Kenapa kalian baru pulang! Ini sudah hampir tengah—" Pintu rumah terbuka dengan sentakan keras, diiringi teriakan sang penghuni rumah yang kemudian memelan hingga menjadi gumaman. Sakura komat-kamit di depan pintu tanpa ada suara yang mampu dia perdengarkan. Kekagetan tampak jelas dari matanya yang memandang tiga tamu tengah malamnya tanpa berkedip.

"Oh, Ibu!" Shinji buru-buru berbalik dan sejurus kemudian memeluk sang ibu.

"Shinji…?" Sepasang mata hijaunya yang tampak dari atas bahu Shinji bergerak-gerak cepat merekam sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya. Mahiro satu langkah di belakangnya.

Setelah Shinji melepaskan pelukannya dan Sakura sedikit demi sedikit berhasil menguasai diri, barulah Sasuke bicara. "Sakura."

Dengan gerakan kaku dan canggung, wanita tersebut mundur selangkah dari ambang pintu. "Masuklah," ucapnya mempersilahkan dengan suara pelan.

Dengan sikap yang sama kakunya dengan Sakura, Sasuke mengikuti Shinji masuk dan Mahiro di belakangnya segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya rapat. Memasuki _penthouse_ dua lantai yang tetap tampak familier walaupun telah dia tinggalkan itu, Sasuke tidak bisa menghentikan diri untuk tidak melihat sekeliling. Selain tambahan beberapa perabot, vas bunga dan beberapa tanaman _indoor_, dan tak luput juga sentuhan tangan wanita, secara keseluruhan tempat itu masih sama seperti yang dia tinggalkan. Perabot aslinya tidak dipindah atau diganti, bahkan tirai marun yang langsung menyambutnya dari pintu masuk itu masih terpasang. Sasuke jadi bertanya-tanya apakah Sakura terlalu sibuk hingga tidak punya waktu memperhatikan detail rumah barunya, ataukah…

"Anak-anak suka setiap sudutnya, jadi kubiarkan seperti aslinya," kata Sakura seolah baru saja membaca pikiran Sasuke.

Merasa bingung harus merespon seperti apa, pria itu akhirnya hanya memberikan anggukan kecil. Dia berdiri menumpu pada satu kaki di ambang _genkan_, merasa bingung harus apa dan bagaimana. Kedua putranya sendiri sudah menghilang ke lantai atas menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

Sakura yang juga sama bingungnya bergerak-gerak gelisah di dekat tangga. Beruntung baginya dia tidak sedang mengenakan pakaian tidurnya yang lebih terbuka walaupun malam kali ini terasa lebih gerah dari malam-malam sebelumnya. "Uh… Kau…sudah makan malam?" Sebenarnya pertanyaannya tadi sedikit konyol, mengingat sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam. Namun, kalau membicarakan relasi Uchiha Sasuke dengan makan rutin, Sakura perlu melakukan _crosscheck_ berkala. Dan benar saja, pria itu menggeleng. "Aku punya sedikit sisa makan malam tadi. Kau keberatan?"

Lagi-lagi pria itu hanya bisa menggeleng, kemudian mengikuti Sakura menuju ruang makan yang merangkap dapur. Dia mengambil duduk di salah satu kursi, dan lagi-lagi menyadari tidak satu pun yang berubah dari perabot ruangan tersebut. Bahkan satu set meja makan dengan empat kursi yang dia buat sendiri dari balok-balok kayu _cherry_ itu masih ada. Menyadarinya membuat Sasuke merasakan satu perasaan hangat dalam dada. Pandangannya kemudian jatuh ke punggung Sakura yang sedang berkutat di kompor, tengah mengaduk sesuatu di pancinya. Dalam lima belas menit, semangkuk nasi hangat, sup ayam, dan salad sayur (yang paling banyak warnai merah oleh tomat) tersaji di hadapannya. Aroma hangat sup membuat air liurnya seolah diperas banyak-banyak.

"_Itadakimasu_." Tanpa menunggu lama, Sasuke meraih sumpit dan mulai menyantap makan malamnya yang luar biasa terlambat. Sakura mengambil duduk di depannya dan hanya diam mengamati Sasuke makan. Lagi-lagi ada perasaan hangat yang berkembang cepat dalam dirinya. Asing, tetapi merasakannya membuat Sasuke merindu. Dia baru menyadari seberapa lapar dirinya begitu nasinya dengan cepat tersisa separuh dan Sakura memutuskan berkomentar.

"Kalau bukan karena aku tahu kau sedang kelaparan, aku pasti sudah tersentuh melihat makanmu yang lahap sekali."

Sasuke mengangkat pandangan dari mangkuk supnya dan tatapannya bingung ketika menghadap Sakura. "Makanannya enak."

Sakura mengulas senyum. Pipinya merona tipis. "Tidak usah memuji begitu. Aku cukup sadar diri. Kemampuan memasakku hanya cukup untuk membuat makanan tidak hangus dan tidak setawar air hujan."

Dengan mulut penuh, Sasuke memiringkan kepala. Begitu makanannya tertelan, dia bertanya, "kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

Sakura menumpukan dagunya ke tangan, kemudian memutar bola mata. "Kau sendiri tahu aku tidak pintar memasak."

"Hn," katanya. "Tapi aku tetap paling suka masakanmu."

Mendengarnya, Haruno Sakura yang malang hanya bisa tersipu luar biasa merah. Bagaimana bisa pria di depannya ini memuji dengan wajah impasif begitu, Sakura tidak juga mengerti sampai sekarang. Sakura sudah hendak buka mulut, tetapi niatnya urung ketika mendengar suara dari arah tangga.

"Lihat siapa yang sedang malu-malu, _little brother_."

Sakura menoleh ke belakang dengan mata menyipit. Walaupun pipinya masih merona, tatapannya tetap segarang biasanya. Shinji dan Mahiro yang berurutan turun, dengan mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan dan celana pendek, hanya menanggapinya dengan seringai.

"Ibu jangan galak-galak begitu," goda Shinji.

Mengikuti gerakan kedua putranya yang berjalan mendekat, Sakura semakin menyipitkan mata penuh ancaman. "Itu harus, karena kalian bandel sekali."

"_Ouch_." Mahiro memutar mata dengan wajahnya yang kosong emosi sambil membuka pintu lemari es.

"Lihat, Ayah, masa putramu yang manis-manis ini dikata bandel?" Shinji sendiri mengambil duduk di sebelah ayahnya yang masih dengan tenang melanjutkan makan malamnya.

"Dengarkan saja apa kata ibu kalian."

Sakura tersenyum puas. Shinji memberengut. Mahiro menggerutu sambil meminum susunya.

"Kenapa kalian belum tidur? Ini sudah lewat tengah malam."

Setelah mencuci gelasnya dan meletakannya di lemari gelas, Mahiro kemudian menempati satu-satunya kursi yang tersisa. Dia melihat sekeliling dan merasa puas tanpa sebab. Kini meja makan mereka terisi penuh. Seperti yang sudah seharusnya. "Besok sudah tidak ada kelas, hanya festival olah raga dan upacara penutupan."

"Bukannya seharusnya kalian justru istirahat? Kalian juga ikut, 'kan?"

Sambil bersandar di punggung kursi, Shinji mendekap tangan di dada. Pandangannya tidak ditujukan kemana pun kecuali langit-langit rumah. "Aku tidak suka berkeringat."

"Gunakan kesempatan itu untuk mendekati seorang gadis. Bukannya kau suka tebar pesona?" tuntut sang ibu, yang kemudian mendapat dengusan sebagai tanggapan.

Haruno Shinji sama sekali tidak setuju dengan ide itu. Bagaimana mungkin seorang gadis bisa tertarik kepada seorang pemuda yang kotor dan bau keringat (bukannya keringat Shinji bau, tentu saja tidak, tetapi dia enggan merusak tatanan rambutnya), dia hanya tidak percaya. Semua gadis suka lawan jenis yang berpenampilan rapi, wangi, dan terdidik. Menghabiskan tenaga untuk menjadi kotor dan bau sama sekali tidak perlu dilakukan. "Memangnya Ibu suka laki-laki yang kotor dan bau keringat?" tantang setengah menuduh si sulung dengan alis terangkat.

Sakura jadi kelabakan. "Tidak juga…"

"Nah. Jadi buat apa aku ikut."

Haruno Sakura merengut di kursinya. "Kau sudah terdaftar 'kan? Jadi kau harus ikut."

"Itu bisa diatur ulang," katanya menyepelekan sembari mengibaskan tangan ke udara.

Merasa argumennya tidak akan digubris oleh si sulung, Sakura beralih kepada putra bungsunya. "Dan kau, Mahiro? Cabang apa yang kau ikuti?"

Mahiro terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "_Relay _campuran dan sepak bola."

"Kalian berdua ada di grup yang sama?" tanya Sasuke setelah meletakkan mangkuk supnya yang kosong. Dia kemudian mendorong mangkuk itu ke arah Sakura yang dengan mahir mengartikannya sebagai permintaan tambah.

Mahiro menggeleng sambil mengawasi ibunya yang sedang berkutat dengan panci sup. "Aku merah, dia hijau."

"Sesuai kelas kalian?" Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kecil, Sasuke kembali mengamati putranya. Karena dulunya dia juga bersekolah di Toujou, dia jadi mengerti beberapa festival tahunan dan kebiasaan di sana.

Kali ini Shinji yang menjawab dengan anggukan. "Ada regu biru juga. Tahun ini festival besar, jadi lebih ramai. Cabang kegiatannya banyak sekali," keluhnya.

Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan. "Cabang olah raga dicampur dengan murid _chuugaku_ juga, bukan?"

"Hmm. Ayah juga selalu ikut?" tanya Shinji.

Ayah dadakan dari dua putra itu mengangkat bahu sambil menyesap kuah supnya. "Ayah sudah sekolah di sana dari _shougaku_."

"Ayah sudah pernah ikut semua cabang olah raga?" tanya Mahiro antusias.

Sambil memandang langit-langit, Sasuke memutar otak. "Kecuali pemandu sorak."

"Ayah kalian pemalu," imbuh Sakura, mengabaikan tatapan tajam Sasuke yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Nah, _anikiyarou_, dengarkan itu. Berbahagialah karena besok kau jadi maskot regu hijau."

Shinji bersungut-sungut.

"Jadi, Shinji di regu pemandu sorak?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Sepasang mata hijaunya berbinar oleh sinar yang tak salah lagi adalah kenakalan.

"Dan basket," imbuh Mahiro dengan seringai. "Besok akan kuambilkan foto yang banyak untukmu, Kakak."

"Tidak perlu!"

"_Ha'i ha'i_. Kalau begitu Ibu akan menonton besok."

"Ibu tidak ada _shift_?"

"_Shift_ malam, tenang saja."

"Pergilah tidur. Besok Ayah yang mengantar kalian."

Kali ini, tanpa berpikir dua kali maupun jeda barang sedetik saja, kedua saudara kembar itu bangkit dari kursi masing-masing dan berjalan ke arah tangga menuju kamar.

"Ha-ha, Ibu senang sekali kalian jadi penurut."

Shinji dan Mahiro hanya tertawa tanpa memberikan sanggahan atau elakan atau godaan mereka yang biasa.

Sakura mendengus sambil mengawasi kedua putranya menghilang ke lantai dua, tidak benar-benar merasa kesal. "Oh, bawakan baju ganti untuk Ayah kalian."

Setelah makan malam yang terlambat itu selesai dan Sasuke sudah mengganti setelan baju kerjanya dengan baju rumahan, keduanya kemudian saling terdiam di meja makan.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat mereka sesenang ini," kata Sakura tiba-tiba. Pandangan matanya tampak seperti sedang menerawang di kejauhan.

"Hn."

"Apakah ucapan terima kasih cukup?"

"Sekarang aku tahu dari mana sifat Mahiro itu."

Sakura hanya bisa memandang pria di hadapannya dengan tatapan bingung. "Maaf?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Dia menggelengkan kepala, menutup topik pembicaraan mengenai kedua putra mereka. "Kita perlu bicara."

Di kursinya, Haruno Sakura merosot. Bahunya turun, tetapi tidak sedikit pun ada keinginan untuk membelokkan arah permbicaraan. Kedua putranya sudah maju terlebih dahulu, dan kini gilirannya.

Sakura menarik napas panjang, kemudian tersenyum. "Tentu. Aku berhutang banyak penjelasan kepadamu."

.

Ketika pagi itu Uchiha Sasuke terbangun dari tidur tanpa mimpinya, dia menyadari satu hal. Walaupun matanya masih terasa selengket _super glue_ (yang menandakan tidurnya kurang dari tiga jam), anehnya dia merasa luar biasa puas.

Tidak. Puas sama sekali belum bisa mulai mendeskripsikan apa yang dia rasakan pagi ini.

Rasanya dia telah menyelesaikan satu _puzzle_ paling sulit yang selalu terbayang-bayang dalam benaknya dan rasa puas itu lebih besar dari berbagai perasaan positif yang pernah dia rasakan selama delapan belas tahun terakhir. Rasa puasnya bercampur kental dengan bahagia—yang belum dia ketahui dari mana asalnya.

Mungkin kopi pagi bisa membantunya berpikir lebih jernih.

Dengan mata setengah terbuka dan langkah setengah terhuyung, Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Dia tidak perlu melihat karena dia sudah sangat mengenal rumahnya. Belum lagi aroma kopi yang menguar kuat dari arah dapur. Otot-otot kakinya serasa dibangunkan sehingga langkahnya dua kali lebih cepat, bermanuver bahkan tanpa perlu bimbingan penglihatannya.

Di atas meja makan sudah ada secangkir kopi hitam yang beraroma luar biasa sedap. Tanpa berpikir, dia ambil cangkir tersebut dan menyesap cairan hitam itu pelan-pelan. Kafeinnya tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk bereaksi. Otaknya mulai terbangun dari fase tidurnya yang masih belum terpuaskan. Dia juga mulai menyadari kondisi sekeliling. Samar-samar terdengar suara dengungan mesin yang sepertinya adalah mesin cuci, tetapi Sasuke yakin dia tidak punya mesin cuci di rumahnya. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk menggunakannya, jadi selama ini dia selalu membawa cuciannya ke _laundry_.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?"

Suara wanita di pagi hari secara otomatis membuat katup tenggorokannya terbuka. Sasuke langsung tersedak. Beruntung dia tidak menumpahkan kopi paginya yang nikmat.

"Eh!" Kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki terburu dan sesaat kemudian tengkuknya dipijat hingga napasnya tidak lagi sakit. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke mengangguk sambil sesekali terbatuk. Begitu batuknya reda, barulah dia menyadari siapa yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya. "Sakura?"

"Ada apa?"

Uchiha Sasuke tertegun, kemudian berkedip berkali-kali. Apakah matanya sedang mempermainkan dirinya? Ataukah dia melupakan sesuatu akibat kurang tidur? Barangkali satu sesapan kopi bisa benar-benar membangunkannya.

"Sebentar lagi kemeja dan celana kerjamu kering. Untuk sementara, pakai itu dulu ya?"

Sasuke menunduk memandang kaus yang dia kenakan. Kaus merah dengan gambar tengkorak itu jelas bukan miliknya. Dia juga tidak pernah punya celana kuning bermotif macan tutul begitu. Melihatnya membuat Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Sejak kapan _sense_ berpakaiannya jadi seaneh ini?

Menyadari arti pandangan kaget Sasuke, Sakura mau tak mau hanya bisa tertawa. "Itu baju Shinji. Terkadang dia memang punya selera aneh."

Shinji…? Shinji? Shinji dan Mahiro? Ah! Tiba-tiba semuanya cocok.

"Harusnya aku protes dari semalam," katanya begitu dia mampu menguasai diri.

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya, kemudian berbalik dan kembali menekuni penggorengan yang sempat dia tinggalkan dalam keadaan mati itu. "Kau ingin nasi atau roti saja?"

"Nasi."

Sambil memecah telur ke mangkuk porselin dan membumbuinya, Sakura kembali tersenyum. Kebiasaannya tidak pernah berubah. Sasuke selalu memilih nasi untuk sarapannya (itu kalau dia sempat sarapan). Nasi dan sup. Dia suka makanannya sederhana dan sayurannya dibiarkan mentah sebagai salad.

"Mana anak-anak?"

"Sedang berebut siapa yang harus memakai sepatu mana. Mereka tidak suka pakaian _matching_ satu sama lain."

Sasuke menggumam panjang, tidak benar-benar memperhatikan karena fokusnya sudah tertuju pada koran pagi yang ada di meja. Dengan kopi hitam dan koran, rasanya tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kecuali, yah kecuali teriakan kesakitan yang tiba-tiba terdengar sampai dapur. Tak salah lagi, itu suara Shinji. Sakura juga tampaknya setuju karena detik berikutnya dia sudah berteriak.

"Mahiro! Jangan pukul kakakmu!" teriak Sakura sambil memukul penggorengannya keras-keras dengan spatulanya.

"Kenapa Ibu menuduhku? Bisa saja itu aku yang berteriak!" sahut Mahiro dengan kekesalan yang jelas terselip dalam nada suaranya.

Sambil membalik _bacon_ gorengnya, Sakura memutar bola mata. "Ayah kalian saja bisa membedakan siapa yang tadi berteriak!"

Kemudian terdengar suara kekehan, diikuti dengan pintu yang dibanting.

Begitu pertengkaran dua putra kembarnya berhenti, Sakura menghela napas. "Tidak heran aku jadi cepat tua."

Tanpa mengalihkan fokus mata dari koran yang dia baca, sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. "Masa? Kau masih cantik," katanya dengan nada luar biasa datar, membuat kalimatnya barusan tidak lebih antusias dari komentar cuaca bagus.

"_Eee_? Apa aku baru saja mendengar Ayah menggoda Ibu?" Tiba-tiba kepala Shinji muncul dari tangga. Senyumnya lima jari dan matanya berbinar tiga puluh watt.

"Cepat pakai baju dan turun!" bentak sang ibu dengan wajah memerah. Dengan tenaga sedikit berlebih, dia taruh piring berisi _bacon_ goreng di atas meja makan.

"Ibu cantik sekali kalau malu-malu begitu," godanya dan sejurus kemudian menghilang, tetapi tidak sebelum mendengar komentar setuju sang ayah yang masih fokus dengan korannya.

Keluarga kecil itu kemudian memulai sarapan bersama pertama mereka. Sasuke sudah rapi dengan kemeja dan celananya yang baru dicuci. Kedua putranya juga sudah memakai seragam PE dan setelan jaket mereka yang berbeda warna sesuai kelas jurusan studi. Di dada mereka tersemat pin dengan tiga bintang yang menunjukkan status mereka sebagai murid paling senior di Toujou. Sakura sendiri masih memakai baju rumahannya dan sedang mengambilkan nasi untuk kedua putranya.

"_Itadakimasu_!"

Sarapan mereka tergolong sederhana, seperti sarapan-sarapan yang Sakura siapkan biasanya. Nasi hangat, sup miso, telur kukus, _bacon_ goreng, dan potongan tomat segar untuk Sasuke. Melihat potongan buah segar tersebut di meja, Shinji dan Mahiro kompak menaikkan alis. Sasuke yang melihatnya membalas dengan gestur serupa.

"Mereka tidak terlalu suka tomat," kata Sakura menyela.

Sasuke memandang kedua putranya dengan tatapan ganjil untuk sejenak, sebelum menyumpit tomatnya dan terang-terangan memamerkan kenikmatan tomat segar.

"Tidak, terima kasih," kata Shinji seraya menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya yang turun.

"Silakan dinikmati," tolak Mahiro.

Uchiha Sasuke menggerutu. "Mereka memang anak-anakmu, Sakura."

Satu-satunya wanita di sana tertawa. "Tenang saja, mereka itu sangat pilih-pilih soal makanan. Sama sepertimu. Dan oh!—" Dia berdecak. "Juga kebiasaan menghindari setiap topik yang tidak disukai. Jelas itu bukan dariku."

Ketiga pria di sekeliling Sakura tiba-tiba kena serangan buta dan tuli dadakan.

"Nah, 'kan. Apa kubilang."

"Hn!"

.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kalian pikir Ibu akan membiarkan kalian berada lebih dekat dari satu meter? Jangan bercanda. Salah satu harus duduk di depan. Ibu tidak ingin mobil Ayah kalian harus dibawa ke kantor polisi sebagai barang bukti—atau tempat kejadian perkara karena pertengkaran konyol kalian yang bahkan tidak layak diperdengarkan." Haruno Sakura, dengan rok cokelat selutut dan kemeja merah jambu, berdiri berkacak pinggang memandangi kedua putranya yang sudah mengambil posisi di kedua sisi berlainan pintu belakang penumpang mobil Sasuke.

Shinji memberi ibunya tatapan menelisik menggoda. "Memangnya Ibu tidak ingin duduk di sebelah Ayah?" Shinji dengan ketajamannya tentu tidak melewatkan perubahan di antara kedua orang tuanya yang baru-baru ini reuni. Perubahannya memang tidak kentara (dan Shinji hanya bisa membacanya dari gerak-gerik sang ibu karena berusaha membaca Uchiha Sasuke sama sulitnya dengan membaca buku melalui tembok—alias butuh kemampuan supernatural, yang dalam kasus ini Shinji tidak punya), tetapi jelas sesuatu telah terjadi tadi malam. Hanya itu yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa pembawaan sang ibu lebih bersemangat. Dan apa pun yang terjadi tampaknya berpihak kepadanya dan Mahiro.

"Tidak, kalau itu bisa mencegah pertumpahan darah."

"_Ouch_. Kata-kata Ibu melukaiku." Shinji mendekap tangan di depan dada dan memasang ekspresi kesakitan.

Sang ibu mendengus. "Sudah, cepat."

Melihat kedua putranya tidak ada yang bergerak dari posisi masing-masing, Sasuke menghela napas. Dia lirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya dan mendesah lagi. "_Janken_. Yang menang duduk bersama Ibu di belakang."

Dengan Shinji yang menang _janken_, keluarga kecil itu kemudian mulai berkendara menuju Toujou Gakuen. Lalu lintas yang mulai ramai karena semakin dekat dengan liburan musim panas membuat perjalanan dua puluh menit molor menjadi tiga puluh menit. Dan dengan Shinji dan Mahiro sebagai penumpang, kondisi tenang tentunya tidak bisa diharapkan. Bahkan dengan topik sepele seperti nomor ponsel siapa yang harus diganti karena rupanya kedua orang tua mereka menggunakan jasa komunikasi yang berbeda. Terkadang perdebatan mereka berbelok dari untung-rugi beberapa jenis jasa penyedia komunikasi ke olok-olokan sampai pengalaman cinta pertama Mahiro di kelas dua _chuugaku_.

"Kau dulu yang pertama kali minta 'kan? Karena, siapa namanya? Kotori?"

Mahiro melirik tajam ke belakang, ke arah kakaknya yang duduk diagonal darinya. "Memangnya kenapa?" bentaknya.

"Che! Sayang sekali dia lebih suka aku daripada kau," Shinji mendengus sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Itu karena kepercayaan dirimu terlalu besar! Kau mendekatinya karena mengira dia menyukaimu!"

"Apa yang salah dengan kepercayaan diriku? Itu semua karena egomu terlalu besar! Kau kira Kotori bisa suka kepadamu hanya dengan jentikan jari? Oh, adikku yang manis."

Mahiro memutar tubuh dan merentangkan tangannya panjang-panjang untuk meraih kakaknya. Wajahnya memerah karena malu dan marah. Dari sampingnya, sang ayah mengulurkan tangan dan menarik kerah jaket Mahiro hingga pemuda itu kembali terduduk di kursinya.

"Kita sedang menuju sekolah, Mahiro. Atau kau mau diantar ke kantor polisi?"

Mahiro masih terus menggeram kepada kakaknya, tetapi menahan diri untuk tetap duduk di kursinya.

Di belakangnya, sang ibu mulai jengkel. Dia jewer telinga Shinji keras-keras hingga wajahnya memerah dan dia memekik ampun. "Ibu 'kan sudah bilang jangan terus-terusan menggoda adikmu! Kau ini pintar sekali membuat adikmu marah."

"_Itaaaii_! Ampun, Ibu!"

Di kursi depan, Mahiro menyeringai. "_Zama miro_!"

"Dan kau juga!" Sakura membentak kepada Mahiro setelah melepaskan jewerannya di telinga Shinji yang malang. "Ini sudah lebih dari tiga puluh kali kakakmu menggoda dengan topik ini, tapi kau tetap saja terus termakan ucapannya!"

Mahiro mengerut di kursinya sedangkan Shinji berusaha tertawa sambil menahan sakit di telinganya. Sasuke hanya menghela napas diam-diam mendengarkan pertengkaran ibu dan anak yang begitu kompak menggoda satu sama lain. Dia baru buka suara begitu memarkirkan mobil di parkir utama kompleks akademi. Ternyata hak istimewa Uchiha juga merambah hingga Toujou Gakuen. Sakura tidak akan heran kalau semua Uchiha disekolahkan di Toujou.

"Naruto dan Itachi juga akan datang. Kalian pergilah dulu," katanya menginformasikan seraya melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Oh, kami juga ingin bertemu."

Sasuke mengangguk, kemudian turun dari mobil bersama-sama. Sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang banyak diperbincangkan itu tentunya secara cepat menarik perhatian banyak orang, terlebih hari ini Toujou Gakuen dipadati para wali murid yang turut menyaksikan festival olah raga. Belum lagi kehadiran dua pemuda yang tak akan salah dikenali sebagai putranya dan seorang wanita yang berdiri tak pernah jauh dari mereka. Bisik-bisik dan beberapa kali jepretan foto memang tak lagi terhindarkan.

"Jangan bertengkar lagi!" hardik Sakura kepada kedua putranya memperingatkan sambil sesekali melirik kanan-kiri ke arah belasan pasang mata yang terang-terangan mengawasi mereka.

Shinji dan Mahiro kompak ber'hn' panjang. Jika mereka menyadari tatapan dari sekitar mereka, keduanya tidak memperlihatkan gelagat sadar atau jengah. Lagipula, Shinji suka menjadi pusat perhatian dan Mahiro selalu bermuka batu untuk menunjukkan reaksi.

"Kalian terlalu sering bertengkar," kata Sasuke.

"Dengarkan ayah kalian."

"Memangnya Ayah tidak pernah bertengkar dengan Paman Itachi?" tanya Shinji yang mengambil tempat di sebelah kanan Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng, tetapi Sakura lah yang menyumbang jawaban. "Mereka saudara paling akur, tidak seperti kalian." Sambil menyikut Mahiro main-main, Sakura tersenyum.

"Paman kalian kakak yang penyayang," imbuh Sasuke.

"Dengarkan itu, Kakak," Mahiro yang berjalan di depan mereka bersama sang ibu menoleh ke belakang. Matanya mencemooh. "Kakak yang penyayang."

"Tentu saja aku penyayang!" elak Shinji, merasa sedang ditusuk dari tiga arah sekaligus. "Tapi dengan adik sepertimu? Hah!"

Mahiro memberengut. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Maksudnya? Coba dulu jadi adik manis yang penurut," Shinji balas memberengut.

"Bermimpilah, Kakak."

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Adik."

Untungnya adu mulut mereka tak berlangsung lama karena panggilan Naruto yang meneriakkan nama mereka dari seberang lapangan. Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng tak percaya menghadapi tingkah laku sahabatnya yang tidak juga sirna dimakan usia.

"Wow! Senang melihat kalian di sini. Aku sudah rindu!"

"Kemarin kita bertemu, Paman."

"Oh, benarkah?" Pria yang kini memakai kaus kembar berwarna oranye dengan seorang wanita dan bocah lelaki itu tertawa renyah, membuat mata birunya terlihat semakin jernih. "Sakura-_chan_! Kau pasti sudah kangen istriku, 'kan?"

Sakura berpaling dari kegiatannya mengamati kaus nyentrik Naruto dengan hidung berkerut ke arah wanita pendiam yang sedang ditunjuk Naruto. "Hinata!" pekiknya luar biasa senang. Tanpa memedulikan keadaan sekelilingnya, Sakura melompat untuk memeluk Hinata yang tampak kewalahan membalas semangatnya.

"Ibu, pelan-pelan. Bibi Hinata bisa tercekik," ujar Mahiro seraya membantu Hinata melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut Sakura yang kemudian diam-diam memberinya senyum terima kasih.

"Oh? Enak saja!"

Di sampingnya, Naruto mendesah. "Kenapa waktu kita bertemu aku tidak dapat pelukan seperti itu, Sakura-_chan_," keluhnya dengan nada yang hanya bisa disebut rengekan.

Uchiha Sasuke mendengus. "Kenapa harus memelukmu? Memelukku saja tidak."

"Oh, Ibu dengar? Ayah minta dipeluk," koar Shinji bagai beo.

Sakura yang merona langsung menusuk rusuk Sasuke dengan sikunya, membuat pria itu mengerang dan cepat-cepat berkelit. "Ayo cepat! Upacara pembukaannya sudah akan dimulai!" hardik dokter tersebut dengan wajah merah terang.

.

Uzumaki Naruto memandang satu bingkai foto yang baru dia pasang di dinding dengan senyum luar biasa lebar. Ada kilau kepuasan dari caranya memandang pada objek tak hidup tersebut. Batinnya pun turut bersorak dan mengamini.

Di depannya, sebuah foto ukuran 4R yang diamankan dalam bingkai kayu putih sederhana semakin menambah kehangatan _penthouse_ dua lantai tersebut. Fotonya sederhana, diambil oleh dirinya sendiri yang amatir memegang kamera di acara terakhir festival olahraga Toujou sebelum upacara penutupan. Foto empat orang yang menempati posisi khusus dalam hidup seorang Naruto.

Dalam foto itu, Shinji tengah tertawa sambil memegang piala bergilir yang menandakan kemenangan tim hijau sebagai juara umum festival olahraga tahunan. Dia sedang memeluk ibunya, Sakura yang sedang menahan senyum, dari belakang dan dagunya bertumpu di puncak kepala Sakura. Di sampingnya, Mahiro tengah memasang wajah kusut (tak salah lagi pasti sedang jengkel karena godaan Shinji yang tiada henti) dan Sasuke sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Naruto tidak pernah melihat foto keluarga paling sempurna seperti foto yang dia ambil ini.

Di foto itu juga, beberapa orang yang ikut tertangkap kamera tanpa sengaja sedang memperlihatkan ketertarikan khusus kepada keluarga dengan dua putra itu. Sebagian penasaran, heran, sebagian ada yang ikut tersenyum ketika memandang keluarga dalam fokus foto tersebut. Naruto tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Rasa penasaran dan keheranan itu bukan lagi hal baru, mengingat privasi Uchiha Sasuke bahkan lebih rahasia dari seorang presiden. Dan tiba-tiba muncul di depan umum bersama seorang wanita dan dua putra tentunya bukan hal biasa, lebih-lebih kalau mengingat ada pemberitaan mengenai pertunangannya dengan wanita lain, yang tak lain adalah sepupu jauhnya. Mengingatnya membuat Naruto kembali mendesah panjang. Namun tetap saja, sosok mereka adalah penggambaran keluarga sempurna. Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan salah melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari masing-masing anggota keluarganya. Bahkan Uchiha Sasuke yang sulit dibaca pun tampak bahagia.

"Sedang apa, Paman?" tanya Mahiro tiba-tiba ketika dia sedang menuruni tangga dan melihat Naruto tengah berdiri di dekat dinding ruang makan.

Sejenak Naruto menoleh ke samping sebelum kembali menekuni foto dalam pigura tersebut. "Kau suka foto ini, Mahiro?"

Mahiro yang tadi baru turun dari kamarnya segera mendekat kepada Naruto yang sedang berdiri di dekat dinding kosong di ruang makan. Matanya mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto, dan sekejab kemudian dadanya menghangat. "Hn."

"Apa menurutmu aku bisa menggantung lebih banyak foto seperti ini di sini?"

Tanpa melepaskan perhatiannya dari foto keluarga tersebut, Mahiro tersenyum sangsi. "Ibu enggan percaya."

"Kenapa begitu?"

Seolah dia baru saja mendengar pertanyaan paling konyol, Mahiro mengangkat bahu, masih dengan senyum sangsinya yang tadi. "Paman juga yang paling tahu Ibu selalu menomorduakan dirinya sendiri. Itu juga yang membuatnya menyembunyikan kami dari Ayah." Kedua tangannya yang tersembunyi di dalam saku celana pendeknya terkepal rapat. "Dan Ibu masih percaya kalau Ayah akan lebih bahagia tanpa Ibu."

Memahami benar apa yang Mahiro katakan dan juga setuju dengannya, Naruto kembali fokus ke foto di depannya. "Ibumu tidak akan bilang begitu kalau saja dia tahu seperti apa jadinya Sasuke dulu ketika dia pergi." Naruto merasakan punggungnya merinding kala mengingat memori di masa-masa awal kepergian Sakura. Dia ingat betul seperti apa jadinya sahabatnya itu. Sasuke kembali menutup diri, bahkan lebih dari yang sudah-sudah. Dia mendedikasikan setiap waktunya untuk menyelesaikan dua cabang studi yang diambilnya bersamaan, arsitektur dan manajemen bisnis. Dan setiap harinya serasa hanyalah sebuah ulangan dari hari kemarin. Dia bagaikan robot hidup yang dengan patuh mengikuti arus kehidupan tanpa sedikit pun keengganan. "Apa ibumu khawatir mengenai Karin?"

"Mungkin itu salah satunya. Mungkin juga mengenai keluarga Ayah."

Naruto mendengus keras-keras mendengarnya. "_Nonsense_." Dia melipat tangan di depan dada. "Nenekmu bahkan lebih menyayangi Sakura ketimbang menantunya. Nenek kalian juga sangat terpukul ketika ibu kalian tiba-tiba hilang ditelan bumi begitu. Dan kakek kalian, meskipun bukan pria paling hangat yang kalian ketahui, dia tidak akan membuang darah dagingnya sendiri. Kalian sudah diterima sebagai Uchiha begitu kalian menginjakkan kaki di rumah mereka."

"Jadi, seharusnya tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan?"

Kali ini, Naruto meresponnya dengan tawa renyah lebih dulu. "Kecuali kekeraskepalaan ibumu, Mahiro. Semoga beruntung untuk itu."

Mahiro memberengut dalam-dalam, tahu benar bahwa kekeraskepalaan ibunya bisa memecahkan batu gunung sekalipun. Jika Sakura sudah merasa benar dan mantap dengan keputusannya, akan ada pekerjaan nyaris mustahil yang harus Mahiro selesaikan. Pemuda itu tidak begitu menantikannya.

"Tapi semua orang juga tahu Sasuke adalah kelemahannya. Bicaralah dengan ayahmu."

Percakapan mereka terhenti ketika mendengar pintu depan terbuka dan terdengar suara Kai yang sedang bersemangat dan Shinji yang sesekali menyahuti.

"Kurasa Paman Sai tidak akan keberatan."

"Benarkah?" Bahkan dari suaranya saja, orang bisa mengetahui Kai sedang berseri-seri.

Shinji yang masuk sambil membawa plastik putih mengangguk mantap. "Tentu. Kau pelukis berbakat. Paman Sai tidak punya alasan menolak."

"Oh, kalian sudah selesai berbelanja?" tegur Naruto, kemudian mengambil alih plastik belanja yang dibawa putranya. "Mana Ibu dan Bibi?"

"Ada di belakang kami."

Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian pintu rumah kembali terbuka, kali ini menampakkan Hinata dan Sakura yang sedang semangat mengobrol (Sakura bicara tanpa henti dan Hinata yang sesekali menanggapi). Di belakang mereka kemudian muncul Sasuke yang sedang membawa plastik belanja paling besar.

"Kalian baru merampok _supermarket_?"

Sasuke memberengut (dalam gaya pria dewasa) sambil menghempaskan bawaannya ke meja makan. "Separuhnya _ramen_mu, _dobe_," katanya masam. "Sakura ngotot menambah persediaan ramen instannya untukmu."

Kontras dengan bujangan Uchiha tersebut, Naruto berseri-seri. "Oh! Aku selalu tahu kau mencintaiku, _teme_!" Upayanya memberi Sasuke pelukan besar gagal karena pria tersebut sudah berkelit lebih dulu. Yang benar saja, Sasuke semakin mahir menghindari perwujudan kasih sayangnya.

Sakura yang tadi langsung masuk kamarnya kini kembali bergabung di ruang makan, kali ini sudah mengenakan setelan kemeja dan rok selutut _beige_, dan di tangannya sudah ada tas kerja dan jas putihnya.

"Kau sudah mau berangkat, Sakura-_chan_?"

"_Uun_," wanita tersebut menggeleng. "Aku masih sempat makan malam, tenang saja." Dia kemudian bergegas mengeluarkan peralatan makan tambahan dari kabinet di atas bak cuci piring dan membawanya ke ruang tengah. Dengan jumlah peserta makan malam yang dua kali lipat lebih banyak dari biasanya, makan di ruang makan tentunya bukan pilihan. Hinata kemudian bergerak cepat membantu dengan membuka bungkusan makanan yang mereka beli.

"Ibu memesankan ayam madu untukku?" tanya Mahiro yang kemudian ditanggapi dengan anggukan cepat.

"Ada di plastik yang tadi dibawa Shinji."

Sambil memandangi kakaknya dengan tatapan waswas, Mahiro segera membongkar kotak yang ada di dalam plastik tersebut. "Ibu, ini ayam lada hitam," keluhnya (dengan nada suara sangat dekat hingga bisa dikategorikan rengekan, tetapi Uchiha tidak merengek).

Dengan bingung, Sakura ikut mengecek isi kotak karton tersebut. Ketika mendapati satu porsi utuh masakan ayam lada hitam dan bukannya ayam madu favorit Mahiro, Sakura hanya bisa berdecak dan segera memandang putranya yang jadi tersangka. "Shinji, Ibu ingat betul Mahiro minta dipesankan ayam madu dan Ibu tahu kau tidak lupa."

Shinji yang datang sambil membawa gelas-gelas hanya menyeringai. "Porsinya cukup untuk dua orang, dan Mahiro tidak suka makan makanan dengan menu yang sama berturut, pesanannya harus habis dalam sekali makan. Dan karena yang suka ayam madu hanya adikku tersayang ini, kuputuskan untuk memesan favoritku saja. Kita bisa makan berdua, Adik," katanya sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Sama sekali tidak termakan kata-kata manis Shinji, Mahiro memicingkan mata. "Kau juga tahu aku tidak suka ayam lada hitam."

"Tapi aku suka."

"Dan kenapa aku harus mengalah demi seleramu?"

"Karena aku kakaknya," Shinji menaikkan alis tinggi-tinggi.

Dan sebelum Mahiro bereaksi terhadap ulah kakaknya, ayahnya lebih dulu menengahi. Dia tepuk-tepuk kepala putranya yang sedang bermuka masam. "Jangan bertengkar." Suaranya memang dibuat setenang biasanya, tetapi baik Mahiro maupun Shinji tidak melewatkan peringatan keras di sana. "Lain kali kita makan di luar, kau bisa memesan apa pun yang kau mau. Untuk kakakmu juga," katanya kepada Mahiro.

Mahiro tampak puas mendengarnya dan Shinji ganti bermuka masam tetapi memutuskan untuk tidak kembali menyulut.

Naruto yang diam memperhatikan interaksi ayah dan anak yang baru saling kenal beberapa hari itu hanya bisa tersenyum sepuluh jari. "Kau sudah pintar jadi ayah, _teme_!" serunya luar biasa senang.

Sasuke, dengan sifat kalemnya, hanya membalas dengan sepasang alis yang terangkat tinggi. "Kurasa karena pengalaman dengan Shizuku, Nagisa, dan Kai," jawabnya singkat. "Menurutmu aku sudah menangani mereka dengan baik?" tanyanya yang ditujukan kepada Sakura.

Si wanita dalam tanya kemudian mengangguk. "Mereka lebih mudah diatur, terima kasih kepadamu."

"Mereka anak papa rupanya, Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura memberengut dan memilih untuk mulai menyantap makan malamnya. Diam-diam dia mendesah. Bayi-bayinya kini memang bayi papa. Bukannya Sakura tidak suka atau apa, toh kedua putranya patut bermanja-manja kepada sang ayah, tetapi Sakura jadi tidak bisa mengenyahkan perasaan bersalah yang beberapa hari ini berusaha dia tekan dan dia abaikan dengan cara menyimpannya di sudut jauh batinnya. Melihat interaksi ayah dan anak paling natural seperti itu membuat Sakura kembali berpikir apakah keputusannya dulu benar-benar tepat. Dia memang memikirkan kebahagiaan dan masa depan Sasuke, tetapi apakah dia memang tahu apa yang bisa membuat Sasuke bahagia? Sakura telah terang-terangan merebut tahun-tahun Sasuke sebagai seorang ayah, dan pria itu hingga detik ini tidak pernah mempertanyakannya. Mereka beruntung karena kini mereka bisa bersama, tetapi bagaimana jika mereka tidak panjang umur atau justru tidak ditakdirkan bertemu? Rasa-rasanya Sakura tidak bisa menanggung beban rasa bersalah jika dia tidak bisa mempertemukan tiga pria paling berarti dalam kehidupannya itu.

Rasa bersalah dan ketakutan itu terus membayang, terasa hingga lidahnya, dan membuat sup kepiting favoritnya terasa hambar. Wajahnya pasti tampak konyol karena Shinji kemudian memisahkan diri dari percakapan dengan sang ayah dan adik untuk menanyai kondisinya.

"Ibu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya halus.

Putranya satu itu memang yang paling pintar membaca orang. Perubahan air muka sedikit saja tidak akan lolos dengan mudah dari mata elangnya. Terkadang, di situasi semacam ini, Sakura mengeluhkan perseptifitas tajamnya. "Tentu, memangnya kenapa?"

Shinji memandanginya dengan jenis tatapan tak percaya. "Ibu memasang wajah konyol tadi," katanya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengatakan Ibu punya wajah konyol," dengus Sakura sambil kembali menggigit daging kepitingnya dengan tenaga berlebihan.

Shinji mendesah keras. "Bukan begitu. Maksudku jenis wajah yang Ibu buat setiap kali ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Ibu."

"Oh ya? Yang seperti apa?" tantangnya, tidak memedulikan Sasuke dan Mahiro yang sudah berhenti berbincang hanya untuk memperhatikan perdebatannya dengan Shinji.

"Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang benar-benar menjijikkan, tapi sesekali mendesah panjang. Ibu sedang menyesal? Atau merasa bersalah?"

Oke, entah Shinji yang terlalu mahir mengartikan ekspresinya ataukah dua hal itu memang tertulis besar-besar di dahinya, Sakura tidak mau memikirkannya dulu. Perkara yang perlu diperhatikannya adalah bagaimana keluar dari belit Shinji. "_Shift_ malam bukan favorit Ibu."

"Ha-ha," kata kedua putranya kompak, pertanda tak seorang pun dari mereka yang memercayai dalih sang ibu.

Tanpa mengindahkan berbagai jenis tatapan yang diajukan kepadanya, Sakura buru-buru menghabiskan makan malamnya yang anehnya terasa semakin hambar. Sayang sekali. Dia kecewa luar biasa. Jarang-jarang dia punya kesempatan makan sup favoritnya. Malam ini justru rasanya hambar. Begitu mangkuknya tandas, dia buru-buru bangkit. "Aku harus pergi."

Anehnya, Sasuke juga memutuskan untuk bangkit dari sofa tempatnya duduk. Makan malamnya juga sudah bersih. "Biar kuantar."

"Uh?"

"Awww," Shinji dan Naruto serempak menggoda, tetapi kemudian cepat terhenti begitu disuguhi tatapan tajam Sasuke.

Merasa tidak punya alasan kuat untuk menolak (dan kalaupun dia punya, Sasuke tidak akan mundur begitu saja), dengan setengah hati dia mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti Sasuke keluar dari rumah setelah mengucapkan selamat malam kepada tamu-tamu dan kedua putranya.

"Jaga sikap kalian!"

.

Perjalanan dua puluh menit menuju rumah sakit Toujou berlangsung hening, setidaknya di paruh menit pertama. Tidak terlalu mengagetkan bagi Sakura yang terbiasa ditemani kebisingan kedua putranya yang begitu mendedikasikan diri untuk saling mengolok di setiap kesempatan, justru sedikit melegakan. Keheningan yang dipancarkan pria di sampingnya itu menenangkan sekaligus membuatnya waswas. Walaupun Sakura mengerti sebagian besar jalan pikiran Sasuke, dulu tetaplah dulu. Hampir dua dekade tanpa sosoknya di sekitarnya membuat Sakura tidak lagi yakin dengan apa yang diyakininya. Dia tidak lagi bisa mengklaim mengenal baik pria yang tidak seharipun lepas dari pikirannya.

Dengan pemikiran itu juga, sekali lagi Sakura mempertanyakan dirinya. Juga kredibilitasnya sebagai orang yang telah mendeklarasikan diri selalu mengutamakan kepentingan Uchiha Sasuke lebih dulu dari kepentingan orang lain. Pemikirannya itu membuatnya bertahan pada keputusannya untuk pergi, belasan tahun silam, tetapi itu hanya mengantarkannya hingga saat ini. Dan kini, dihadapkan kepada sosok pria matang, dewasa, mandiri, dan sukses yang sangat bukan Uchiha Sasuke delapan belas tahun lalu membuat Sakura merasa awas, lemah, dan goyah.

Bagaimana jika sebenarnya dia telah salah memilih?

Memilih antara pergi dan tinggal dulunya terentang sejauh langit-bumi, berada di ujung dunia utara-selatan, sejelas hitam-putih. Namun kini, ada warna kelabu di antaranya, ada jembatan panjang yang menghubungkan dua ujung utara-selatan, dan dia menyadari bahkan langit dan bumi telah bertemu di satu titik jauh.

Keyakinannya goyah, mengizinkan perasaan bernama kecemasan dan kebimbangan tumbuh di dalam dirinya.

Sakura bermaksud menyimpan dalam-dalam keresahannya, tetapi dia tahu botol penyimpanannya akan habis pada waktunya. Dan jika itu sampai terjadi di fase penyangkalannya, Tuhan tahu Sakura tidak akan bertahan. Lagipula, bukankah ibu walinya sendiri yang selalu mendorongnya untuk maju lebih dulu menghadapi tantangan? Perlawanan terkadang bentuk tersolid dari sebuah pertahanan.

Oleh karena itu, di paruh kedua keheningan yang perlahan tetapi pasti telah berubah menjadi ketegangan yang kental, Sakura memutuskan untuk memecahnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggilnya tanpa bisa menghentikan kebiasaan lamanya memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan –kun di setiap kali mereka berdua saja.

Sasuke yang menyadari ada nada ganjil dalam suara Sakura menoleh sekilas sebelum kembali memperhatikan jalan, cukup untuk menunjukkan kepada Sakura dia telah mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Apakah ini semua tidak mengganggumu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya balik karena tidak berhasil menangkap maksud pertanyaan Sakura.

"Dengan kehadiran kami yang tiba-tiba. Aku yakin sejauh ini hidupmu baik-baik saja dan kami datang bagai badai di musim semi."

Uchiha Sasuke mengerutkan kening, tatapan masih terfokus ke jalan di depannya yang cukup ramai. "Memangnya kenapa kalau terlalu tiba-tiba?"

"Aku yakin aku telah merusak banyak hal dalam hidupmu," jawab Sakura dengan suara lemah. Tangannya meremas jas dokternya kuat-kuat, tak salah lagi akan meninggalkan bekas kusut yang kentara.

"Aku takjub dengan keyakinanmu pada hal-hal yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak ketahui," tanggap Sasuke dengan nada yang dibiarkan datar. Dia memutar kemudi dan mobil pun berbelok ke kanan.

Sakura menanggapinya dengan bahu terangkat. "Aku lebih banyak memperhatikan hal-hal lain daripada kau, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Itu memang tidak kuragukan." Dengan gerakan halus, Sasuke menginjak rem mobil sehingga mobil yang dia kendarai memelan perlahan hingga akhirnya berhenti di bahu jalan. "Kau selalu melakukan apa yang kau pikir baik untukku. Sejak awal kau selalu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, membuat keputusan untukku bahkan sebelum aku mengetahui apa yang harus diputuskan. Aku tidak pernah meragukanmu karena aku lebih dulu sudah meragukan diriku sendiri, tapi sejak awal kau tidak pernah bertanya apa yang sebenarnya kuinginkan. Atau kau memang sudah bertanya dan hanya aku di sini yang tidak ingat pernah menjawabnya, Sakura?" Sasuke memandanginya dalam-dalam dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, dan Sakura hanya bisa terdiam sambil berjuang mengumpulkan napas. Dia terlihat seolah sedang menunggu jawaban Sakura, tetapi setelah lima menit penuh Sakura hanya bisa megap-megap tanpa daya, pria itu akhirnya menyerah. Dia menghela napas dan menyandarkan diri di kursi, masih dengan tatapan yang lekat tertuju kepada wanita yang menghuni kursi penumpangnya. "Kita sudah sampai." Ada nada final dalam suara.

Menyadari Sasuke telah menutup pembicaraan mereka dari caranya bicara dan berekspresi, mau tak mau Sakura harus turun dari mobil dan memulai pekerjaannya malam ini. Begitu dia menapakkan kaki keluar dari mobil Sasuke, dia tahu ada kekecewaan besar yang keduanya sama-sama rasakan, tetapi sama-sama enggan mereka bicarakan.

.

Ketika subuh itu Haruno Sakura kembali ke rumahnya setelah _shift_ malam yang melelahkan, Uzumaki Naruto dan keluarganya sudah tidak ada. Barangkali mereka pamit pulang setelah makan malam, Sakura tidak tahu. Yang kemudian dia sadari adalah televisi di ruang tengah sedang menyala (atau barangkali masih menyala semalaman). Dia mengerutkan kening sembari memasuki dapurnya dan mengambil gelas dari rak, kemudian menuangkan jus jeruk dingin untuk dirinya sendiri. Keletihannya tidak menghilang begitu saja dengan segelas jus segar, tetapi paling tidak dia bisa menjaga matanya tetap terbuka untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Lagipula, kurang tidur bukan satu hal baru baginya. Sejak masih menempuh pendidikan dokter pun dia harus tetap terjaga hingga dini hari untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya di kelas karena fokusnya kadang pecah ketika putra-putranya rewel. Dan lagi, dia sudah sempat tidur tiga jam sehabis _shift_ malamnya berakhir jam satu dini hari dan tugas jaganya digantikan dokter lain yang mengambil _shift_ empat.

Setelah menyuci gelas dan menempatkannya kembali di tempat semula, Sakura bermaksud menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri, tetapi melihat tiga sosok yang tidak asing lagi tengah tertidur pulas dalam posisi yang sebetulnya kurang nyaman, Sakura terhenti di ambang ruang tengah. Shinji tertidur di sofa panjang dalam posisi tengkurap. Kepalanya miring dan Sakura yakin begitu bangun nanti dia akan mengeluhkan otot lehernya yang nyeri. Sasuke menempati _loveseat_ dan tidur pulas. Kakinya yang lebih panjang dari panjang _loveseat_ menggantung bebas. Melihatnya tidur seperti itu kembali mengingatkan Sakura ke satu malam tertentu yang dia habiskan hanya untuk memandangi Sasuke tidur (wajahnya serta-merta memerah ketika memori dari malam di delapan belas tahun silam kembali menguasainya). Buru-buru dia menyibukkan pikiran dengan mencari sosok putra bungsunya, yang rupanya berpikir lantai adalah tempat yang tepat untuk tidur. Putranya satu itu tidur terlentang dengan tangan dan kaki terentang lebar. Di tangannya, _remote_ televisi digenggam lemah.

Betapa dia memimpikan momen-momen seperti ini, apalagi jika Shinji dan Mahiro masih belum sebesar ini. Dengan begitu, kedua putranya tidak akan kehilangan momen ayah-anak yang tidak tergantikan. Sayangnya sekarang sudah sedikit terlambat untuk mewujudkannya. Shinji dan Mahiro sudah sebesar ayah mereka, dengan ego dan rasa malu yang juga sama besarnya. Dan Sakura kembali mempertanyakan dirinya.

Setelah sekali lagi mengedarkan pandangan ke arah tiga pria yang paling dicintainya, Sakura segera bergegas masuk ke kamarnya dan mengambil tiga selimut tipis. Musim panas memang tetap saja musim panas, tetapi bukan berarti mereka tidak akan terserang flu karena tidur di luar seperti itu. Setelah menyelimuti ketiganya satu per satu dan mematikan televisi, Sakura kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil pakaian rumahan dan kemudian mandi cepat. Dia berusaha untuk tidak membuat banyak suara. Walaupun baik Sasuke maupun kedua putranya tipe yang tidur lelap, dia tetap tidak ingin menyebabkan kegaduhan. Pasti ketiganya menghabiskan waktu hingga tengah malam (atau lebih) untuk mengobrol. Untuk kali ini, Sakura sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Setelah merasa lebih segar dan bersih, Sakura kemudian menyibukkan diri di dapur. Kegiatan rumahan seperti memasak dan bersih-bersih adalah satu hal yang selalu dia nikmati. Dengan begitu dia merasa…bisa memerankan posisinya sebagai ibu dengan lebih baik. Sakura sadar dia tidak bisa memberi cinta yang lengkap untuk kedua putranya, dan dia tahu betul betapa Shinji dan Mahiro kesepian karenanya (walaupun tentunya neraka harus membeku dan babi bisa terbang lebih dulu supaya mereka mengakuinya, yang artinya sama halnya dengan mustahil). Sakura berusaha menyisakan waktunya sebagai seorang ibu dengan pekerjaan yang menuntut waktunya 24/7. Di waktu-waktu senggang seperti itu, Sakura selalu memasakkan makanan untuk kedua putranya, terkadang sedikit kejutan dengan _cookies_ atau _pie_. (Dan sekali lagi, Sakura hanya bisa membuat yang paling sederhana dari yang sederhana. Bakat belajarnya hanya terbatas untuk urusan tubuh manusia dan pengobatannya, sayangnya.)

Dan pagi ini, dengan semangat yang barangkali menyaingi matahari musim panas, Sakura merasa satu _pie_ kayu manis akan cukup sedap untuk membangunkan ketiga pangeran tidurnya.

Satu setengah jam kemudian, setelah Sakura mengeluarkan loyang _pie_nya dari oven dan sarapan sederhana sudah siap di meja makan, suara pertama yang terdengar adalah gerutuan Shinji.

"Kurasa aku sudah mematahkan leherku…" erangnya sambil malas-malasan bangun. Matanya masih terpejam rapat ketika dia membaui udara. "Kayu manis…"

Dari ambang dapur, Sakura hanya bisa tertawa. "Lehermu belum patah, Shinji, dan Ibu baru membuat _pie_ kayu manis untukmu. Ayo bangun."

Bagaikan mantra, Shinji langsung membuka mata dan memandangi sang ibu dengan mata lapar. "Mana punyaku?"

"Segera setelah kau cuci muka dan sikat gigi, ah, bangunkan juga Ayah dan Mahiro," katanya, kemudian mulai menyibukkan diri dengan kopi dan jusnya.

Dengan setengah hati Shinji bangkit dari sofa dan menendang kaki adiknya yang terjulur dekat tempatnya. "Ayo bangun, Adik." Setelah puas dengan reaksi Mahiro, dia kemudian berpindah untuk membangunkan ayahnya, kali ini cukup dengan tepukan pelan di tangan. "Ayah…" panggilnya dan Sasuke langsung terbangun.

"Bau apa ini?" tanyanya dengan suara parau khas orang bangun tidur.

Dengan seringai, Shinji menjawab. "_Pie_ kayu manis."

Seolah mendapat mantra yang sama seperti Shinji tadi, Sasuke bergegas bangun dan berniat melangkah menuju dapur. Belum lagi dia mengeksekusi niat luhurnya, Shinji sudah keburu menarik bajunya dari belakang.

"Ibu bilang cuci muka dan sikat gigi dulu, Ayah."

Sambil mendengus, Sasuke bermanuver menuju kamar mandi yang sudah dengan segenap hati dia hafal letaknya. Kamar mandinya dia rancang luas dengan area mandi dan wastafel dipisahkan oleh lemari penyimpanan. Di gelas plastik yang ada di dekat cermin, sudah ada empat sikat gigi berbeda warna—yang dengan seketika membuat dadanya menghangat. Sudah berapa lama dia ingin melihat pemandangan pagi seperti ini? Terbangun oleh aroma nikmat sarapan, kamar mandi yang selalu basah karena dipakai bergantian, dan sikat gigi yang tidak lagi sendiri. Dulu rasanya konyol ketika dia tinggal di _penthouse_ ini. Seorang bujangan tinggal di _penthouse_ yang lebih layak untuk satu keluarga kecil terdengar ganjil karena waktu dia memulai pembangunan _penthouse_ ini, dia sama sekali tidak berpikiran mengenai keluarganya sendiri. Dia hanya membangun rumah impian yang dia rancang dulu sekali, ketika dia masih di bangku kuliah. Model rumahnya ini merupakan gaya arsitektur pertamanya, dan tidak ada duanya dari puluhan rancangan rumah dan bangunan yang sudah dia buat sampai detik ini. Inspirasinya datang di malam yang amat menentukan, delapan belas tahun silam.

Begitu dia keluar dari kamar mandi, satu pemandangan yang telah dia sadari menjadi satu hal paling natural dalam hidupnya adalah menyaksikan kedua putranya berdebat. Kali ini karena berebut siapa yang bisa memakai kamar mandi lebih dulu. Sambil menghela napas, Sasuke menggerutu. "Pakai bersama saja."

Walaupun masih dengan wajah saling bermusuhan, keduanya kemudian masuk bersama sambil sesekali bertukar olokan. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas. Diam-diam dia jadi bertanya-tanya apakah mereka benar-benar saudara satu darah dan bukannya dua orang yang telah bersumpah akan terus bermusuhan. Dan benar saja, pergulatan pagi mereka tidak berhenti begitu saja setelah perebutan kamar mandi terselesaikan. Tema olok-olokan mereka justru bercabang ke topik yang berbeda sama sekali dari permasalahan kamar mandi. Sasuke yang merasa tidak tahu harus bagaimana memutuskan untuk diam dan menikmati kopi paginya, satu isyarat bahwa dia menyerahkan kuasa sepenuhnya kepada Sakura.

"Kapan sih kalian tidak bertengkar?" Sakura berkacak pinggang dengan ekspresi tegas di wajahnya. "Ibu mulai berpikir kalian tidak layak mendapat _pie_."

Mahiro terkesiap. Shinji langsung melancarkan senyum memesonanya tanpa cacat. "Apa aku sudah memuji Ibu cantik pagi ini?"

Ekspresi keras di wajah Sakura perlahan mengendur. "Tidak perlu. Ibu lebih senang kalau kalian berhenti bertengkar saja."

Shinji memberengut begitu menyadari upayanya mengalihkan perhatian sang ibu gagal. Dengan wajah sepahit pemuda patah hati, Shinji mengambil duduk di sebelah ayahnya dan menyesap jus jeruk yang telah disediakan untuknya. Rasa masam itu segera membangkitkan selera makannya.

"Kalian ada rencana apa hari ini?" tanya Sakura membuka percakapan di sela-sela sarapan pagi mereka.

"Tidak ada," jawab Mahiro.

"Dan kau, Shinji?"

Shinji mengunyah nasinya lamat-lamat sembari berpikir. Kencan? Kalau tidak salah sih ada beberapa _mail_ gadis-gadis yang mengajaknya keluar, tetapi sepertinya pagi ini dia sedang tidak _mood_ dikelilingi para gadis. "Tidak ada juga."

Jawaban Mahiro sedikit banyak sudah bisa diprediksi, tetapi Shinji? Sakura menolak percaya begitu saja. "Tidak ada kencan?" tanyanya bernada curiga.

Dengan sifat flamboyannya seperti biasa, dengan tangkas Shinji mengelak. "Ibu jangan cemburu begitu. Shinji tetap paling mencintai Ibu."

Mendesah putus asa, Sakura kembali menikmati sarapannya. Kemudian dia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Atau barangkali ke rumah ayah kalian?"

Baik Shinji dan Mahiro sama-sama mendongak. "Ibu, _ini_ rumah Ayah."

"Ibu sudah membelinya, jadi secara hukum ini rumah Ibu!" sanggahnya seketika dengan nada defensif.

Mahiro memutar bola mata. "Maksud Ibu, kediaman Uchiha?"

Sakura membenarkan dengan anggukan kecil. "Kalian ingin ke sana? Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?"

"Tak masalah," jawabnya singkat.

"_Kami bermasalah_." Dua suara berbeda nada itu menyahut bersama, membuat Sakura dan Sasuke memandang mereka bingung sekaligus takjub. "Kami tidak punya alasan ke sana."

"Kalian punya kakek, nenek, paman, bibi, dan dua sepupu. Ibu rasa _itu_ alasan yang cukup untuk berkunjung."

"Kami sudah pernah ke sana. Dan kalau Ibu ingin kami ke sana lagi, Ibu juga _harus_ ikut."

Air muka Sakura serta-merta mendung. "Sepertinya Ibu benar. Kalian memang tidak pantas mendapat _pie_."

"AAH!"

.

Bagaimana ini semua bermula, Haruno Sakura tidak lagi yakin. Hari ini dia memang tidak perlu pergi ke rumah sakit kecuali jika ada keadaan darurat, tetapi bukan berarti dia jadi rela-rela saja diboyong ke Setagaya. Sakura merasa dikhianati oleh kedua putranya.

"Ayolah, Bu, jangan merajuk terus," rayu Shinji tak kenal henti. "Kita sudah terlanjur sampai."

"Bagaimana kalau Ibu punya pasien gawat darurat?"

Kali ini Mahiro memutuskan untuk membantu kakaknya. Hanya satu kali ini saja. "Ini jatah libur bulanan Ibu, jadi kemungkinan Ibu dipanggil untuk menangani pasien gawat darurat hanya tujuh persen. Ibu cuma ingin menghindar."

"Kenapa kalian jadi kompak sekali?!" pekiknya frustasi menghadapi kedua putranya sekaligus.

Shinji menaikkan alis tinggi. "Ibu sendiri yang selalu komplain kalau kami bertengkar."

"Dan hari ini kami memutuskan untuk berdamai dan menjadi saudara sesungguhnya," imbuh Mahiro sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Mulai besok saja!"

"Ibu mulai tidak masuk akal."

"Itu ada di daftar paling bawah dari apa yang perlu Ibu pedulikan."

"Kalian ingin terus berdiri di sini seharian?" Sasuke menyela dengan desah napas tak sabar. Kenapa Sakura merasa perlu dia bertindak tak masuk akal sekarang, Sasuke tidak paham. Tidak ada yang perlu wanita itu khawatirkan sebenarnya. Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dengan Fugaku dan Mikoto, dan yang mereka inginkan hanyalah obrolan singkat dengan wanita dalam topik hangat ini. Mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu Sakura. "Bawa Ibu kalian masuk."

Kedua putranya langsung tangkas menjalankan perintahnya. Mahiro segera merenggut tas yang dibawa Sakura sedangkan Shinji dengan keahlian yang Sasuke tidak ketahui darimana asalnya membelitkan tangan ke perut sang ibu dari belakang, sukses memerangkap wanita kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura yang sekali lagi merasa dikhianati hanya bisa pasrah. Dia tidak tahu sama sekali mengenai persetujuan apa yang telah sampai pada tahap sepakat antara ayah dan anak yang terjadi semalam itu.

Berbeda dengan kedatangan pertama mereka, musim panas ini sepertinya turut membawa keceriaan ke dalam rumah Uchiha. Bahkan dari ambang pintunya, Shinji dan Mahiro sudah bisa mendengar gegap gempita dan semangat musim panas, yang tak salah lagi berasal dari Uchiha paling muda. Seruan Nagisa semakin bertambah ketika melihat pamannya datang, diikuti dengan dokter cantik yang sudah merawatnya dan dua pemuda yang baru-baru ini dia ketahui sebagai sepupu.

"Paman! Dok—Bibi!" Uchiha Nagisa, kalau saja mungkin, semakin bertambah berseri-seri ketika dia melompat ke pelukan Sakura.

"Apa kabar, Nagisa-_chan_?" tanyanya riang. Tangannya meremas lengan Nagisa. "Hmm, bagus. Berat badanmu sudah bertambah," komentarnya.

Nagisa tersenyum lebar. "Aku makan dengan rajin!" klaimnya, yang kemudian mendapat tanggapan berupa tawa kecil dari sang kakak.

Uchiha Shizuku berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang adiknya mengenakan gaun musim panas rumahan. Dengan sopan, dia membungkuk rendah di hadapan kedua paman dan bibinya. "Selamat datang, Paman, Bibi."

"Dimana ayahmu?" tanya Sasuke setelah mengangguk membalas homat Shizuku.

Ketika gadis empat belas tahun itu kembali menegakkan tubuh, terlihat ekspresi cemas dan tidak yakinnya. Sambil sesekali melirik pintu geser di sampingnya, Shizuku kembali menunduk. "Ayah dan yang lain sedang menemui tamu di ruang minum teh, Paman." Bahkan tutur katanya sopan tak bercela. Barangkali memang begini sikap setiap wanita dari keluarga klan tradisional.

Menyadari kegugupan keponakannya, Sasuke hanya bisa bertanya-tanya. Tamu mana kiranya yang bisa membuat Shizuku yang biasanya kalem ini terlihat waspada? "Siapa?" tanyanya akhirnya sambil melangkah mendekat.

"Kerabat…Paman Naruto."

Ayah dua putra itu mengangguk paham, kemudian menoleh ke belakang, mengisyaratkan Sakura dan kedua putra mereka untuk mengikutinya. Shizuku mundur selangkah dengan patuh, kemudian mengamit tangan adiknya dan mengikuti Sasuke memasuki ruangan yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk minum teh.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Perhatian keempat orang itu langsung tertuju ke tengah ruangan, tepatnya kepada sosok wanita berkacamata dengan rambut merah blondenya yang kini tengah melambai antusias, untuk sekalinya melupakan tata krama yang dipegang erat keluarga Uchiha. Begitu dia bertatapan dengan Sakura, mata di balik lensanya menyipit dan ekspresi wajahnya sekarang hanya bisa dikategorikan sebagai wajah tak suka.

Haruno Sakura mundur dengan gelisah hingga punggungnya membentur dada Shinji. Pemuda itu kemudian menunduk hingga mulutnya sejajar telinga sang ibu, dan berbisik. "Biar Ayah yang mengurusnya," katanya menenangkan, dan langsung bisa dia rasakan postur tubuh ibunya kembali rileks. Dia jelas tidak memperhitungkan kemungkinan wanita bernama Uzumaki Karin itu juga sedang berada di kediaman Uchiha, lebih-lebih dengan suasana hati masam begitu melihat ibunya. Barangkali kerja para pemburu berita itu juga mempengaruhinya. Pemberitaan mengenai Uchiha Sasuke yang tertangkap basah kamera sedang menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama seorang wanita dan dua pelajar _koukou_ Toujou Gakuen di festival olahraganya tentunya tidak berakhir damai. Bahkan efeknya lebih menggemparkan dari pemberitaan mengenai pertunangan Sasuke dengan Karin. Shinji sendiri tidak ambil pusing. Dia senang-senang saja walaupun beberapa media memilih memberitakan kabar menyimpang, tetapi intinya hanya satu: Uchiha Sasuke bersama istri (tidak peduli apakah ada tambahan simpanan, rahasia, atau sekadar wanita masa lalu) dan kedua putranya. Poin penting di sini sudah terpampang jelas. Mereka adalah keluarga.

Menanggapi seruan bahagia (yang semakin lama semakin terdengar berlebihan), Sasuke mengangguk. "Karin."

Bagai buaya kelaparan, Uzumaki Karin langsung melompat dari _tatami_ dan bergelayut ke lengan Sasuke. Tingkahnya yang lebih mirip gadis remaja yang sedang berusaha menarik perhatian pujaan hatinya itu membuat Mahiro mulas. Barangkali untuk persoalan persaingan antarwanita, usia tidak lagi dipermasalahkan. Tiga puluh dua pun dengan cepat berubah enam belas.

"Sasuke-kun kemana saja? Kenapa tidak mengunjungiku? Aku ingin berlibur mumpung sedang musim panas!"

Sebagai putra yang _overprotective_ kepada sang ibu, Shinji dan Mahiro segera menggiring Sakura melewati Karin (dan dengan sengaja menyenggolnya keras-keras), dan segera bertemu pandang dengan keluarga inti Uchiha.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Tidak ada yang lebih kaget daripada Sakura sendiri ketika Nyonya Uchiha itu memeluknya dengan kekuatan meremukkan tulang. Belum lagi ketika beberapa saat kemudian terdengar isak tangis memilukan. Sakura cemas luar biasa.

"Oh, putriku!" desahnya di sela isak tangis.

Dalam pelukan erat Uchiha Mikoto, Sakura pelan-pelan kembali rileks dan mulai membalas pelukan wanita yang selalu mengisi posisi seorang ibu baginya. Baru dengan satu pelukan, dan Sakura merasakan rasa rindu luar biasa terhadap sosok wanita yang selalu menyayanginya lebih dari menyayangi putra-putranya sendiri.

"Kemana saja kau, Sayang?"

Sakura tertawa. Bukan karena merasa situasi mereka lucu, tetapi lebih karena Sakura tidak tahu lagi harus bereaksi seperti apa. Dia hanya bisa membalas pelukan Mikoto sama eratnya, sekaligus menyalurkan rasa rindu dan penyesalannya. "Banyak yang terjadi, Mikoto-_san_," jawabnya dengan suara parau. Dia sendiri tidak menyadari air mata yang mulai menitik dari sepasang matanya.

"Ya, ya. Banyak sekali yang sudah terjadi tanpamu." Mikoto kemudian melepas pelukannya dan memandang wanita pertama yang dia anggap putri sendiri dengan mata haru. "Oh, ternyata putriku ini kejam sekali. Meninggalkanku begitu saja."

"_Gomenasai_, Mikoto-_san_," bisiknya.

Momen haru itu segera terputus begitu suara Karin yang bernada tinggi terdengar. "Siapa dia, Sasuke-_kun_?" Tidak perlu menjadi orang yang ahli untuk mendengar nada kasar dari cara Karin bicara. Lebih-lebih dengan tatapan tak suka yang tidak sedikit pun ditutup-tutupi. "Jadi dia yang disebut-sebut wanita simpananmu?"

Uchiha Sasuke jarang kehilangan ketenangannya. Lebih jarang lagi menyakiti wanita. Namun, wanita yang lengket bagai lem ke sisinya ini telah menekan tombol yang salah dalam dirinya. Sebelum dia sadari, dia telah mendorong Karin menjauh keras-keras darinya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang rasa-rasanya akan mampu membekukan magma. Ketika dia bicara, suara tanpa nada dan emosinya telah meninggi dan kemarahan seolah menetes-netes bagai bisa di setiap silabelnya. "Kau perlu berhati-hati menggunakan lidahmu lain kali, Uzumaki."

Kemarahan Uchiha Sasuke yang _stoic_ tentunya bukan hal yang biasa orang hadapi, lebih-lebih bagi Uzumaki Karin yang hanya baru-baru ini mengenalnya. Wanita malang itu kini memucat sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri di sisi tembok. Bola matanya membeliak. Namun, keberanian (atau kebodohan) untuk menyulut Sasuke memang perlu diapresiasi. "Tapi Sasuke-_kun_! Aku tunanganmu!"

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Begitu kau pulang nanti, pertunangan kita sudah dibatalkan." Suaranya kering bagai es.

Karin terkesiap, kemudian melemparkan tatapan menuntut kepada kepala klan yang sedang duduk santai menikmati tehnya. "Fugaku-_san_! Kau tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke_-kun_ membatalkan pertunangan kami!"

Dengan kekaleman yang sudah terlatih bertahun-tahun, Fugaku hanya memberi wanita itu lirikan. "Putraku bisa melakukan apa pun yang dia mau."

"Tapi kontrak perusahaan—"

"Itu pun bisa dibatalkan," katanya tajam, memotong bantahan Karin seketika. Sejak awal tujuannya menikahkan Karin dengan putranya memang hanya karena perusahaan. Dia pribadi tidak menyukai wanita tersebut.

"Oh! Kami akan menggugat kalian Uchiha!" bentaknya.

Mendengar ancaman (yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu berarti baginya), Uchiha Fugaku bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Dia kemudian menoleh untuk menatap Karin sepenuhnya dengan matanya yang tajam dan tanpa ampun. "Aku ingin lihat kau mencobanya, Nona."

Dengan wajah luar biasa merah oleh amarah dan malu, Karin segera berbalik dan menghilang di balik pintu. Suasana di ruangan itu pun secara nyata terasa lebih ringan. Tidak sampai sang kepala klan memutuskan untuk kembali bicara.

"Nah, apa yang kita punya di sini?" Tatapan tajamnya yang penuh pertimbangan diarahkan kepada Sakura yang sedang berdiri bersisian dengan Mikoto. "Apa kau benar ibu dari kedua cucuku?" Ketika Sakura menjawabnya dengan anggukan gugup, Fugaku menaikkan sepasang alis hitamnya. "Tapi tidak sedikit pun mereka mirip denganmu."

Duh! Sudah cukup banyak orang yang meragukannya. "Ya, saya sadar sekali, Fugaku-_san_." Kalimat bertata bahasa sopan itu justru keluar dengan ketajaman yang mirip olokan.

Dan bukannya marah atau tersinggung, Fugaku justru semakin dalam memandang Sakura. Ada binar ganji di matanya, seperti Sasuke yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak boleh Sakura ketahui, atau ketika Shinji tahu satu rahasia orang dan berniat memeras mereka dengan itu.

"Fugaku-_kun_, bagaimana dengan keluarga Uzumaki nantinya?" tanya Mikoto memecah kontak mata panas Fugaku dan Sakura.

"Semuanya bisa diatur ulang, Miko."

"Bagaimana jika mereka benar-benar mengajukan tuntutan?"

Fugaku segera beralih menatap cucunya, Mahiro, yang baru saja menyampaikan keraguannya. Wajahnya _stoic_ dan tatapannya datar ketika dia menjawab dengan suara tajam dan tegas. "Kau tidak pernah memegang kuasa." Dia berdecak, tetapi tidak ada caci maki dalam dirinya, hanya sekadar penekanan maksudnya. "Satu hal yang datang bersama darah penguasa adalah kau bisa melakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan. Uzumaki hanya batu bagi kita, para Uchiha."

Sama sekali tidak terkesan dengan kesombongan yang terang-terangan ditunjukkan sang kakek, Mahiro menyipitkan mata. "Uzumaki punya Hyuuga di belakang mereka. Itu batu yang luar biasa besar."

Uchiha Fugaku mendengus, kemudian berbalik. "Kau benar-benar meremehkan darahmu sendiri. Ikut aku kalau kau ingin tahu sejauh mana Uchiha berkuasa."

.

"_Ii–ge–ru_?" Shinji berusaha keras mengeja lima huruf alfabet yang terpasang besar-besar di gerbang depan bangunan setinggi sepuluh lantai tersebut ke dalam _katakana_. "_Ii–gu–ru_…?" cobanya lagi tak yakin. Keningnya berkerut dan kepalanya miring ke samping. Baru kali ini dia kesulitan membaca. Tiba-tiba Shinji merasa baru saja disihir hingga menjadi bocah lima tahun, atau setidaknya kemampuan membacanya tidak lebih baik dari balita. Ini selalu jadi masalah tiap kali Shinji mencoba membaca nama perusahaan konstruksi sang ayah di berita. Dan tampaknya, masalah yang sama juga tidak hanya Shinji yang alami mengingat di berita mana pun nama perusahaan Uchiha Sasuke selalu ditulis dalam huruf latinnya.

Eagel.

Bagaimana harusnya Shinji membacanya? Itu terlihat seperti _eager_ yang salah tulis, tetapi dia yakin tadi ayahnya mengucapkannya seperti _eagle_.

"Bagaimana cara membacanya?"

Di sampingnya, Uchiha Sasuke mendongak mengikuti arah tatapan kedua putranya. "Di antara keduanya."

Shinji tak jadi berkomentar.

"Apa maksudnya?" ganti Mahiro yang bertanya.

Sasuke untuk sejenak terdiam, menimbang-nimbang jawabannya. "Permainan kata-kata."

Shinji dan Mahiro bersama-sama memandangi sang ayah seolah pria tiga puluh delapan tahun itu baru saja menumbuhkan satu kepala lagi, atau tiga. "_Pun_?"

Uchiha Sasuke mengangguk, merasa logikanya tidak secacat yang dia perkirakan.

Mahiro mengatur air mukanya sedatar mungkin. "_Yeah_, memang kedengaran seperti permainan kata-kata."

"_Dassee_."

Bahkan kedua putra kebanggaannya tidak sepakat dengan maksud permainan kata-katanya, malah mengatai nama perusahaannya payah. Ayah dua anak itu hanya bisa menatap kedua putranya kesal tanpa bisa berkomentar. "Tunggu saja sampai Ayah mengubah surat wasiat."

Kedua putranya hanya kompak menyeringai.

Begitu ketiganya memasuki lobi depan kantor, para karyawan di sana tidak satu pun yang tidak menyempatkan diri menengok ke arah ketiga Uchiha tersebut. Mereka memang sudah membaca atau melihat berita, tetapi baru kali ini menyaksikan secara langsung bos mereka yang tiba-tiba muncul di media bersama wanita dan dua putra remaja yang dilihat dari sudut mana pun mewarisi fisiknya. Dan itu artinya, sudah ada jaminan kesegaran daun-daun muda tiga atau empat tahun mendatang (mengingat Uchiha Sasuke sudah resmi didepak dari barisan _most wanted bachelor_). Apalagi satu dari keduanya sudah dikenal luas punya sifat flamboyan. Seolah mereka baru saja menyaksikan dua wujud _alter_ Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan pemberitaan mengenai pewaris baru Uchiha Company tentunya juga tidak kalah semarak. Beberapa waktu lalu, Uchiha Fugaku telah mengumumkan kepada media bahwa dua puluh persen saham Uchiha Company yang berada di bawah namanya akan diserahkan kepada Uchiha Mahiro begitu cucunya itu telah memasuki masa dewasa. Dan dengan tambahan sepuluh persen saham milik sang ayah, Uchiha Mahiro secara tidak langsung akan menjadi pemegang saham terbesar Uchiha Company—yang nantinya akan mengantarkan dirinya sebagai presiden direktur raksasa Uchiha. Tidak ada yang menyangkal bahwa Uchiha Mahiro sejauh ini adalah cucu favorit Uchiha Fugaku, tetapi lebih dari itu, Mahiro memang mewarisi mental bisnis yang tidak dimiliki kakaknya dan ketajamannya mampu berdiri sejajar dengan Uchiha Itachi, jenius bisnis bertangan dingin yang telah mengantarkan Uchiha Company memasuki kejayaan babak duanya. Sementara sang kakak, Uchiha Shinji, telah mendapat kesepakatan publik akan mewarisi Eagel sepenuhnya, perusahaan konstruksi yang dibangun Uchiha Sasuke sendiri. Walaupun namanya belum menguasai pasar konstruksi nasional, tidak seperti Uchiha Company yang telah mengunci posisi sebagai raja elektronik, prospek ke depannya sangat bagus. Belum lagi dengan bakat mengerikan dan kemampuan diplomasi Shinji yang sedari hijau sudah terlihat.

"Kau bisa datang ke sini kapan saja. Perpustakaan ada di lantai delapan."

Shinji mengangguk-angguk antusias sambil sesekali mengedipkan mata kepada wanita karyawan yang kebetulan tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan mereka. Bagaimana caranya Shinji membagi kerja otak antara mendengarkan penjelasan singkat Sasuke di sana-sini sambil tidak luput mengabsen satu per satu karyawan perusahaan yang memakai rok, Sasuke benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Barangkali menggoda para wanita sudah menjadi satu refleks tersendiri baginya.

"Bagaimana kakakmu mendapat sifat seperti itu?"

Uchiha Mahiro mendengus sambil buang muka. Itu juga dia sangat ingin tahu. Ibunya hanya terhitung ramah dan murah senyum. Ayahnya justru mantan antisosial. Barangkali kombinasi demikian bisa menghasilkan karakter kompleks semacam Shinji? "_Saa_? Barangkali dia hanya mengidap depresi genetik."

Uchiha Shinji tanpa ampun memukul kepala adiknya dari belakang. "Begitu caramu memuji kakak sendiri, Mahiro?"

"Che." Dia usap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja kena kekerasan rumah tangga sang kakak. "Harus kuperingatkan supaya Ayah tidak sampai kaget kalau besok-besok ada wanita yang mengaku mengandung cucumu."

Wajah Shinji kontan diwarnai belasan rona merah. Di sampingnya, Sasuke memandangi putra bungsunya dengan tatapan tak terartikan. "Tenang saja. Ibumu sudah memastikan kakakmu tidak punya nyali begitu. Lagipula, kudengar gadis pujaannya ditinggal tanpa kabar di Akita. Kau kenal?"

Sepasang mata hitam Mahiro bercahaya oleh rasa geli. "Oh maksud Ayah, Mitsuki?" Dia kemudian menoleh ke arah kakaknya dan mendapati Uchiha Shinji yang sedang merona luar biasa hingga ke telinga. Jarang-jarang dia mendapati sang kakak terbata-bata begitu. "Aku tidak yakin Mitsuki akan betah dengan _womanizer_ ini. Sayang sekali, padahal Ibu sudah sayang kepadanya. Atau sebaiknya kutikung saja? Dia lumayan juga, hanya sedikit kurang seksi."

"Oi!" Shinji menggerutu tiada henti, mengabaikan seringai geli dari sang ayah dan adik yang sepakat menggodanya.

.

"Mereka mirip sekali denganmu."

Baru kali ini Haruno Sakura mendengar pernyataan semacam itu, lebih-lebih dari Uchiha Sasuke sendiri. Selama ini, siapa pun yang mengenal dia dan Sasuke selalu mengomentari kemiripan ketiga lelaki itu dan tak sekali pun ada komentar mengenai kemiripan mereka dengan Sakura. Mendengar komentar semacam itu dari orang yang tak lain adalah ayah dua putranya, Sakura mau tak mau merasa sangsi. "Oh ya? Dan selama tujuh belas tahun ini aku selalu berpikir mereka mirip sekali denganmu. Terlalu mirip, bahkan."

Uchiha Sasuke mengulas senyum miringnya tipis di sudut bibir. "Secara fisik, ya. Kemiripan kami hanya berlaku kalau mereka lebih diam dari…ini."

Di sampingnya, Sakura menyeringai geli. Matanya mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke yang sedang menatap lekat-lekat dua putra mereka yang kini tengah bersitegang memperebutkan sesuatu…entahlah. Sakura merasa apa pun yang mereka perebutkan sebenarnya terlalu sepele dan tidak layak dijadikan bahan argumentasi. Namun, Shinji tetap saja Shinji dan Mahiro bagaimana pun juga tetap Mahiro. Dan apa pun yang bersangkutan dengan keduanya tidak bisa dianggap sepele. Sakura sudah belajar banyak (terkadang melalui metode paling keras) bahwa dia tidak bisa menganggap sepele hal-hal yang sebenarnya…sepele. Kedua putranya telah membuktikan diri mereka bisa mengubah perdebatan sepele menjadi perdebatan paling seru dan panas, bahkan mengalahkan jalannya sidang kasus kriminal berdarah. "Anggap saja kau punya…dua sosok dirimu yang lain. Seandainya memang ada dunia beta dimana kau sedikit _playboy_ dan _womanizer_, Shinji benar-benar wakil yang tepat."

Sasuke menanggapi ucapan Sakura dengan seringainya sendiri. "Dan Mahiro? Bagaimana kau menjelaskannya?"

"Hmm…" Sakura termenung sambil mengalihkan fokus penuhnya kepada Mahiro yang kini sedang berusaha merebut _remote_ televisi. (Demi Tuhan, jangan katakan mereka sedang berebut memilih _channel_ televisi.) "Mungkin…" Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Versi dirimu yang sedikit pemarah, penuntut, dan manipulatif."

"Sedikit?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis, memutar tubuh menghadap Sakura. Arti pandangannya seolah menyuruh Sakura untuk membantahnya, tetapi tahu benar kalau wanita itu tidak bisa balas berargumen.

"Yah…Sedikit…Sedikit-sedikit pemarah, penuntut, dan manipulatif. Puas?" Wanita dua anak itu memasang wajah tersinggung main-main. Lebih dari siapa pun, Sakura tahu benar kata 'sedikit' tidak adil untuk dipakai dalam konteks putra keduanya.

Di sampingnya, Sasuke menyeringai puas. Tatapannya kembali ditujukan kepada dua putranya (yang masih belum menghentikan perdebatan tak bermakna mereka). "Pola emosi mereka mengingatkanku kepadamu. Keterusterangan mereka, kesungguhan hati mereka, kepercayaan diri mereka, ketegaran mereka, hingga cara mereka memandang dunia, semua itu darimu. Mereka tidak punya kecanggunganku, keragu-raguanku, ketakutanku, kegelisahanku, dan yang paling penting mereka tidak punya kepahitan hidupku. Semuanya terima kasih kepadamu. Karenamu, mereka bisa menjadi seperti ini. Karenamu, mereka tidak tumbuh menjadi sosok yang serupa diriku yang dulu. Karenamu, satu kali ini aku bisa memberikan apa yang tidak bisa kakakku berikan kepada Ayah. Penerus laki-laki," Sasuke mengulas senyum hambarnya. "Tapi itu pun tidak lagi penting. Aku sudah lama berhenti mencari pengakuan Ayah. Laki-laki atau perempuan, sama sekali tidak jadi soal. Karenamu juga, aku bisa menjadi ayah bagi dua putra yang sempurna. Dan untuk itu semua, terima kasih pun tidak lagi bermakna banyak."

Kalau pandangan memang bisa membunuh, rasa-rasanya Sakura bisa saja mati saat itu juga. Ketajaman dan intensitas perasaan yang Sasuke tunjukan dari sepasang mata kelamnya berhasil merenggut napasnya. Jantungnya baru saja melewatkan satu detak krusialnya. Dadanya seolah dipompa dan kini menggelembung besar, siap menerbangkannya. Ratusan kupu-kupu mengepak seolah baru saja dilepaskan ke perutnya, perlahan-lahan merayap naik hingga ke tenggorokannya dan menyumbat jalur pernapasannya. Matanya memanas dan pandangannya mulai mengabur oleh air mata yang terbentuk di sana. Tenggorokannya mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh, mirip cicitan hewan atau suara tercekik, dan Sakura buru-buru membekap mulut. Ketika dia berkedip, pandangannya kembali jelas, tetapi pipinya basah. "Jangan—" Wajahnya berubah layaknya orang tengah menahan sakit. "Jangan berterima kasih kepadaku," ucapnya dengan suara parau yang sarat air mata. Bahu rapuhnya berguncang. Samar-samar, dia sadari kedua putranya telah berhenti bertikai. "Aku tidak melakukan apa pun untukmu. Yang ada, aku justru membohongimu, mengambil hakmu untuk bertemu dengan putra-putramu selama hampir delapan belas tahun, tidak memberimu kesempatan untuk menjadi bagian dari hidup mereka. Harusnya, aku minta maaf." Mata jernihnya berurai air mata, pipinya basah, dan napasnya tinggal satu-dua. Sakura masih membekap mulut, menjadikan suaranya yang parau menjadi nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Mungkin memang benar. Aku tidak punya kesempatan menggendong putra-putraku, menyaksikan mereka tumbuh, mengajari mereka hal-hal yang hanya seorang ayah yang bisa ajarkan, menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk momen putra dan ayahnya," ucap Sasuke pelan. Suaranya yang rendah terdengar mendayu penuh pengertian, seolah dia tanpa sadar berusaha menenangkan Sakura tanpa menyentuhnya. "Tapi aku tidak akan menukar ini semua dengan yang lain, bahkan tidak walaupun kita punya kesempatan untuk mengulang ini semua. Aku akan tetap memilih kehidupan yang ini. Delapan belas tahun ini memang sangat berat dan aku menyesali setiap hari dimana kau tidak bersamaku, tapi itu tidak lagi penting karena sekarang kau di sini, bersama Shinji dan Mahiro. Aku yang dulu tidak akan punya keberanian mencintaimu begini—dan tidak ada yang lebih sempurna dari itu."

Sakura membenamkan wajahnya ke telapak tangannya dan menangis di sana. Dia terus terisak, menyesali setiap hari dimana dia tidak bersama pria yang dicintainya dan yang mencintainya sama besar, memutar berbagai kemungkinan dari banyak 'jika' dan 'bagaimana' untuk setiap momen yang terlewat dan yang tidak akan kembali terulang, dan kembali menyesalinya. Rasa bersalah dan penyesalan itu begitu dominan dalam dirinya hingga dia tidak merasakan ada dua tangan yang melingkarinya, membawanya ke tempat teraman di dunia, dan mengusir pergi kesedihannya. Ketika rasa bersalah dan penyesalan itu mulai berkurang dan dia menyadari dirinya sedang berada di dalam pelukan pria yang dicintainya, Sakura kembali menangis. Kali ini dengan setiap janji untuk hari-hari kedepan mereka.

.

"Ini konyol sekali. Luar biasa konyol."

"Itu karena kau paling tidak suka memakai setelan jas."

Mahiro memutar bola mata, tidak memedulikan bantahan kakaknya dan terus memberengut. "Ralat, Kakak. Setelan jas dengan mawar di saku dada. Ini benar-benar konyol."

Haruno Shinji, yang telah resmi menyandang nama Uchiha Shinji, menyeringai. "Bunga adalah bagian dari hidup, _otouto_. Kau harus lebih banyak mengapresiasinya."

Uchiha Mahiro mengeluarkan suara mirip gerutuan dari dalam tenggorokan. Wajahnya masam dan tangannya gatal ingin menarik longgar dasi merah darahnya—dan membuang sekuntum mawar merah yang tersemat di saku dada jas hitamnya.

Melihat tingkat kemasaman wajah adiknya yang semakin menjadi-jadi, Shinji hanya bisa menghela napas. "Ya sudah, habiskan saja kerutan di wajahmu sekarang asal nanti kau tersenyum," ucapnya seraya berbalik, menuju ruangan berpintu kayu cokelat. Dia menengok ke dalam dan mendapati ruang ganti ayahnya kosong. Dia kembali berbalik menatap adiknya. "Ayah dimana?"

Mahiro mengangkat bahu, tetapi kemudian menunjuk koridor sebelah dengan isyarat kepala. "Sepertinya sedang menemui Ibu."

Shinji mengerut tak suka mendengarnya. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju tempat dimana ibunya sedang mempersiapkan diri—yang tentunya butuh waktu jauh lebih lama dari mereka semua. Mahiro mengekor di belakangnya. Begitu mereka berada cukup dekat dengan ruangan yang dituju, keduanya bisa melihat ayahnya berdiri di ambang pintu dalam setelan _tuxedo_ putihnya dan sedang dihadang oleh ayah wali mereka.

"Kau tidak boleh masuk dulu, Sasuke," cegah Kakashi sambil merentangkan tangan, menghalangi jalan.

Sasuke berdecak tak sabar. "Sebaiknya kau minggir, Kakashi."

Kakashi ikut berdecak, tetapi dengan nada menggurui layaknya seorang guru sedang mengomentari kenakalan murid bandelnya. "Itu tidak baik, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh Sakura sudah selesai bersiap-siap," paksa Sasuke.

"Kau bisa melihatnya nanti di altar, Sasuke-_kun_," Hatake Rin melongokkan kepala dari atas bahu suaminya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Terlalu lama," potong Sasuke keras kepala. "Sekarang atau nanti juga sama saja."

"Shinji, Mahiro, coba kalian bawa pergi ayah yang keras kepala ini," keluh Kakashi begitu dia melihat kedua putra baptisnya datang.

Shinji dan Mahiro saling pandang. "Memangnya Ayah sedang apa?" tanya Mahiro sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Ayah kalian memaksa ingin melihat ibu kalian," jawab Rin dengan nada mengeluh yang senada dengan sang suami.

Kedua Uchiha muda itu ikut merengutkan kening. "Ayah tahu itu tidak boleh, 'kan?" protes Shinji, yang sejurus kemudian mendapat jatah tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Nanti Ayah bisa melihat Ibu. Tadi juga sudah bertemu 'kan," Mahiro ikut bicara.

"Nah, dengarkan anak-anakmu, Sasuke-_kun_," imbuh Kakashi merasa di atas angin.

"Memang apa salahnya?" paksa Sasuke, masih dengan kekeraskepalaannya yang tersohor sekali. Keningnya berkerut dalam. Dari balik bahu Kakashi, bisa dia lihat puncak kepala merah muda Sakura.

Si wanita yang sedang dibicarakan kemudian berjinjit dan bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Rin yang berdiri di depan Sakura berbalik dan tersenyum. "Sasuke ingin melihatmu."

"Oh! Tentu saja tidak boleh!" seru Sakura seketika, membuat semua orang di sana kecuali Sasuke menyeringai setuju.

"Kenapa kau ikut-ikut mereka?" tuntut Sasuke. Kalau orang tidak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke lebih baik, suaranya pasti terdengar mirip anak kecil merajuk. Namun sekali lagi, Uchiha tidak merajuk.

"Itu tradisinya, Sasuke. Nanti kita juga bisa bertemu." Sakura memiringkan kepala ke samping lewat bawah lengan Kakashi dan kini sepenuhnya menatap Sasuke dari balik kain _tulle_ putih gading yang menutupi wajahnya.

Mendapat alasan yang lagi-lagi sama untuk keempat kalinya, Sasuke memicingkan mata. "Siapa peduli dengan tradisi? Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Orang bilang itu tanda kesialan," jawab Kakashi sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Karena apa? Melihat wajah istri sendiri?" Sasuke melempar pandangan tajamnya kepada Kakashi.

"Maaf sekali Uchiha, _calon_ istri," koreksinya, membuat Sasuke semakin berwajah masam. "Kau bisa melihat wajah Sakura kalau nanti dia sudah jadi istrimu, setelah kalian bertukar sumpah."

Uchiha Sasuke melipat tangan di depan dada, meremukkan mawar merah yang tersemat di saku dadanya. Wajahnya bebas dari berbagai emosi dan dia menatap Kakashi dengan tenang. Sepasang alisnya terangkat. "Aku sudah lihat semua yang bisa dilihat, jadi apa gunanya tradisi itu?"

Haruno Sakura terdiam dengan mata terbelalak lebar dan wajah diwarnai berbagai rupa rona merah. Dua putranya, Uchiha Shinji dan Uchiha Mahiro menyeringai lebar dengan wajah yang terlihat geli sekaligus malu.

"Nah, nah, nah, Sasuke-_kun_, jangan frontal begitu kalau tidak mau istrimu masuk rumah sakit nantinya," hardik Kakashi dengan tawanya.

"Tak masalah. Nanti aku sendiri yang akan mengantarnya. Mungkin karena kram dan kesulitan berjalan."

Haruno Sakura, yang akan segera menjadi Uchiha Sakura, hanya bisa mati-matian mencoba untuk tidak pingsan di hari besarnya. [ ]

.

**Created on : 13/8/2014**

**Completed on : 29/8/2014**

.

A/N : terima kasih banyak udah baca sampai akhir yay! ini tema yang dari dulu pingin saya tulis, tapi nggak tahu kenapa jadinya justru nggak sesuai harapan. awalnya mau saya biarkan lumutan di folder, tapi well… setelah berhari-hari menelantarkan tanggungan multichap lain demi yang satu ini, rasanya nggak banget deh kalau nggak jadi publish. please let me know what you think. a request is acceptable :)


End file.
